Retroceso
by NaNoMa
Summary: -¡Escuhen todos... tenemos que huir de aqui!- grito desesperado.- ¡Es imposible... que podamos... ganar hoy! ...De nada les sirvió huir... En el Archipielago Shabondy, la banda pirada de Monkey D. Luffy, los Mugiwara... fue destruida.
1. Retroceso

_... De nada les sirvió huir ..._

En el Archipiélago Shabondy, la banda pirata del capitán Monkey D. Luffy, los Mugiwara ... fue destruida.

 _Dos años han pasado ... y los Mugiwara ... se mueven de nuevo._

Solo se puede observar como todo lo que ocurre ante sus ojos, siendo incapaces de intervenir para ayudar a los demás.

\- "¡Escuchen todos ... tenemos que huir de aquí!" - grito desesperado el capitán.- "¡Es imposible ... que puede ... ganar hoy!"

Siguiendo las órdenes del capitán, todos intentaron escapar, para tener la oportunidad de reunirse tres días después.

 _... Pero de nada les sirvió huir ... y uno a uno fue desapareciendo ..._

En el Archipiélago Shabondy, la banda pirata del capitán Monkey D. Luffy, los Mugiwara ... fue destruida.

 _Ahora, dos años han pasado ... y los Mugiwara ... se mueven de nuevo._

Es hora de acabar las viejas aventuras y comenzar nuevas. Han entrenado para no ser separados de nuevo, y están a punto de reencontrarse.

 _¿Qué les espera a los Mugiwara después de estos dos años?_


	2. Prologo

El Archipiélago Sabadoy se encontraba más agitado de lo normal, piratas corrían de un lado a otro causando revuelo a su paso. Apartado de toda la gente, se encontraba Shakky's Rip-off, la taberna propiedad de Shakky.

Dentro de ella solo se encontraban dos personas, una de ellas era la propietaria, y el otro era Silvers Rayleigh, también conocido como el rey Oscuro.

-Han pasado dos años.- decía ella con una sonrisa.- El tiempo pasa muy rápido.

-Así es.- fue la respuesta del rey oscuro, que bebía de su vaso de Whisky sin borrar su sonrisa.

-No puedo esperar a ver cuánto han madurado.- seguía diciendo la dueña del bar con una sonrisa curiosa.

-No te hagas ilusiones.- la corto.- No sabemos si podrán reunirse a salvo.- sonrió de nuevo. Después de todo ahora son conocidos por todo el mundo.

Shakky fue a decir algo, pero el sonido de la puerta al abrirse la hizo calla. Dirigió su mirada hacia ella y sonrió al ver quien había entrado.

-Vaya.- dijo sorprendida.

-Así que tú eres el primero.- dijo Rayleigh con una sonrisa, sin mirar en ningún momento quien estaba a su espalda.

-¿Qué?- se escuchó decir al desconocido de pelo verde.- ¿Aún no ha llegado nadie?- sonrió con soberbia.- No tienen remedio.- el rey oscuro y Shakky sonrieron.

 _Ya había comenzado._

 ** _10 días después._**

Poco a pocos los días fueron pasando en el Archipiélago, donde piratas de todo el mundo parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo para reunirse en ese lugar, ya que al parecer "Mugiwara no Luffy" había aparecido en ese lugar para reclutar a nuevos miembros para su tripulación.

Mientras "Mugiwara" reclutaba a más tripulantes, la Marina iba llegando con la intención de atraparlo a él y a sus camaradas.

Por otro lado, varias personas llegaban a la isla pasando desapercibidas ante los ojos de todo el mundo.

 _Poco a poco… todos iban llegando._

 ** _…En cierto bar…_**

-¿Sabías que el cuartel General se ha reubicado en el nuevo Mundo?- le decía un tabernero a una peli naranja.

-¿De verdad?- pregunto la chica sorprendida. El tabernero asintió.

-Fue después del retiro de Sengoku.- aclaró.- Allí es donde los Yonkou se mueven.- suspiro resentido.- Por desgracia con ese cambio este lugar se ha convertido en una isla sin ley.

-Veo que han pasado muchas cosas en estos dos años.- dijo la chica pensativa mientras bebía de su baso.

-¿Has visto esto?- escucho a su espalda.- No puedo creer que los Mugiwara aparecieran de nuevo.

-Después de dos años, pensé que habían muerto.- dijo otro mientras la peli naranja los observaba de reojo.

-Es increíble que estén reclutando gente para su tripulación.- dijo uno de ellos sorprendido.

La chica dejo de escuchar las palabras de esos piratas borrachos y siguió a lo suyo, sabiendo que todo lo que decían eran simples rumores.

Por otro lado, el increíble y verdadero rey del Soul se encontraba dando un concierto en la isla Sabadoy, mientras que por otro lado, un rubio llegaba a la isla mirando a toda mujer que se le cruzase con corazones y estrellas en los ojos.

Volviendo al bar de antes, parece que "los Mugiwara" han aparecido en él llamando la atención de todos. He incluso el "Capitán de los Mugiwara" llama una y otra vez a la chica peli naranja. Invitándola a su lado.

-Deja de beber sola y ven con nosotros belleza.- decía.

-Estoy esperando a un hombre.- dijo la chica mirándolo con indiferencia y girándose de nuevo, ignorándolo por completo.

Después de ese desplante una pelea dio inicio, pero antes de que la peli naranja sufriera daño alguno, una planta se llevó a los "Mugiwara".

-Señorita, ¿Bebería conmigo?- escuchó decir a una voz conocida a su espalda.

-¡Usopp!- grito agrazándolo al reconocerlo.- ¡Has crecido!

-Y tú... sin duda también has crecido.- susurro entre los brazos de la chica. Segundos después se separó de la chica y miro a su espalda.- ¿Quiénes son esos idio...?... ¿¡Sogeking!?- grito sorprendido al ver al tipo de la máscara.

-Ignóralos y salgamos de aquí.- agarro al chico y salió del bar corriendo y riendo.

Lejos de ese bar una chica morena caminaba por la isla, de forma sigilosa para que nadie la notase. Cerca de allí, un reno que andaba a dos patas iba caminando felizmente mientras se comía un pastelito.

-No tiene ni un solo rasguño.- se decía a sí mismo un tipo con forma de robot.- Lamento haberte hecho esperar Sunny, ¡Zarparemos pronto!- le decía a un barco con cara de león.

Regresando con los "Mugiwaras", estos se encontraban en plena calle causando estragos y terror en su camino. Donde su "Capitán" buscaba furioso a la chica peli naranja y a su acompañante por su desplante anterior.

-¡No se saldrán con la suya!- decía furioso.- ¡Encuéntrenlos!

En ese momento, un chico con equipaje y una capucha que ocultaba su cara por completo, choco contra él tirándolo al suelo.

 _Todos habían llegado… y solo faltaba… reunirlos._


	3. Capitulo 1

_**!** **Después** **de muchas pruebas (por que no paraban de salirme los capitulos codificados), por fin lo logre!**_

 _ **Soy nueva en esta plataforma, por lo que os** **pediré** **que si salen mal los capitulos me lo** **digáis** **para solucionarlo lo mas** **rápido** **posible.**_

 _ **Espero que lo** **disfrutéis** **!**_

* * *

 _ **CAPITULO 1**_

De nuevo en el bar de Shakky, un rubio escuchaba sorprendido las palabras de la dueña, mientras que el rey Oscuro reía divertido.

-¿¡Es espadachín idiota fue el primero!?- se quejaba sorprendido. Ella asintió riendo.- Parece que esta nueva aventura comienza llena de sorpresas.

-Franky llego hace diez días y fue el segundo.- siguió diciendo la chica.- Pero se fue de inmediato a revisar el barco.

-¿El Sunny-Go está bien?- preguntó Sanji.

-Está perfecto.- se adelantó a decir Rayleigh.- Sin ningún rasguño y con el recubrimiento colocado.

-Me alegro.- dijo el rubio.

-La tercera en llegar fue Nami.- siguió diciendo Shakky.

-¡Nami-swan!- grito el chico con corazones en los ojos.- ¿¡Dónde está!?

-De compras.- dijo riendo.

-El cuarto fue Usopp y ahora tiene que estar en el pueblo.- dijo Shakky.- El quinto fue Chopper, y Brook dará hoy un concierto en la isla.- le sonrió.- Y el siguiente fuiste tú.

-Aún faltan Nico Robin y Luffy.- dijo el rey Oscuro.- Llegar a esta isla es difícil, y me alegra que estéis a salvo.

-Lo que me sorprende es que entrenaras a Luffy.

-Llevo seis meses sin verlo.- contesto riendo.- Estoy deseando ver su crecimiento.

-Crecimiento.- susurro el cocinero.- No puedo esperar para ver el crecimiento de Nami en estos dos años.

Todos rieron al ver que el cocinero de la tripulación de los Mugiwara no había cambiado en estos dos años.

Por un lado, horas después, Sanji y Zoro se reencuentran, y al mismo tiempo lejos de ellos, Luffy se encontraba en problemas ante los "Mugiwaras."

-De verdad lo siento.- se disculpaba Luffy.- Pero tengo prisa.

Comenzó a caminar empujando a otros dos, de inmediato "El Capitán" levantó el arma dispuesto a dispararle.

Ante los ojos sorprendidos de todos los ciudadanos y piratas, la banda "Mugiwara" cayó al suelo desmallada, y el chico que había esquivado un abala continuo caminando con total tranquilidad.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- se preguntaban todos mientras lo veían alejarse.

Varios minutos después, a varios pasos de distancia, la marina miraba a los "Mugiwara", que acababan de despertar.

-¡Los Mugiwara están vivos!- informaba uno por el Den Den Mushi.

-Entendido.- decía un marine al otro lado.- Evacuaremos a los civiles de inmediato.- después de cortar la comunicación empezó a mandar marines para ir contra los "Mugiwara", pero unos pasos le hizo mirar a su espalda.- ¡Sentomaru!

-¡Yo iré primero!- grito la marine.- Llevare a PX-5 y PX-7.

-¿Usara los pacifistas?

-¡Claro que sí!- comenzó a caminar.- No subestiméis a los Mugiwara, porque después de estos dos años tienen que ser mucho más fuertes.- y salió del cuartel dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban los "Mugiwara".

Mientras, en el Thousand Sunny, Franky y Robin esperaban con paciencia a sus compañeros. Y no tuvieron que esperar mucho hasta que a lo lejos vieron a alguien llegar.

-Es Usopp.- dijo Robin con una sonrisa.

-Y Chopper.- añadió Franky señalando al pequeño reno.

-¡Cuánto tiempo chicos!- gritaron los dos subiendo al barco.

-Que bien os veo.- dijo Robin riendo.

-¿Sabéis dónde están los demás?- pregunto Franky.

-Deje a Nami en una tienda.- suspiro.- Estaba torturando al dependiente con sus descuentos.

-Pobre hombre.- susurro Robin riendo.

-¿Y los de…?

-¡Robin-swan!- se escuchó un grito que oculto las palabras de Franky. Al mirar pudieron ver a un Sanji que corría hacia ellos cargado de bolsas, y a su espalda iban Zoro y Brook.-Que bien te veo.- dijo el cocinero llorando de felicidad.

-¿Y esas bolsas?

-Nos encontramos a la bruja.- dijo Zoro.- Y cargo al idiota este con todas ellas.- señalo a Sanji.

-¿Y dónde está ella?- dijo Franky.

-Dijo que iría a buscar a Luffy.- se quejó Sanji.

-Pues solo faltan ellos.

-Me alegra veros a todos juntos.- al escuchar esa voz todos se pegaron al lateral del barco, y pudieron ver a Shakky sonriéndoles.- O a casi todos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Robin.- ¿Ha pasado algo?

-Varias cosas están ocurriendo.- dijo.- Os pondré al día mientras Rayleigh trae a Nami y Luffy.

-Está bien.- dijo Robin.

Y mientras ellas dos hablaban, Usopp y Chopper observaban asombrados los cambios en Franky. Y no muy lejos, Zoro y Sanji discutían sobre cualquier tontería.

-¿¡Dónde demonios se abra metido ese idiota!?- se quejaba Nami mientras iba de un lado a otro buscando a su capitán.

Y es que cuando se había encontrado con Sanji y los demás y estos le dijeron que solo faltaba Luffy por llegar, no se lo pensó dos veces y le entrego todas sus compras para ir a por él.

-Seguro que la está liando en algún lado.- se quejó la navegante.

-¡Corred rápido!- varios piratas corrían hacia ella horrorizados.- ¡La marina!

-… ¿La marina?- Nami se llevó las manos a la cabeza.- ¡Seguro que ese idiota está en medio de ese lio!- y comenzó a correr a contracorriente, ya que todos los piratas corrían alejándose de ese lugar.

Llego al lugar donde pudo ver a la marina y a un grupo bastante grande de piratas. Pero lo que más le sorprendió ver es que Sentomaru y dos Kumas se encontraban también en la escena. La escena era una autentica masacre, y en medio de todos podía ver al falso Luffy y a su falsa tripulación.

 _Pero no veía al auténtico._

Miro de manera frenética a todos lados buscándolo, hasta que miro hacia arriba y en un tejado vio a una persona totalmente cubierto por una capa, con una enorme mochila a su espalda que parecía cargar sin el mayor esfuerzo.

 _Tenía que ser él._

-¡Luffy!- grito ignorando a todos los demás. El capitán la miro, y sonrió al verla. Lo vio dar varios pasos en su dirección, pero antes de poder decir nada escucho a Sentomaru gritar, por lo que los dos se giraron a mirarla.

-¡Mugiwara no es una basura como tú!- grito dejando al falso Mugiwara fuera de juego.- Este es un impostor, ¡Pero el verdadero Mugiwara esta aquí!- grito mirando hacia los lados.- ¡Dispárale PX-5!

-¡Luffy!- grito Nami al ver a uno de los Kumas dispararle. Pero este esquivó el láser sin mucha dificultad.- Menos mal.- suspiro aliviada.

-¿Qué te pasa?- se quejó dejando a un lado su disfraz.- ¡Casi te cargas mi preciada comida!

-Ahora sí que se ha liado bien.- se quejó la navegante al ver que el disfraz de su capitán había desaparecido.

-¡Mugiwara!- grito Sentomaru.

-¿Otra vez tú?- se quejó Luffy.- Yo quería zarpar sin causar problemas.

-No zarparas.- respondió.- ¡Px-5 acaba con el!- de inmediato cumplió la orden y disparo, pero al igual que la vez anterior Luffy esquibo los laser sin dificultad.

-Muy lento.- susurro Luffy tras esquivarlo.- Gear Second.- alzo el brazo.- Gomu Gomu no…

-… ¡Jet Pistol!- grito estrellando a Kuma en el suelo y destruyéndolo.

-¡Uso Haki!- se quejó Sentomaru sorprendido.

-¡De un solo golpe!- gritaron todos.

Mientras tanto Nami observaba a su capitán con una sonrisa plantada en los labios. Ver ese ataque le había dejado claro que Luffy se había esforzado esos dos años en su entrenamiento. Nami apretó su Clima-Tact con fuerza y frunció el ceño decidida.

 _Esta vez… yo también te ayudare Luffy._

-Nos vemos.- se centró de nuevo en su capitán al verlo comenzar a correr.- Estoy seguro de que nos encontraremos de nuevo.

-¡Luffy!- grito corriendo hacia su encuentro. Este al escuchar la voz de su navegante se giró a mirarla, dándole la espalda al otro Kuma.

-¡Nami!- grito sonriendo feliz al verla.

-Siempre causando problemas.- se quejó Nami al llegar junto a él.

-Me alegra verte Nami.- dijo el capitán.

-¡No os dejare escapar!- grito Sentomaru.- ¡Px-7!

-¡Déjamelo a mi Luffy!- dijo Nami decidida.- ¡Black Ball!- grito colocándose entre Luffy y Kuma.

Nubes negras (cubiertas por unas burbujas) comenzaron a salir del Sorcery Clima Tact una detrás de otra rodeando a Kuma. Segundos después las burbujas se rompieron y las nubes negras se unieron formando una enorme, de la que salían pequeños rayos.

-¿Magia?- susurraron algunos causando la risa de Nami.

-¡Storm Cloud Rod!- grito lanzándole la enorme nube a Kuma, que de inmediato acabo electrocutado y tirado en el suelo.

 _Electrocutado y fuera de juego._

-¡Genial Nami!- grito Luffy mientras cogía a Nami de la mano, sorprendiéndola.- ¡Vamos con los demás Nami!- y comenzó a tirar de ella mientras reía.

-¿No creéis que están tardando demasiado?- se quejó Sanji.

-No les pasara nada.- dijo Robin.- Y por si se complica, Rayleigh está con ellos.

-Pobre Nami, tener que encargarse de ese zoquete de Luffy.- siguió diciendo Sanji ignorando las palabras de Robin.

-Nosotros tenemos que encargarnos de que todo esté listo para zarpar cuando esos lleguen.- dijo Franky poniendo a punto el Sunny.

-Con la marina ya detrás de nosotros el tiempo es oro.- dijo Zoro.

-¿Tu no dormías idiota?- se quejó el rubio.

-Cocinero de pacotilla.- susurro Zoro antes de cerrar los ojos y durmiendo de nuevo.

-Idiota.

-¿Todo listo Franky?- pregunto Usopp.

-Todo en orden.- dijo el Cyborg alzando el dedo gordo hacia arriba.- Solo falta que esos dos lleguen.

 ** _PVO Nami_**

-¡Se han ido por allí!- escuche que gritaba uno de la marina.- ¡No dejéis que escapen!

Estaba totalmente inmóvil, de piedra, siendo incapaz de reaccionar a pesar de que las voces de los marines ya no se escuchaban. Y es que tampoco podía hablar, porque Luffy se encontraba frente a ella, totalmente pegado, y con una de sus manos tapándome la boca.

 _¿¡Cómo demonios habíamos llegado a esto!?_

A, ya se, mientras huíamos de la marina Luffy me había empujado hacia uno de los callejones, y antes de que pudiese reaccionar o decir algo ya tenía a Luffy pegado a mí y tapando mi boca.

-Creo que… ya no hay nadie.- susurre colocando la mano sobre la suya y apartándola lentamente.- No hay nadie.

-Lo se.- susurro, sin apartarse ni un centímetro de mí.

-Tenemos prisa Luffy, ¿Recuerdas?- reí de manera nerviosa.

-Sí, es solo que me alegra saber que estas bien.- me dijo.- Te has vuelto muy fuerte Nami.- y me sonrió, igual que dos años atrás.

-También me alegro de que estés bien.- y lo abrace con fuerza.- He estado muy preocupada por ti estos años.- le dije.

Y era verdad. Al ver el periódico, ese día dos años atrás, y ver en el que Ace había muerto en la guerra de Marineford, y que él había estado delante cuando ocurrió, me partió el alma. Saber que él había pasado por todo eso, y yo sin estar con él para apoyarlo.

Luffy había estado para mí en cada momento difícil desde que me salvo de Arlong, y yo no había podido ayudarle.

-Siento… no haber estado contigo.- no dije nada más, pero supuse que el entendió porque me devolvió el abrazo con fuerza.

-Estoy bien.- susurro en mi cuello con una sonrisa.

-Yo…

-Siento interrumpir la reunión.- me aparte de Luffy empujándolo al escuchar a Rayleigh hablar. Aparte la mirada sonrojada.

-¡Rayleigh!- grito Luffy feliz por verlo.

-Os recuerdo que tenéis prisa.- dijo el rey oscuro mirándome de reojo.- La marina os está buscando, y no creo que tarden en encontrar vuestro barco.

-Es verdad.- dijo Luffy sorprendido. Negué con la cabeza mientras Rayleigh reía.

 ** _PVO Luffy_**

-Apresuraos e id con los demás.- me dijo sonriendo. Asentí.

-Rayleigh, gracias por todo estos años.- le dije.

-Iros de una vez.- me dijo riendo.

-Rayleigh, lo lograre.- deje la mochila en el suelo y alce ambos brazos.- ¡Seré el rey de los piratas!- grite.

-Eres imposible.- escuché decir a Nami a mi espalda entre risas.

-¡Me voy!- me colgué la mochila a la espalda, cogí la mano de Nami y comencé a correr tirando de ella.

-¡Se caminar sola!- se quejó. La ignore y continúe corriendo con ella cogida de la mano.

-¡Que no escapen!- gritaban los marines a nuestra espalda, que nos habían visto al salir del callejón.

Sin detenerme mire hacia atrás de reojo, y pude ver que Rayleigh los estaba entreteniendo para que no nos causaran problemas. Lo vi mirarme de reojo de forma seria, y de inmediato supe a que se refería cuando lo vi mirar a mi lado.

 _Nunca más._

Asentí hacia Rayleigh de forma seria mientras apretaba la mano de Nami con fuerza. Aparte la mirada de él y continué corriendo sin soltar su mano en ningún momento.

 _Teníamos que llegar al Sunny._

* * *

 ** _¿Que os ha parecido?_**

 ** _¿Queréis mas?_**

 ** _¿Comentarios? ¿Votos? jajaja_**


	4. Capitulo 2

**_¡Aquí os dejo el nuevo capitulo para alegraros el lunes! Pero antes... os digo lo siguiente:_**

 ** _._**

 ** _¡ Este FanFic comienza a partir del capitulo 517 del anime! ¡Y contendrá detalles de los arcos siguientes del anime y el manga!_**

 ** _¡ Isla Gyojin, Punk Hazard, Dressrosa! ¡Si esos nombres no te suenan, deja de leer o te encontraras con Spoilers!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _¡Historia PROPIA!_** ** _¡_** ** _Personajes de Eiichiro Oda! ¡NO plagies y SE original!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Y ahora si... ¡A leer!_**

* * *

 ** _CAPITULO 2_**

 ** _PVO Nami_**

-¡Ya veo el Sunny!- grite. Comenzamos a correr más rápido, perseguidos por los de la marina.- ¡Chicos!- grite al distinguirlos a todos en el barco.

-Nami y Luffy han llegado.- escuché decir a Robin que nos saludaba con una mano.

-Vamos Nami.

-¿Qué…?- antes de poder acabar la frase Luffy me había rodeado por la cintura, estirado el otro brazo y agarrándose al barco, lanzándonos hacia él.- ¡Luffy!

-¡Hemos llegado!- grito riendo e ignorándome.

-Nami… después de dos años… ¿Me enseñarías tus…?

-¡Como si fuera a hacerlo!- grite lanzándolo al suelo de una patada.

 _Hay cosas que nunca cambian._

-Por fin todos juntos.- escuche decir a Usopp feliz.

-¡Franky!- grito Luffy emocionado al ver al Cyborg.- ¡Genial!

-¡Tenemos prisa Luffy!- me queje agarrándolo del brazo.- Después podrás jugar, ¡Ahora tenemos que escapar de los buques de la marina!

Nadie pudo añadir nada más, porque olas de cañón comenzaron a estrellarse junto a nosotros, rozando el barco. Fue en el último momento, cuando un par de ellas estaba por darles, cuando alguien las detuvo convirtiéndolas en piedra.

-Es la insignia de las Kuja.- dijo Robin.

-¿Quién?

-Las piratas amazonas más fuertes.- aclaro.- Su capitán es la Shichibukai, y emperatriz pirata, Boa Hancock.

-¿¡Shichibukai!?

-Se dice que su belleza convierte a la gente en piedra.- siguió Robin.

-Es Hancock y las chicas.- dijo Luffy riendo, sorprendiéndonos a todos.

-¿La conoces?- fruncí el ceño, molesta.

-Fui enviado a la isla de las mujeres y me hice amigo de las chicas.- dijo riendo. Entrecerré los ojos.

Mientras Sanji le recriminaba a Luffy algo sobre un infierno, nosotros comenzábamos a preparar los últimos detalles para zarpar. Aunque no podía dejar de mirar a Luffy de reojo.

 ** _PVO Normal_**

Ese día, los marines pudieron ver como muchas personas, de diferentes islas, (incluida la emperatriz pirata) ayudaban a los Mugiwaras a escapar para seguir su aventura.

Mientras, el recubrimiento del Sunny comenzó a hincharse y se convirtió en una burbuja cubriéndolos a todos por completo. Nami les explico cómo proceder para sumergirse en el agua, e inmediatamente cada uno se colocó en su puesto.

-Hay mucho que quiero decirles, pero antes...- comenzó a decir el capitán.- Gracias por aceptar mi decisión de esperar.

-Siempre dando problemas.- dijo Nami causando la risa de Luffy.

-¡El barco pirata se está sumergiendo!- grito un marine.

-¡Maldición!- maldijo el comandante del barco.

-¡Desplieguen las velas!- grito Luffy. Todos obedecieron, y de nuevo después de dos años, la bandera de los sombrero de paja se ondeaba al viento.- ¡Zarpemos!

-¡Siii!

-¡A la Isla Gyojin!- grito el capitán.

Un par de horas después, los Mugiwara continuaban viendo el paisaje sorprendidos. Con forme se iban alejando de la superficie, más cosas nuevas y extrañas se posaban ante sus ojos. Raíces, peces, todo era nuevo, todo estaba por descubrir.

-Creo que es hora de hablar sobre estos dos años.- comenzó Usopp minutos después presa del aburrimiento.- ¿Qué habéis estado haciendo estos dos años?

\- Fui transportada a Tequila Wolf.- hablo Robin.

-¿De qué me suena eso?-dijo Nami.

-Es el puente que es construido por esclavos.- dijo Usopp sorprendido.- ¿Estuviste allí estos dos años?- pregunto horrorizado.

-Poco después de llegar, la armada revolucionaria ataco el lugar y liberó a los esclavos.- dijo Robin sonriendo.- A mi incluida.

-Entonces has estado con el padre de Luffy.- dijo Franky.

-Más o menos.- sonrió.

-Yo acabe en el territorio del cetrero fantasma.- Nami, Luffy y Sanji miraron a Zoro sorprendido al escuchar ese nombre.- Estuve allí estos dos años, entrenando.- los que sabían la historia entre esos dos, miraron a Zoro sorprendidos, sabiendo lo difícil que habría sido para Zorro pedirle a ese hombre que lo entrenara.

-Yo fui a la Isla del Tesoro, en el South Blue.

-¿¡Tesoro!?- pregunto Nami con estrellitas en los ojos.

-En el reino Torino.- siguió diciendo el reno ignorando a la navegante.- ¡Ahora soy más fuerte!- alzo el puño orgulloso.- Y he aprendido mucho sobre medicina.- todos sonrieron ante las palabras del pequeño reno.

-Archipiélago Boin.- dijo Usopp.- Todo era una cama elástica.

-¡Genial!- rio Luffy.

-Yo fui a la isla Karakuri.- dijo Franky.- Una isla futurista, donde pude hacer un par de ajustes a mi cuerpo.- dijo riendo y haciendo varios trucos.

-¡Que pasada!- gritaron Luffy, Chopper y Usopp.

-Yo me convertí en una estrella del Soul.- dijo Brook.

-Eso estaba claro con solo ver los carteles.- dijo Robin riendo.

-Aunque antes estuve en el país de Harahetternia, en la Isla Namakura.- dijo riendo.

-No me suena.- dijo Usopp.

-Para nada.- dijeron todos los demás deprimiendo al músico de la banda.

-¿Y tú Nami?- pregunto Robin de forma curiosa.

-Caí en una isla del cielo, en la Isla Wheatheria.- aclaro la navegante.- En estos años he aprendido todo lo necesario sobre el clima.- dijo orgullosa.- Conmigo como navegante, estaréis seguros.

-Que confianza más aplastante.- susurraron todos al verla reír con confianza.

-¡Yo caí en el mismísimo infierno!- se quejó Sanji llorando.- Esos monstruos con forma de mujer… ¡Pero que no eran mujeres!- lloro más fuerte.- ¡Fue horrible!

-Pobre Sanji.- dijo Franky.

-¡Y el estúpido este rodeado por miles de chicas hermosas!- agarro a Luffy por el cuello y lo zarandeó.- ¡Yo rodeado de monstruos y tú de mujeres! ¡No es justo!

-¿Monstruos… con forma de mujer?- pregunto confundido Luffy.- Entonces… ¿Viste a Iva?

-¿Ivankov?- Luffy asintió.- Era la reina de ese infierno. ¿De que la conoces?

-Ella estaba encerrada en Impel Down, y me ayudo a llegar hasta Ace.- dijo riendo.- Según me dijo era miembro del ejército Revolucionario hasta que la encerraron allí.- aclaro.- Supongo que ahora estará de regreso en el ejército de papa.

-Me estuvo ayudando con el entrenamiento antes de regresar con Dragon.- susurro Sanji.

-Supongo.- dijo Luffy riendo.

Después de eso nadie dijo nada por los siguientes minutos, todos siendo incapaces de olvidar lo sucedido en la guerra dos años atrás, y que ninguno de ellos estuvo ahí para ayudarlo, igual que él siembre hacía con todos ellos.

Eso era una espinita que estaba clavada en el pecho de todos los tripulantes, en especial de la navegante, que miraba al capitán de una manera diferente.

-¡Sigue siendo injusto que yo acabara en ese lugar!- insistió Sanji rompiendo el tenso silencio.

Inmediatamente todos recuperaron el buen humor, y continuaron contando anécdotas sobre esos dos años. Todos tenían mucho que compartir con los demás, por lo que entre aventuras narradas fueron pasando las horas.

Tan entretenidos estaban, que ninguno se dio cuenta que dentro del barco, había un polizón escondido. Alguien que les traería problemas a todos, en poco tiempo.

-Ya es tiempo de que vallamos a dormir.- dijo Nami estirándose.- ¿Quién ara la primera guardia?

-Yo mismo.- se ofreció, para sorpresa de todos, Luffy.- Así mañana Sanji me preparara un banquete por ofrecerme voluntario.

-Interesado.- susurro el cocinero, que sin negarse comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación, seguido por todos los demás.

-Hasta mañana.- les dijo el capitán subiendo a la torre de vigía.

Horas después la navegante de la tripulación continuaba dando vueltas en la cama siendo incapaz de dormirse. Por lo que después de asegurarse de que Robin estaba bien dormida salió a cubierta y miro a los lados, buscando a su capitán.

 _Capitán que encontró en su lugar favorito, la cabeza del Sunny._

-¿Qué tal la vigilancia?- hablo llamando la atención de Luffy.

-¿Nami?- la miro confundido.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-No podía dormir.- se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.- ¿Puedo hacerte compañía?- el chico de goma no contesto, solo sonrió y palmeo la cabeza del Sunny para sentarse junto a él. Nami sonrió y de inmediato fue con Luffy.- ¿Has visto algo interesante?- pregunto ya sentada a su derecha.

-Nada.- contesto riendo.- Todo está muy aburrido, no sé porque me ofrecí para esto.- se quejó.

-Por la carne.

-Es verdad.- golpeo su palma de forma graciosa haciendo reír a la navegante.- ¿Por qué no puedes dormir?- pregunto Luffy de manera seria.

-No lo sé.- suspiro.- Supongo que todavía me parece increíble que estemos todos juntos de nuevo.

-Ya veo.- susurro Luffy.

-Ese día…- se quejó Nami apretando el puño con rabia.- Si hubiese sido más fuerte, podría haberte ayudado.- dijo mirando al suelo.- Podría haberos ayudado a todos, pero…

 ** _PVO Luffy_**

Escuchar esas palabras dichas por Nami, y saber que ella se culpaba por lo sucedido ese día, me molestaba. Los demás no tenían la culpa de mi debilidad, y Nami menos, por eso ninguno tenía que culparse por lo sucedido.

-No digas eso.- susurre sin mirarla.- No es culpa vuestra.- dije.- No es culpa tuya Nami.

-Pero…

-Yo era el capitán, y mi deber era, y es, protegeros.- apreté los puños con rabia.- Para eso entrene estos dos años, para protegeros en el nuevo Mundo.

-Luffy…- la escuché susurrar.

-No dejare que os pase nada de nuevo.- la mire a los ojos con decisión, y pude ver que sus ojos mostraban sorpresa. Al mirarla de cerca, los recuerdos de ese día regresaron a mi mente de nuevo.

 ** _FLASBACK_**

 _-Si fueras de viaje… ¿A dónde te gustaría ir?- escuche decir a Kuma._

 _El primero en desaparecer fue Zoro, vi ante mis ojos como Kuma, de un solo golpe, lo hacía desaparecer. El siguiente fue Brook, que desapareció después de proteger a Sanji y Usopp._

 _Era yo quien tenía que protegerlo, pero no pude hacer nada, solo ver como uno a uno desaparecían frente a mí._

 _Después le siguió Usopp, que intento protegerse de Kuma probando diferentes ataques, pero nada dio resultado… y acabo desapareciendo._

 _-¡Usopp!- grite su nombre, pero ya no servía de nada. Fue entonces cuando vi como Sanji corría hacia Kuma lleno de rabia.- ¡Sanji!- grite._

 _De nada sirvió… y Sanji fue el siguiente en desaparecer._

 _-¿¡Que debo hacer!?- me dije cayendo de rodillas.- ¿¡Qué demonios hago!?- me lamente entre gritos, y ese fue mi error, porque mientras me lamentaba Franky también desapareció._

 _Fue entonces cuando vi como Kuma se dirigía hacia Nami, dispuesto a hacerla desaparecer como a los demás. Corrí hacia ella, dispuesto a salvarla._

 _¡No se la llevaría a ella!- me dije._

 _-¡Ayúdame Luffy!- la escuche gritar mientras me miraba asustada. Estire la mano dispuesto a alcanzarla… pero no llegue a tiempo._

 _-¡NAMI!- grite furioso al verla desaparecer._

 _Después de la desaparición de Nami estaba aletargado, me sentía adormecido, en otro mundo, pero recuerdo perfectamente lo ocurrido después. Uno por uno fueron desapareciendo los que quedaban a manos de Kuma. Primero Chopper y luego Robin._

 _Me escuchaba gritar sus nombres, pero era incapaz de salir del horror y correr hacia ellos para ayudarlos. Recuerdo que caí al suelo derrotado, al ver que no había podido proteger a nadie._

 _-Adiós.- escuche decir a Kuma antes de hacerme desaparecer._

 ** _FIN FLASBACK_**

-¿Estas bien Luffy?- abandone mis pensamientos y me centre en Nami de nuevo al escuchar su voz.- Llevas varios minutos callado.

-No es nada.- susurre.- Solo estaba recordando algo.

-Por tu cara no tiene que ser un recuerdo bueno.- me dijo con una mueca triste.

-No es bueno.- le dije.- Pero es algo que me ayudara en el futuro.- ella me miro confundida, pero no comento nada más sobre eso.

No tenía pensado olvidar ese día, y eso me ayudaría a volverme más fuerte cada día, para protegerlos a todo ellos. Sobre todo a ella, a Nami. Le había prometido a Genzo que protegería la sonrisa de Nami, y eso tenía pensado hacer.

No quería ver de nuevo esa expresión asustada, ni escucharla llamarme con esa voz asustada. Nunca más.

-Nami yo…- por el rabillo del ojo vi como una sombra se acercaba por nuestra izquierda, desde fuera del barco, por lo que guiándome por mi instinto empuje a Nami, que acabo cayendo en la cubierta del barco, y me gire hacia el enemigo.

-¿Quién demonios er…?- no pude acabar la frase, por que apartar a Nami del camino me había hecho perder un tiempo de defensa valioso.

-¡Retroceso!- escuche gritar al enemigo, que con la palma abierta me golpeo en el centro del pecho lanzándome hacia atrás.

-¡Estas acabado Mugiwara!- me grito el tipo raro.

-Eso lo dirás por ti.- gruñi cabreado. Me lance hacia el dispuesto a acabar con ese idiota de un solo golpe, pero solo dio varios pasos hacia atrás y se dejó caer fuera del Sunny, donde rápidamente un barco pirata lo recogió.

-¡Nos volveremos a ver Mugiwara!- y el barco desapareció a lo lejos.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?- pregunte confundido.

-Ni idea.- suspiro Nami, que se había levantado del suelo y caminaba hacia mí con una mano en la cabeza.

-Siento el empujón.- me disculpe.

-No es nada, después de todo era para protegerme.- me sonrió agradecida.- Lo importante es que ese tío se ha ido sin causar ningún daño.

-Pero sigue siendo tan raro lo que ha pasado.- me queje sobándome el pecho, donde ese idiota me había dado segundos después, ya que me picaba.

-Olvidémonos de eso.- suspiro.

-Sera mejor que vayas a dormir.- le dije preocupado.- Necesitas estar descansada por si esos idiotas aparecen de nuevo.

-Me quedo contigo.- me dijo sin dudar.- Por si deciden aparecer durante la noche, y no vas a hacerme cambiar de idea.- añadió al verme intentando replicar.

-Está bien.- suspire derrotado.

-Genial.- dijo sonriendo.- Pues a nuestras posiciones.- dijo riendo. Sonreí al verla reír como siempre y la seguí.

 _Yo la protegería, protegería a Nami._

…Y a los demás, claro está.

* * *

 _ **¡Y hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy! ¿Que os ha parecido? ¿Que** **creéis** **que pasara ahora? ¿Quien es el desconocido?**_

 _ **¿Queréis mas?... ¡** **Convencedme** **de que suba** **rápido** **! jajaja**_

 ** _¿Comentarios? ¿Votos? jajajaja_**


	5. Capitulo 3

**_¡Aquí os dejo el nuevo capitulo para alegraros el lunes! Pero antes ... os digo lo siguiente:_**

 ** _._**

 ** _¡ Este FanFic comienza a partir del capitulo 517 del anime ! ¡ Y contendrá detalles de los arcos del anime y el manga !_**

 ** _¡ Isla Gyojin, Punk Hazard, Dressrosa ! ¡ Si esos nombres no te suenan, deja de leer o te encontraras con Spoilers !_**

 ** _._**

 ** _¡Historia PROPIA!_** ** _¡_** ** _Personajes de Eiichiro Oda ! ¡ NO plagies y SE original !_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Y ahora si ... ¡A leer!_**

* * *

 ** _CAPITULO 3_**

 ** _PVO Normal_**

La mañana fue poco después, y cada uno de los miembros de la tripulación se fue despejando y reuniendo en la cocina, donde Sanji ya estaba preparando el desayuno. Solo dos de ellos faltaban por llegar.

-¿Dónde está la bruja? - miro a Robin, que se encogió de hombros.

"No estaba en su habitación cuando pase a llamarla". Explicó la arqueóloga.

-Lo rato es que Luffy no está aquí. Río Usopp.- Siempre es el primero en aparecer al llegar a la comida de Sanji.

-Habrá madurado.- susurro Robin con una sonrisa.

\- ...

\- ...

-Lo dudo.- Todos fueron a dormir en silencio.

-¿Por qué ese idiota no está quitándonos la comida? - preguntó Zoro.

-Le tocaba guardia.- dijo Franky.- Puede que siga allí.

-Puede que Nami este con él.- dijo el reno de manera inocente.

-¿Con Luffy? - preguntó Sanji horrorizado. Zoro fue a decir un comentario para cabrear al cocinero, pero un grito que venía de la cubierta del barco llegó a todos los oídos.

-Es Nami.- dijo Robin seria.

Inmediatamente todos se levantaron de la mesa y salieron a cubierto, cuando encontraron una Nami sentada de culo y mirando hacia arriba.

-¿Qué pasa bruja?

-¡Nami-cisne! ¿Qué te hizo ese idiota?

-Luffy ... - susurro sin mirarlos.- ... Niño.

\- ... ¿Qué? - todos los miraron confundidos, pero nadie pudo decir nada porque se escuchó la voz de Luffy.

-¿Qué es ese grito? ¿Estás bien Nami?- Luffy salto desde el puesto de vigilancia y cayó frente a ellos, dejando a toda la tripulación con la mandíbula rozando el suelo.- ¿Qué ha ocurrido Nami? ¿¡A quién tengo que patearle el trasero!?

-...- todos permanecieron en silencio, mirándolo fijamente. Nami estaba sentada de culo en el suelo y lo miraba con la boca abierta, Robin parecía divertirse por algo, y todos los demás tenían las mandíbulas rozando el suelo.

-¿Qué os pasa chicos?- pregunto confundido. Y fue entonces cuando reparo en algo.- ¿Por qué… parecéis más grandes?

-Niño.- escucho susurrar a Nami.

-¿Niño? - repitió confundido. Luffy miro a sus alrededores y vio que todo en el barco parecía ser más grande. ¿Qué ...? - se miró las manos.- ¡Aahhhh! - grito. - ¿Qué demonios es esto? - Luffy comenzó a mirarse a sí mismo , dando varias vueltas, tirando de sus ropas, y mirándose los brazos y demás.

 _¡Era un niño!_

-¡Soy un niño! - grito horrorizado.

-¿Qué ha hecho esta vez? - preguntó Sanji en un susurro, ya que todavía estaba demasiado sorprendido.

-¡Yo no hice nada! - respondió ofendido el mini Luffy.- ¡Me quede dormido y desperté así!

-¡Algo habrás hecho idiota! - grito Sanji.

-¡Que no! - se cruzó de brazos orgulloso.- Hable con Nami ... el patee el trasero a ese idiota ... y yo fui a dormir con Nami.

-¿Qué trasero pateaste capitán? - preguntó Robin.

-Espera, espera, espera.- dijo Sanji.- Algo más importante que eso ... ¿Cómo que "dormir con Nami"?

-¿De verdad importa eso en un momento como este idiota? - dijo Zoro.

-¡Pues claro! - todos suspiraron al escuchar la contestación del cocinero.

-Soy el capitán.- mini Luffy se cruzó de brazos con orgullo y miro un Sanji con una sonrisa.- No tengo que dar explicaciones.

-¡Maldito enano ...!

-¡Que monada! - grito la navegante, que repuesta de la sorpresa, cogió a Luffy y lo abrazo con fuerza.

-¡Enano maldito ...! - dijo Sanji de nuevo (ya que la primera había sido ignorado) y se acercó a ellos dispuesto a pegarle. Luffy al verlo se pegó más a Nami.

-Que miedo da Sanji!

-Deja tranquilo a Luffy.- le dijo seria a Sanji. Fue cuando Luffy lo miro de reojo y todos (menos Nami) fueron a la sonrisa burlona de Luffy.

-¡Seraaaaas ...! - grito el cocinero mientras los demás reían a su costa.

 _Quien iba a pensar que Luffy de niño ... sería peor que el grande._

Veinte minutos después toda la tripulación se encuentra en la cocina, en absoluto silencio.

Luffy se había puesto una camisa y unos pantalones de Chopper, ya no me gusta, no me gusta, ahora me siento en las piernas de Nami comiendo e ignorando todas las miradas que estaban sobre él.

Esta vez, cuando se tomaba un café, todos los demás miraban al pequeño, aún así sabían lo que ocurría. Solo Sanji miraba un mini Luffy con los ojos entrecerrados, esperando la oportunidad para volver al pescuezo a su capitán.

Pero este que al parecer era más inteligente que antes, y sintiendo la amenaza inminente de Sanji, se había sentado en las piernas de su navegante para estar a salvo. Y es que ahora Luffy sabía lo divertido que era meterse con Sanji, y estaba disfrutando mientras lo veía rabiar por verlo con Nami. Ahora entendía por que Zoro siempre se metía con él.

 _Era muy divertido._

 ** _PVO Luffy_**

-¿Quién decías que era el idiota que se coló anoche?- pregunto Robin rompiendo el silencio.

-Anoche estábamos hablando cuando…

-¿Por qué Nami estaba contigo?- se quejó Sanji de nuevo. Rodé los ojos.

-No podía dormir y acompañe a Luffy en su guardia.- se adelantó a decir Nami.

-Estábamos hablando y vi algo acercarse a nosotros, por lo que aparte a Nami y me gire a ver lo que pasaba.- les dije serio.- No me dio tiempo a reaccionar y ese tipo me dio un golpe en el pecho.

-¿Y qué más?

-Fui a devolverle el golpe pero salió huyendo.- aclare.- Salió del Sunny y de inmediato un barco lo recogió.

-¿Eso es todo?- pregunto Robin.

-Eso es todo.- dijo Nami a mi espalda.

-¿Entonces qué demonios ha pasado?- se quejó Usopp.

-¿Cómo puede ser que ya estemos en problemas y ni siquiera hemos llegado a la primera isla?- río Sanji.- Eres un caso mini Luffy.

-¡No es mi culpa!- me aparte de Nami y me subí a la mesa para ponerme a la altura de Sanji.- ¡Y soy tu capitán, respétame!

-Claro que si mini Luffy.- me acaricio la cabeza, despeinándome.- Toma un zumo.

-Genial.- lo cogí de inmediato y comencé a bebérmelo. Segundos después los escuche reír a todos, y eso me hizo recordar años atrás.

 ** _FLASBACK_**

 _-Tienes casi la edad de mi hijo.- decía Yasopp riendo._

 _-No soy un niño.- me queje._

 _-No te enojos tanto.- me dijo Shanks.- Toma un zumo._

 _-¡Gracias! - lo cogí con el tiempo y yo lo bebí de golpe._

 _-¿Lo ven? - dijo riendo Shanks. ¡Todavía es un niño!_

 _-¡Maldito seas Shanks! - grite mientras todos reían._

 ** _FIN FLASBACK_**

-Idiotas.- me queje en un susurro.

-Tenemos que buscar una solución.- dijo Robin todavía riendo.- No puedo estar con mi pequeño Luffy en el Nuevo Mundo.

-Fue ese idiota.- Me enviaron con Nami de nuevo. Me hizo algo y mi cuerpo retrocedió a los 7 años.

-¿Retroceder? ... ¿Retroceso? ... ¡Eso es! - Nami se levantó de golpe al suelo.

-Nami.- me queje frotándome la frente.

-Lo siento.- dijo riendo.

-¿Qué se te ha ocurrido el navegante?

-El tipo de ayer golpeó a Luffy en el pecho y grito Retroceso.- dijo con una sonrisa. Después de eso, fue porque Luffy estaba acabado.

-Bruja ya sabía que ese tipo tenía algo que ver.- dijo Zoro.- Lo que necesitamos saber como volver a Luffy a la normalidad.

-¡Pues piensa tu algo idiota! - se quejó.

-Hay que encontrar el tipo que me hizo esto. Dijo que subiéndome a la mesa de nuevo. ¡Le daré una paliza para que me regrese a la normalidad!

-¿Tu? - se rio Sanji.

-¡Yo! - me queje.- ¡Recuerda que soy el capitán!

-NO ES Como Si dieses Mucho miedo así.- SE Rio Zoro.- _Capitán_ .- Dijo riendo.

-¡Oye! - fui a lanzarme contra él, pero unos brazos me tiraron hacia atrás.

-No les hagas caso Luffy.- Nami me abrazo desde atrás.

-Nami-cisne.- escuche quejarse a Sanji, por lo que lo mire y sonreí.

 _Chúpate esa._

-Mañana habremos llegado a la isla Gyojin.- dijo Robin.- No puede saber que nuestro capitán está así.

-Tienes razón.- dijo Usopp.- Muchos podrían aprovechar eso para atacarnos.

-Y más ahora que hemos llegado al nuevo mundo.- dijo Chopper.

-¡No pienso esconderme!- me queje.

-No te lo hemos pedido.- me sonrió Robin.- Solo es evitar decir que tú eres Luffy.- río.- Ya veremos que decimos.

 _Por su sonrisita podría jurar que ella tenía una idea._

Después de eso no dije nada más, solo me hice para atrás quedándome recostado sobre Nami, que llevaba más de diez minutos haciéndome caricias en el pelo. Intentaba estar atento a lo que discutían, pero con el estómago lleno, y las caricias de Nami estaba medio dormido.

-Nami será mejor que dejes al niño en el suelo o se dormirá.- rio Sanji.- ¿O quieres dormir la siesta?- se burló.

-¡No soy un niño!- grite.- ¡Soy un hombre!

-Claro mini Luffy.- me dijo riendo. Después de la vuelta y me ignoro. Lo mire con los ojos entrecerrados.

 _Pensaba vengarme._

 ** _PVO Nami_**

El resto del día pasó con normalidad, o al menos todo lo normal, lo que podría ser un pequeño Luffy correteando por el barco. Y es que ahora que Luffy estaba así no podía dejar de mirarlo cada dos por tres para asegurarme de que no se había caído por la borda.

Y no es como si fuera un niño fuera de confianza, porque horas atrás Zoro se había puesto a luchar con Luffy.

 ** _FLASBACK_**

 _-Tenemos que saber si quieres así puede defenderse.- Había dicho.- O si necesitaras ayuda._

 _-¡Soy fuerte! - se había quejado de manera infantil._

 _-Lo sé.- respondió Zoro sin dudar y siendo totalmente serio. Ha tenido mucho y mucho más fuerte, lo sé, pero contra enemigos del Nuevo Mundo estas en desventaja con ese cuerpo pequeño._

 _-El imbécil tiene razón.- había dicho Sanji._

 _-Somos tu tripulación, y nuestro deber es proteger al capitán.- Seguir diciendo Zoro.- Y eso es hasta que recuperes tu cuerpo._

 _-Por mucho que me duela, el imbécil sigue teniendo la razón.- Sanji agregó._

 _-¡Quieres parar con eso! - se quejó el espadachín._

 ** _FIN FLASBACK_**

Después de que Sanji y Zoro pelearan durante un rato, el espadachín había comenzado a probar la fuerza de Luffy, y este tenía un crimen que parecía tener un aspecto de un niño de 7 años, su fuerza no lo era.

Y eso fue tranquilizador, porque si aparecía algún enemigo Luffy no estaría indefenso, además de que sí eso ocurría en la compra de que no estuviese solo ... por si acaso. Porque eso es lo que habíamos dejado en claro, todos estaban de acuerdo antes de salir a cubierta.

Ya sabía que no era solo yo quien tenía la espinita clavada en el pecho por no haber ayudado a Luffy en la guerra, y que ahora haríamos todo lo necesario para ayudarlo hasta que regresara a la normalidad.

Después de probar la fuerza de mini Luffy, cada quien siguió a lo suyo hasta que llegó la hora de la cena y nos reunimos todos.

-Más despacio niño, o acabaras ahogándote.- escuche decir a Sanji.

-¡Cállate!- grito causando la risa de Sanji y los demás. Yo sonreí, porque la verdad es que Luffy de niño era de lo más adorable.

-Ya he acabado las reformas en los dos nuevos cuartos.- dijo Franky antes de que los demás continuaran discutiendo.

-¡Genial!- alce el puño.- Por fin un cuarto para mi sola.

-¿Por qué tiene que ser uno para ti sola?

-Porque soy una chica.- dije con soberbia.- Robin y o tendremos una habitación cada una, y vosotros las otras dos.

-¡Eso es… Genial!- acabo diciendo Usopp al ver que lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Zoro, Chopper y Usopp en uno.- dijo Robin riendo.- Y Sanji, Brook, Franky y Luffy en el otro.

-Tacañas.

-Pues ahora que todo ha quedado aclarado, a dormir.- dije ignorando a Usopp.- Que mañana nos espera la isla Gyojin.

-¡Sii!- dijeron todos a la vez.

Media hora después ya estaba en mi nuevo cuarto metida en la cama, y mas dormida que despierta. Pero no acabe de dormirme del todo por que escuche como la puerta de mi cuarto era abierta.

Continué con los ojos cerrados hasta que escuche como la puerta se cerraba de nuevo y unos pasos acercándose a la cama, y al abrirlos pude ver a la cabeza de Luffy frente a mí.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- me senté en la cama y encendí una lámpara.

-¿Puedo dormir aquí?- me pregunto con un puchero restregándose el ojo por el sueño.- Sanji no deja de roncar y no me deja dormir.

Lo medite durante unos minutos mientras lo miraba bostezar, y al final acabe diciéndole que sí. Después de todo era Luffy, y encima era un niño. Y la cama no era un problema, porque Franky nos había puesto a Robin y a mí una grande.

-Sube.- hice las sabanas hacia atrás mientras el escalaba en la cama.

-Gracias Nami.- me sonrió como solo el sabia cuando ya estaba acostado a mi lado.

-Buenas noches.- reí por lo bajo y nos tape a los dos.

 _Minutos después, los dos estábamos dormidos._

* * *

 _ **¡Y hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy! ¿Que os ha parecido? ¿Que** **creéis** **que pasara ahora? Parece que Luffy esta mas espabilado que nunca jajajaja**_

 _ **¿Queréis más? ... ¡** **Convencedme** **de que suba** **rápido** **! jajaja**_

 ** _¿Comentarios? ¿Votos? jajajaja_**

 _ **PD: Que no se preocupe si los capítulos no son muy largos , por que estaré subiendo capítulos de manera MUY continua.**_


	6. Capitulo 4

**_¡Aquí os dejo el nuevo capitulo para alegraros el lunes! Pero antes ... os digo lo siguiente:_**

 ** _._**

 ** _¡ Este FanFic comienza a partir del capitulo 517 del anime ! ¡ Y contendrá detalles de los arcos del anime y el manga !_**

 ** _¡ Isla Gyojin, Punk Hazard, Dressrosa ! ¡ Si esos nombres no te suenan, deja de leer o te encontraras con Spoilers !_**

 ** _._**

 ** _¡Historia PROPIA!_** ** _¡_** ** _Personajes de Eiichiro Oda ! ¡ NO plagies y SE original !_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Y ahora si ... ¡A leer!_**

* * *

 ** _CAPITULO 4_**

 ** _PVO Luffy_**

Abrí los ojos poco a poco y me encontré encerrado entre los brazos de Nami. Tarde varios segundos en recordar porque estaba durmiendo con Nami, en su cuarto, y cuando me acorde sonreí.

Estaba deseando que Sanji se enterase de que había dormido aquí, y verlo rabiar de envidia. Era la venganza perfecta para alguien como Sanji, por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces se había ido al cuarto de Nami. Lo que no me había imaginado es que dormiría tan comodo, ya que en algún momento de la noche (mientras dormía) me había pegado a ella, y en respuesta Nami me había abrazado a ella.

 _Y Nami era tan… cálida._

Por lo que sintiéndome mejor que nunca, cerré los ojos de nuevo y me pegue a ella todo lo posible mientras sonreía. Pensaba aprovechar esta comodidad todo lo que pudiese.

 ** _PVO Nami_**

No sé qué hora era cuando me desperté, pero si sabía que habían sido unos gritos lejanos lo que me había hecho despertarme. Abrí los ojos e intente moverme, sin mucho éxito.

Al bajar un poco la vista pude ver que el culpable de que no pudiese moverme era Luffy. Este estaba pegado a mi pecho totalmente dormido, y con una sonrisa llena de tranquilidad plantada en el rostro. Alce mi brazo (brazo que estaba rodeando a Luffy de forma protectora) y le acaricie el pelo con cariño. Definitivamente este Luffy era una monada, y sabía que tenía que regresar a su forma de inmediato, pero era una pena.

Mientras Luffy dormía me levante de la cama y me cambie de ropa, y solo cuando acabe me di la vuelta y fui hacia él dispuesta a despertarlo.

-Luffy despierta.- acaricie su cabello.- Sanji y atiene el desayuno.- y con esa última frase se despertó y se sentó en la cama.

-¿Comida?- pregunto restregándose los ojos con sueño.

-Si.- dije riendo.- Ve a tu cuarto a vestirte y ve a la cocina.

-Mi sombrero.- estiro la mano. Me gire hacia la mesa donde se encontraba el sombrero, junto a todos mis mapas, y se lo tendí.

-Ahora te viene demasiado grande.- dije riendo al ver cómo le quedaba.- Lleva cuidado o lo perderás.

-No lo perderé.- me sonrió.- Gracias al hilo que le pusiste hace dos años.- y salió del cuarto con una sonrisa y sin dejarme decir nada.

-Este mocoso.- susurre riendo.

 ** _PVO Normal_**

Toda la tripulación del Sombrero de Paja, incluido el mini Capitán, se encontraba en la cocina desayunando. Estaba siendo un desayuno bastante tranquilo, y eso era porque el que siempre causaba problemas (Luffy), se encontraba comiendo mientras miraba a Sanji con una sonrisa malvada.

Sanji le devolvía a su capitán una mirada que prometía infinitas torturas, mientras que todos los demás observaban la escena con total diversión. Incluso la navegante se estaba divirtiendo, y eso era raro ya que ella era la que estaba en medio.

-En unas horas llegaremos a la Isla Gyojin.- informo Franky minutos después.- ¿Creéis que tendremos problemas en esa isla?

-¡Yo no soy un problema!

-Tranquilo enano.- dijo Zoro.- Franky se refiere a que los Gyojin no se llevan bien con los humanos.

-Él tiene razón.- dijo Robin.- A los Gyojin no le gustan los humanos, y podríamos tener problemas.

-No hay de qué preocuparse.- todos se giraron a mirar a Luffy, que reía de forma despreocupada.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunto la navegante de forma curiosa.

-Rayleigh me dejo un mensaje de Shanks antes de irse.- dijo riendo.

-¿Qué mensaje?- pregunto Zoro.

-Shanks quería decirme que había estado en la isla Gyojin y los había ayudado con unos piratas que estaban causando problemas en la isla.- les dijo.- Y el rey como gratitud le dijo que le debía un favor.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?- dijo Sanji escéptico.

-Shanks le dijo que la banda del Sombrero de Paja los visitaría muy pronto, y que estarían en paz si nos trataban bien.- Luffy sonrió feliz.- Que éramos de fiar y no causaríamos problemas.

-¿Tu sin causar problemas?- se burló Sanji.- Creo que Shanks dijo un imposible.

-Si lo piensas bien, no creo que Luffy pueda causar muchos problemas con esa pinta.- dijo Zoro riendo.

-Idiotas.- se quejó Luffy frunciendo el ceño.

-Shanks estaba seguro de que llegarías al Nuevo Mundo.- dijo Nami con una sonrisa, cortando toda discusión.- Él confía en ti.

-Si.- y sonrió como solo Luffy sabía.

-Pues entonces solo queda llegar a la isla.- dijo Brook riendo.- Estoy deseando ver la isla de las sirenas, aunque… yo no tengo ojos.

 ** _PVO Nami_**

-¡Hemos llegado a la isla Gyojin!- escuché gritar a Franky. Inmediatamente todos nos asomamos para ver la isla. Minutos después el barco llego al suelo y Franky tiro el ancla para que este no se moviera. Al echar otro vistazo fuera del barco vimos que estábamos rodeados, la mayoría eran ciudadanos curiosos que se habían acercado para saber que ocurría, y los demás parecían ser guardias.

-Soy el príncipe Ryuuboshi, y estos son mis hermanos, Fukaboshi y Manboshi.- fue señalándolos.- ¡Identifíquense piratas!

-Recuerda lo que te dije Luffy.- escuche que le susurraba Robin al capitán. Los mire de reojo y vi que Luffy asentía con una sonrisa.

Uno a uno nos fuimos bajando del barco y colocándonos en cadena, uno al lado del otro. Las miradas de los príncipes fueron pasando de uno a otro con desconfianza.

-Identificaos.- insistió otro de los príncipes.

-Somos los Sombrero de Paja.- dije sin dudar, y mirándolos a la cara.- Solo queremos descansar y recargar las provisiones del barco.- les dije con calma.- En cuanto el Log Pose se cargué, nos iremos de esta isla.

-No causaremos problemas.- añadió Robin.

-¿Los sombrero de Paja?- dijo sorprendido.- Un hombre nos habló de vosotros, y nos aseguró que erais de fiar.

-¿Dónde está vuestro capitán?- pregunto Fukaboshi.- Ese hombre nos dijo que era un chico flaco que siempre lleva un sombrero de paja.

-Luffy, nuestro capitán, nos está esperando en el Nuevo Mundo.- hablo Zoro.- La marina nos tendió una emboscada y nos vimos obligados a separarnos.

-Él nos estará esperando en la primera isla del Nuevo Mundo.- añadió Sanji.- Con unos buenos amigos.

-Queremos reunirnos con nuestro capitán lo más rápido posible.- dijo Robin.- Por eso nos marcharemos en cuanto el Log esté listo.

-Entiendo.- Manboshi suspiro y miro a Luffy con el ceño fruncido.- Nos está mintiendo.

-¿Por qué lo dice?- pregunto Zoro. Yo me tense.

-Este es su capitán.- nos enseñó un cartel de "Se Busca" de Luffy y miro a mini Luffy con el ceño fruncido.- ¿Quién es ese niño que tiene el sombrero de su Capitán?

-El… él es…

-¡Mama!- calle de golpe y mire a Luffy que corría hacia mí. Se escondió detrás de mis piernas y asomo la cabeza.- ¿Nos quieren hacer daño?- dijo con voz _asustada_ , pero lo suficientemente alto para que los príncipes y guardias lo escuchasen.

-¿Mama?- dijeron sorprendidos.

-Ehh…si.- dije saliendo de la sorpresa y pegando a Luffy a mí.- Su nombre es... ¿Edward?- dije intentado no sonar nerviosa.

-¿Por qué ese hombre tiene un cartel de papa?- pregunto Luffy de nuevo.- ¿Quieren hacerle daño?

-¿Papa?- hablaron los príncipes más sorprendidos que antes.

-Ehh… no Ed.- dije riendo de manera nerviosa.- No le aran nada a… papa.- trague saliva.- Solo han preguntado.

-¡Papa es el más fuerte!- rodé los ojos al escuchar a Luffy decir eso.- Me dijo que yo también era fuerte, ¡Y por eso me dio su sombrero para que se lo cuide!- hizo un puchero.- Él regresara con nosotros.- y comenzó a soltar un par de lágrimas de cocodrilo.

-No le aremos nada a tu padre Ed.- dijo conmovido Manboshi.- Estamos en deuda con Shanks, y él nos aseguró que erais de fiar.

-Podéis estar en esta isla libremente con la seguridad de que nadie os atacara.- añadió Fukaboshi.

-Solo pedimos que no causéis problemas.- acabo diciendo Ryuuboshi.

-Faltaría menos.- dijo Robin sonriendo.

-Ahora nos retiramos.- Ryuuboshi hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza.- Disfrutad de vuestra estancia.- y con las misma se marcharon.

-Y ahora que estamos solos…- lo mire fijamente.- ¿¡Que es eso de mama idiota!?

-¡Fue idea de Robin!- grito alejándose de mí y escondiéndose detrás de la morena.

-Y has hecho un trabajo estupendo Luffy.- sonrió ella con inocencia.

-¿Fue idea tuya?- me queje, y ella solo se encogió de hombros.

-Ha funcionado.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿¡Pero quién demonios se va a creer que soy su madre!?- dije indignada.- ¡Soy joven!

-Pues al parecer todos se lo han creído.- dijo Usopp riendo.

-Mama Nami.- se burló Franky.

-Y con el idiota de Luffy.- se quejó Sanji.- Es imposible creerse eso.

-Gracias.- suspire al ver que alguien estaba de mi lado… aunque fuera Sanji.

-Lo importante es que por ahora no tendremos problemas.- dijo Zoro.- De momento nadie sabe lo de Luffy, y tiene que seguir siendo así.

-Está bien.- me resigne sabiendo que todos tenían razón.

 ** _PVO Luffy_**

 _Tenía que admitir que había sido divertido._

Además de que me había salido estupendamente la actuación. Al principio no estaba seguro de que fuera a funcionar, pero al final logre incluso un par de lágrimas de cocodrilo. Cuando Robin me contó su idea estaba confundido. ¿Se suponía que tenía que hacerme pasar por el hijo de Nami? Además de dejar caer que mi padre era Monkey D. Luffy, es decir, yo. Y eso me confundía más.

-Luffy no te quedes ahí parado.- mire a Nami.

-Soy Ed, _mama_.- le dije con una sonrisa divertida. Ella rodó los ojos.

-Tenemos que ir a comprarte ropa _Ed_.- dijo haciendo énfasis en el nombre.

-Que aburrido.- me queje. Sabía lo que me esperaba con las compras, pero eso no quería decir que me gustase. Y no tenía otra opción, porque mi ropa no me servía mientras continuara como un niño.

-Sera rápido.- se agacho colocándose a mi altura.- Y después iremos a comer.

-Genial.- respondí avergonzado por su sonrisa.

-Pues andando.- me agarro la mano de forma suave y comenzamos a caminar por la isla Gyojin.

Al mirar a Nami caminar junto a mí, mientras me sonreía y me llevaba de la mano me hizo recordar una conversación (entre tantas) que tuve con Rayleigh durante el entrenamiento.

 ** _FLASBACK_**

 _Otro día de entrenamiento pasó, y ahora tanto Rayleigh como yo nos encontrábamos sentados alrededor de una hoguera, uno en frente del otro._

 _-¿Hay algo que te preocupa?_

 _-Hecho de menos a todos.- acabe respondiendo varios minutos después.- Y espero que estén bien.- suspire._

 _-¿Solo eso?_

 _-Y espero que Nami no se enfade por mi decisión de esperar dos años para entrenar.- me queje con un suspiro lastimoso._

 _-¿Nami?- pregunto.- ¿No es tu navegante?_

 _-Si.- sonreí.- Y es la mejor._

 _-Ya veo.- dijo riendo.- Solo estas preocupado por la posibilidad de que Nami este preocupada._

 _-También estoy preocupado por los demás.- me defendí sin entenderlo del todo._

 _-Lo se Luffy.- me sonrió.- Pero creo que te gusta Nami, por eso has pensado antes en ella._

 _-¿Gustar?- pregunte confundido._

 _-Quieres a todos tus nakamas, y eso es gustar de amistad.- intento explicar.- Pero ese no es el único "gustar que existe"._

 _-...No entiendo._

 _-Para cada persona, hay una persona que nos complementa.- sonrió con nostalgia.- Esa persona será lo más importante, siempre estarás protegiéndola y velando por su seguridad.- me miro a los ojos.- Te encantara verla sonreír, y procuraras que esa sonrisa no se borre._

 _-Mmm…- medite._

 _-Esa persona te hará sentir extraño, como mariposas en el estómago.- añadió.- Y al encontrarla no querrás dejarla marchar nunca.- sonrió.- La querrás, y la desearas como mujer._

 _-Ya veo.- acabe diciendo varios minutos después._

 _-Y ahora basta de charla y a seguir entrenando._

 _-¡Sí!- me levante y lo seguí._

 _La verdad es que en ese momento no había entendido casi nada de lo que me había explicado, por lo que acabe mandando esa conversación al fondo de mi mente_

 ** _FIN FLASBACK_**

Y en ese momento, mientras veía la sonrisa de Nami, esa misma conversación había entrado a mi cabeza de nuevo.

 _"Te encantara verla sonreír, y procuraras que esa sonrisa no se borre"._

Recordé cada vez que le daba mi sombrero, mi mayor tesoro, para borrar su cara seria o sus lágrimas y que su sonrisa regresase.

 _"Esa persona te hará sentir extraño, como mariposas en el estómago"._

Recordé todas las veces que he estado junto a Nami, ella sonriéndome o simplemente estando a mi lado. Riendo, hablando, o simplemente peleando por cualquier tontería sin importancia.

" _La querrás, y la desearas como mujer"._

Y por último recordé cuando las dos veces que vi su cuerpo desnudo, he incluso recordé esa misma mañana, cuando desperté a su lado y me sentí reconfortado por su calor.

 _¿De verdad… me gustaba Nami?_

Me preguntaba una y otra vez mientras continuábamos nuestro camino por la isla Gyojin.

 _En ese momento, podía jurar que me arrepentía de no haberle prestado más atención a Rayleigh ese día._

* * *

 _ **¡Y hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy! ¿Que os ha parecido? Robin no a perdido su toque malvado después de los dos años jajajaja**_

 _ **¿Queréis más? ... ¡** **Convencedme** **de que suba** **rápido** **! jajaja**_

 ** _¿Comentarios? ¿Votos? jajajaja_**


	7. Capitulo 5

**_¡Aquí os dejo el nuevo capitulo para alegraros el lunes! Pero antes ... os digo lo siguiente:_**

 ** _._**

 ** _¡ Este FanFic comienza a partir del capitulo 517 del anime ! ¡ Y contendrá detalles de los arcos del anime y el manga !_**

 ** _¡ Isla Gyojin, Punk Hazard, Dressrosa ! ¡ Si esos nombres no te suenan, deja de leer o te encontraras con Spoilers !_**

 ** _._**

 ** _¡Historia PROPIA!_** ** _¡_** ** _Personajes de Eiichiro Oda ! ¡ NO plagies y SE original !_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Y ahora si ... ¡A leer!_**

* * *

 ** _CAPITULO 5_**

 ** _PVO Nami_**

Observe a mini Luffy de reojo totalmente extrañada al ver que había estado callado por más de diez minutos. Y todavía más extraño que no se hubiese quejado ni una sola vez por las compras, además de que no me había pedido comida.

Caminábamos por las calles de la isla Gyojin, con todo el mundo mirándonos. Algunos eran más discretos y nos miraban de reojo, y otros lo hacían descaradamente.

De forma instintiva, coloque una mano protectora sobre el hombro de Luffy. Los príncipes nos habían asegurado que no corríamos peligro, pero todas esas miradas no me eran de confianza. Al colocar la mano sobre Luffy note que daba un brinco por lo que lo mire confundida. Este me miraba de reojo y al ver que lo miraba, aparto su mirada de mí.

-¿Estas bien Lu… _Ed_?- lo mire confundida.

-Estoy cansado.- susurro sin mirarme.

-Está bien.- suspire.- Regresemos al Sunny.- él asintió, pero no dijo nada.

 ** _PVO Normal_**

Mientras Luffy y Nami volvían al Sunny, los demás tripulantes continuaban con sus tareas.

Por un lado Sanji, Usopp y Brook se encontraban llenando el Sunny de comida, ya que con las prisas por salir de Sabaody no habían podido llenar la nevera. Franky y Chopper se encargaban de recoger madera o cualquier cosa que pudiesen necesitar para el Sunny, ademas de medicinas.

Mientras que Zoro y Robin iban caminando por las calles de la isla sin ninguna tarea que hacer.

-¿Qué aremos con el capitán?- Robin miro de reojo al espadachín.

-Tenemos que encontrar al tipo que causo esto.- respondió.- Y solucionarlo.

-No creo que se deje ver fácilmente.- se quejó Zoro.

-Mientras lo solucionamos tenemos que asegurarnos de que nadie descubra lo ocurrido.

-Ese tipo puede ir diciéndolo.- dijo Zoro con indiferencia.

-Aunque lo diga, solo será un rumor hasta que se demuestre.- dijo Robin.- Por eso nos tenemos que encargar de que nadie sepa nada.

-Y por eso has metido a la bruja en ese lio.- dijo divertido Zoro.

-Es lo primero que se me ocurrió.- dijo con inocencia.

-Claro.- dijo irónico.

Los dos continuaron caminando por las calles, vigilando los alrededores para asegurarse de que nadie tenía pensado atacarlos, mientras seguían buscando más soluciones para el problema de su capitán.

Por otro lado en el barco, Nami observaba confundida y preocupada a Luffy, que nada más llegar al Sunny se había ido corriendo a su lugar favorito, y había estado ignorándola por completo a partir de ese momento.

-Ese idiota.- se quejó la peli naranja. La navegante se dirigió con paso decidido a su mini huerto de mandarinas, cogió dos de ellas y regreso a la tumbona que se encontraba en una esquina de la cubierta.- ¡Luffy!- grito después de asegurarse de que nadie estaba cerca para escucharla. El chico la miro y al ver que le hacía señas con la mano para que se acercase resoplo y obedeció.

-¿Qué?- pregunto sin mirar a su navegante.

-Toma.- Luffy la miro de reojo. Vio que en su mano tenía una mandarina, por lo que desconfiado (por que Nami nunca daba mandarinas sin nada a cambio) la cogió. Fue entonces cuando la miro a la cara, y la vio sonreír con sinceridad y transparencia.

Inmediatamente todos los pensamientos que habían estado rondando por la cabeza de Luffy ese día salieron a la superficie, y el mini capitán acabo sonrojándose. Este aparto la mirada (para que su navegante no lo viera) y dio un paso hacia atrás.

-Gracias.- susurro antes de salir corriendo, colocándose en su sitio favorito de nuevo.

-Qué raro.- se dijo la chica caminando hacia su huerto de mandarinas para mimarlas mientras esperaba el regreso de los demás.

Lo que no vio la navegante, fue la mirada que su capitán le dedicaba mientras apretaba con cariño la mandarina que le había dado. Fue esa misma noche, mientras la tripulación del Sombrero de Paja comía, cuando las cosas comenzaron a tornarse algo más raras de lo normal.

-¿Habéis comprado todas las provisiones?- pregunto Nami.

-Todo esta abordo Nami-swan.- le dijo acercándose a ella e ignorando la mirada que Luffy le estaba echando.

-¿Habéis visto algo raro Robin?

-Todo en orden.- dijo la arqueóloga, mirando a Luffy divertida, ya que al parecer era la única que había visto la mirada de Luffy sobre el cocinero.

-¿Franky?

-Todo en orden.- dijo el Cyborg.

-¿Nami-swan está listo el Log Pose?- se sentó junto a Nami y paso una mano sobre sus hombros.

-Mañana por la tarde estará listo.- le dijo con indiferencia.- Iremos ante el rey para agradecerle su hospitalidad y nos iremos.

-Genial.- se pegó más a la navegante.- Mañana podríamos ir a dar un paseo y…

Pero antes de que Sanji pudiese acabar la frase, había sido empujado fuera del banco y tirado al suelo. En su lugar ahora se encontraba Luffy, que miraba a Nami con inocencia e ignoraba las miradas confundidas de todos, y la mirada enojada de Sanji.

-¿Me ayudas a cortar la carne Nami?- le dijo con voz infantil.

-¿Ayudarte… a cortar la carne?- pregunto sorprendida y confundida.- ¿A ti?

-¿Qué tiene de raro?- nadie dijo nada, pero todos pensaron lo mismo.

 _¿Desde cuándo Luffy necesitaba ayuda con su carne?_

-Ehh… claro.- la navegante sonrió.

-¡Mocoso ese es mi sitio!- grito Sanji que se había levantado de golpe dispuesto a arrojar a Luffy fuera la cocina.

-Pero yo quiero que Nami me ayude.- hizo un puchero, e inmediatamente la navegante lo cogió y lo sentó en su regazo.

-Ya puedes sentarte en tu sitio.- dijo la chica, mientras Robin y Zoro sonreían al ver la cara de horror del cocinero.

-Maldito mocoso.- se quejó sentándose de nuevo en su sitio mientras le clavaba puñales con la mirada a su capitán.

Nami sonreía mientras ayudaba a su mini capitán a cortarse la carne, Robin y Zoro sonreían con diversión al ver el comportamiento celoso de su capitán, y los demás observaban confundidos lo ocurrido.

 ** _PVO Luffy_**

Tras asegúrame de que Sanji, Brook y Franky estaban dormidos, me baje de la cama y haciendo el menor ruido posible salí del cuarto cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

La cena había acabado horas atrás, y tras un día agotador todos habían decidido ir a dormir. El problema es que no podía dormir, ya que no podía parar de recordar lo sucedido en la comida. Había actuado sin pensar, ya que al ver como ese idiota de Sanji se acercaba de más a Nami no había podido capaz de aguantarme, y antes de darme cuenta lo había tirado al suelo.

 _Mía. Nami era mía._

Eso es lo que no paraba de circular por mi mente desde que había echado a Sanji de su lado. La primera excusa que se le había ocurrido había sido la carne, cosa extraña porque nunca me había gustado que tocasen mi comida.

 _Pero si era Nami…_

Con pasos totalmente silenciosos, para evitar despertar a alguien, camine hacia el cuarto de Nami. Al llegar abrí la puerta con sumo cuidado y entre a la habitación cerrando la puerta de nuevo.

Espere un par de segundos sin moverme, esperando alguna evidencia de que estuviera despierta, pero al no ver ninguna me acerque a la cama. Nami dormía de lado con la manta tapándola hasta la cintura, dejando a la vista la fina camisa de tirantes que la cubría.

Trague saliva y me subí a la cama acostándome a su lado. Sabia que probablemente mañana me mataría a golpes por entrar en su cuarto y dormir con ella, pero en ese momento no me importaba.

 _Quería estar con Nami._

Me pegue a ella y sonreí feliz al notar como su brazo se colocaba sobre mí. Subí la manta para taparnos a los dos por completo para que no se resfriara y cerré los ojos.

 _No sabía por qué, pero definitivamente esto valía la pena._

 ** _PVO Nami_**

 _-¡Luffy se ha fugado!- a_ l escuchar a Usopp gritar a primera hora de la mañana, no tuve más remedio que abrir los ojos de manera perezosa.

Me senté en la cama y me restregué los ojos mientras bostezaba. Podía escuchar como Usopp continuaba gritando, e incluso Chopper había empezado a gritar junto a él.

 _-¡Se ha fugado el capitán!_ \- gritaba ahora Chopper.

Sabiendo que eso era imposible, y que Luffy estaría en cualquier lugar del Sunny, los ignore y me desperece dispuesta a levantarme y empezar el último día en la isla Gyojin. Fui a levantarme, y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que a mi lado tapado totalmente por las mantas estaba Luffy completamente dormido. Lo mire confundida,

 _¿Cuándo había entrado al cuarto?_

-¿Nami has visto al cap…?- Robin entro al cuarto y me miro divertida.- Parece que sí.

-No tengo ni idea de cómo llego hasta aquí.- me defendí.- Se tuvo que colar en medio de la noche.

-Yo no dije nada.- respondió con una sonrisa. Fui a responder, pero Luffy abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama, mirándonos a las dos confundido.

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto bostezando.

-Estas en mi cuarto.- me queje.

-¿¡Porque me has traído aquí Nami!?- grito sorprendido.

-¡Eres tu quien se coló en medio de la noche idiota!- le di un capón en la cabeza.

-Eso duele.- se quejó con un puchero.- Es que Sanji ronca y no puedo dormir, y tú eres muy cómoda y cálida Nami.

-Que monada.- lo abrace con fuerza.

-Iré a decirles a los demás que el capitán no se ha fugado.- dijo Robin riendo.

-¿Yo me he fugado?- pregunto mini Luffy.

-No te encontraban y Usopp y Chopper estaban gritando por eso.- me queje negando con la cabeza.

-Iré con ellos.- dijo con una sonrisa. Se acercó a mí, beso mi mejilla torpemente y salió de la habitación riendo.

-Parece que Luffy de niño es todo un peligro.- dijo Robin mirándome con burla.

-¿Tú no te ibas?- pregunte mientras apartaba la mirada para que no me viera sonrojada.

-Sí, pero esto era más divertido, y me quede.- dijo riendo. Me levante de la cama ignorando su mirada divertida y me metí al baño.- No tardes navegante, que el desayuno ya está listo.- segundos después escuché la puerta cerrarse.

 _¿Qué demonios pasaba con Luffy?_

-Gracias por la hospitalidad.- incline la cabeza (al igual que todos) ante el rey Gyojin.

-No ha sido nada.- dijo riendo.

-Ya hemos acabado con los preparativos.- continué.- Y el Log Pose está listo, por lo que nos marcharemos de inmediato.

-Antes de que os valláis, tengo que daros algo.- nos dijo con una sonrisa.- Shanks me lo dejo para que os lo diera cuando os viera.

-¿¡Un regalo de Shanks!?

- _Ed_ no interrumpas.- coloque la mano en el hombro de Luffy y lo pegue a mí.

-No pasa nada, después de todo es un niño.- dijo riendo.

-¡No soy un niño!- se quejó.- ¡Soy Monkey D. Lu…!

-Ya sabemos que te llamas Monkey D. Edward, cariño.- dije de manera nerviosa mientras le tapaba la boca.- Estos niños.

-Como decía, Shanks dejo esto para vosotros.- el rey coloco frente a mí un Log Pose, un poco diferente.

-¿Qué…?

-Este Log Pose te muestra las tres islas más cercanas.- explico.- Cuanto más gira una flecha más peligrosa es la isla.

-Entonces esta…- señale a una que giraba rápidamente.

-De las tres es la más peligrosa.- señalo a las otras dos.- Esta es la menos peligrosa, y esta es un punto intermedio.

-Entonces… si es peligrosa… ¡Es más divertida!- grito y me miro con estrellitas en los ojos.- ¡Iremos a esa!

-Cariño ya sabes que es tu _padre_ quien elige la isla.- le dije mirando al rey de reojo.- Y hasta que nos encontremos con _papa_ de nuevo, yo soy al navegante, y yo elijo el destino.- dije intentando convencerlo.

-Sabes que _papa_ ira a la más divertida.- me sonrió con burla.

-Está bien.- acabe rindiéndome mientras Usopp y Chopper me miraban horrorizados.

-¿Le dejara elegir a él el destino?- pregunto sorprendido uno de los príncipes.

-Es igual que su padre, y piensa igual que el.- dije intentando salir del aprieto.

-Son tan parecidos que hasta podríamos decir que son la misma persona.- se burlo Robin.

-...- los príncipes observaron a Robin confundidos.

-Lo más probable es que tenga razón y Luffy nos esté esperando en esa isla.- dije ignorando el comentario de Robin y riendo de manera nerviosa.

-Entiendo.- rió el rey.- Tened buen viaje.

-Gracias.- asentí con una sonrisa e inmediatamente todos comenzamos a caminar hacia el Sunny.

 ** _PVO Normal_**

Ya con los Mugiwara subidos al Sunny todos comenzaron a preparar el barco para subir a la superficie en el Nuevo Mundo. Un par de horas después, el barco se despegaba de la tierra y comenzaba a elevarse del suelo de la isla.

-Hasta la próxima.- los saludaba Luffy con una sonrisa.

Todos sonrieron ante la imagen de su pequeño capitán, sobretodo la navegante del barco, que sin que nadie se diera cuenta, le dedico a su mini capitán una sonrisa llena de admiración, cariño y amor.

 _¿Qué les depararía el Nuevo Mundo a los Mugiwara?_

* * *

 _ **¡Y hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy! ¿Que os ha parecido? Su visita en la primera isla ha acabado, y ahora toca el Nuevo Mundo ¿Que les espera?**_

 _ **¿Queréis más? ... ¡** **Convencedme** **de que suba** **rápido** **! jajaja**_

 ** _¿Comentarios? ¿Votos? jajajaja_**


	8. Capitulo 6

**_¡Aquí os dejo el nuevo capitulo para alegraros el lunes! Pero antes ... os digo lo siguiente:_**

 ** _._**

 ** _¡ Este FanFic comienza a partir del capitulo 517 del anime ! ¡ Y contendrá detalles de los arcos del anime y el manga !_**

 ** _¡ Isla Gyojin, Punk Hazard, Dressrosa ! ¡ Si esos nombres no te suenan, deja de leer o te encontraras con Spoilers !_**

 ** _._**

 ** _¡Historia PROPIA!_** ** _¡_** ** _Personajes de Eiichiro Oda ! ¡ NO plagies y SE original !_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Y ahora si ... ¡A leer!_**

* * *

 ** _CAPITULO 6_**

 ** _PVO Nami_**

La salida al Nuevo mundo no había sido fácil, ya sabían que el clima en ese mar era un auténtico infierno, pero verlo en primera fila había sido de lo más sorprendente.

Al salir del agua nos había recibido un más enfurecido junto al viento y los truenos. Segundos después habíamos sido rodeados por buques de guerra de la marina (que habían resultado ser espejismos del mar del nuevo mundo).

Después de que los espejismos desaparecieran habían sido atacados por la lluvia, y no una normal, sino una lluvia de gotas gigantes. Justo después esas gotas de agua se volvieron gotas de granizo, seguidas por una avalancha de nieve caída del cielo.

 _Suerte que Robin nos salvó a tiempo, o no lo habríamos contado._

Pero lo más sorprendente de todo había sido cuando el mar se partió en dos, e increíblemente, pudimos librarnos de eso con un Coup of Burst. Después de eso habíamos caído en un clima tranquilo… y muy caluroso.

-La próxima isla está a una semana de distancia.- dije horas después, mientras todos descansábamos en el césped del Sunny.

-¡Que calor!- escuché quejarse a algunos.

-¿Qué clase de más raro es este?- pregunto Zoro.

-Este es el mar Maubeugemour, conocido como mar enfurecido.

-El nombre le viene que ni pintado.- dijo Robin riendo.

-El clima de este mar no se ha visto en ningún otro.- continué explicando.- Y cambia continuamente.

-¡Que divertido!- mire a Luffy que estaba riendo, dejando en claro que este lugar le encantaba.

-Es peligroso, no divertido.- se quejó Usopp.

-¿Cuándo llegaremos a la próxima isla?-pregunto ignorando a Usopp.

-Ya te dije que tardaremos una semana.- me puse en pie.- Eso si el tiempo no nos causa problemas.

-¿Dónde vas?

-Ahora que el tiempo esta calmado, aprovecharé para terminar el mapa de la isla Gyojin.- lo mire de reojo.- Si el tiempo cambia avisadme.

-¡Voy contigo Na…!

-¡De eso nada mocoso!

Suspire al ver como Luffy y Sanji comenzaban a pelear, y sabiendo que tardarían un rato los ignore y me metí dentro del Sunny para ir hacia mi cuarto de cartografía.

 ** _PVO Normal_**

Los siguientes días transcurrieron con calma.

El camino hacia la nueva isla no estaba siendo problema, y solo habían tenido que enfrentar tres tormentas en los cinco días y medio que los Mugiwara llevaban de camino en el Nuevo Mundo. No habían tenido que enfrentarse a ningún marine o pirata, por lo que toda la tripulación estaba más o menos calmada. Zoro se encontraba entrenando, Robin leyendo, Sanji estaba en su cocina. Por otro lado estaban Usopp y Chopper que reían por las bromas y trucos de Franky. Mientras que el esqueleto de la tripulación estaba con su guitarra.

 _En cuanto a Luffy…_

Se había pasado los cinco días detrás de Nami, cosa que había provocado varias discusiones entre Sanji y el capitán, para diversión de todos los demás tripulantes.

Luffy perseguía a Nami a todas horas, ignorando las peticiones de Usopp y de los demás para unirse a sus juegos. Y cuando Sanji veía que su capitán se acerca de más a Nami (según el criterio del cocinero) iba hacia Luffy dispuesto a patearlo lejos de Nami.

Cosa que en ningún momento había logrado, porque la navegante siempre defendía a su capitán, después de todo en esos momentos Luffy solo era un niño, y a Nami le parecía adorable que su capitán la siguiera. Pero lo que nadie sabía es que la cabeza de Luffy giraba a toda velocidad, pensando en todo momento en las palabras de Rayleigh, y en lo que él mismo sentía cuando estaba con su navegante. Además de que se aseguraba de que el cocinero no se acercara a _su Nami._

En definitiva… los días eran muy tranquilos en el Sunny.

 ** _PVO Nami_**

-¡Ven aquí mocoso!- alce la cabeza al escuchar a Sanji gritar, y vi que corría detrás de Luffy.- ¡No vas a escaparte!

-¡Yo no he sido!- se quejó al ver que había quedado atrapado en una esquina sin posibilidad de huida.

-¡Claro que has sido tu renacuajo!-lo agarro por la camisa.

-¡Que no!- grito apartando la mirada de Sanji y silbando.

-¡Serás…!- lo zarandeo.- ¡Te vas a quedar sin comida una semana!

-Pero yo no…

-Tienes salsa en la mejilla Luffy.- le dije riendo.

-¿Me he manchado?- se llevó la mano a la mejilla y no pude evitar reí al ver que había caído en la trampa.- ¡Me has engañado Nami!

-¡Serán dos semanas!

-¡Nooooo!

-¡Tierra a la vista!- grito Franky horas después.

Al escuchar el grito de Franky todos fuimos a ver la isla a la que nos tendríamos que enfrentar, y no pude evitar gritar sorprendida al ver lo que se encontraba frente a nosotros.

-La isla esta… ¿En llamas?- preguntaron.

-Eso parece.- mire los laterales de la isla.- No veo ninguna entrada.

-Tendremos que ir a investigar.

-Tú no te mueves de aquí.- le dije a Luffy.

-¿Por qué?- se quejó.

-Te recuerdo que ahora eres un niño.- coloque las manos en la cadera.- Te quedas en el barco.

-¿Cómo entraremos a la isla?- pregunto Robin sin prestar atención a mi discusion con mini Luffy.

-Yo me encargo.- cogí el Clima Tact e hice aparecer un camino de nube.- Con el Mini Merry podréis ir a la entrada de la isla.

-¡Yo quiero ir!

-Irán Sanji, Zoro, Robin y Usopp.- dije ignorando las quejas de Luffy.- Los demás nos quedaremos aquí mientras vosotros investigáis la isla.

-Nos llevaremos un Den Den Mushi.- dijo Robin. Minutos después todos estaban dentro del mini Merry, y este comenzó a desaparecer en el río de nube.

-Yo quería ir a la isla.- mire a Luffy, que se encontraba con los brazos cruzados y un adorable puchero.

 _Era tan… adorable._

 ** _PVO Luffy_**

-Eres adorable Luffy.- me dijo riendo mientras me estiraba la mejilla.

-¡No lo soy!- me queje apartando su mano.- ¡Soy un hombre, y los hombres no son adorables!- me cruce de brazos de nuevo.- Y yo quería ir a esa isla.- la vi suspirar y ponerse de cuclillas frente a mí con una sonrisa.

-Lo se Luffy, pero sabes que es peligroso.- me dijo.- Déjanos protegerte.

-Soy yo quien tiene que protegerte Nami.- dije de carrerilla sorprendiéndola.- ¡Y a los demás!- añadí para salir del aprieto.

-Por una vez nosotros te protegeremos a ti Luffy.- dijo riendo.- Cuando regreses a la normalidad, puedes protegerme a mí y a los demás todo lo que quieras.- me revolvió el pelo.- Pero no olvides que somos un equipo.

-Está bien.- sonreí.- Pero sigo queriendo ir a la isla.- ella negó con la cabeza divertida.

-Eres imposible.- se quejo riendo.

-Hemos llegado a la puerta de la isla, pero está totalmente sellada por la marina..- escuché decir a Robin por el Den Den Mushi.

-Una isla cerrada por la marina rodeada en llamas.- hablo Nami.

-¿En qué piensas navegante?- hablo Robin.

-He estado mirando las nubes del otro lado de la isla, y son nubes de nieve.

-Pues aquí no hay nada de nieve.- dijo la voz de Usopp.- ¡Son todo llamas!

-Isla mitad llamas, mitad nieve.- la vi mirar hacia la isla con expresión pensativa.- Según escuche, Aokiji y Akainu se enfrentaron en una de las islas del nuevo mundo.

-¿Por qué?- pregunte sorprendido.

-Sengoku se retiró después de la guerra y nombro a Aokiji como su sucesor.- explico.- Muchos querían que Akainu fuera el nuevo almirante de flota, y no Aokiji.- suspiro.- Se enfrentaron y gano Akainu, y después de eso Aokiji no quería seguir órdenes de Akainu y dejo la marina.

-Nadie le ha vuelto a ver desde entonces.- añadió la voz de Robin.- Yo también escuché de eso, pero no pensé que fuera verdad.

-Se dice que la isla donde se enfrentaron quedo inhabitable, y fue cerrada por la marina.- les dije.

-Que poder más increíble.- dijo Franky.- Dejar una isla en esas condiciones.

-Qué miedo dan.- se quejó Chopper.

-Investigaremos un poco y después regresaremos.- dijo Zoro.

-Está bien.- dijo Nami.- Después de todo tenemos que esperar a que el Log Pose se cargue, y creo que tardara un par de horas más.

-Os informaremos si ocurre algo más.- dijo Robin.

-Está bien.- y la comunicación se cortó.

-Espero que no nos encontremos con Akainu u otro almirante.- se quejó Brook.

-… Akainu.- apreté los puños con furia. Ese tipo había sido quien había acabado con Ace. Era el culpable de que no pudiese ver a mi hermano de nuevo, y deseaba con todas mis fuerzas ponerle las manos encima.

-¿Ocurre algo?- escuche decir a Nami, pero no conteste.

 _Si tan solo regresase a mi cuerpo… yo…_

-¡Luffy!- alce la cabeza al escuchar el grito de Nami. Al mirarla vi que estaba frente a mí de rodillas mirándome preocupada.- ¿Qué ocurre Luffy?

-No es nada.- aparte la mirada.

-No puedes mentirme Luffy.- me cogió el mentón y me obligo a mirarla.- Te conozco, y sé que ocurre algo.

-Akainu… fue el...- susurre.- Él fue…en la guerra Akainu…- era incapaz de acabar la frase. Habían pasado dos años desde aquello, pero todavía era incapaz de hablar sobre ello sin que doliese.- Akainu… él…

-No es necesario.- de inmediato sentí los brazos de Nami rodeándome.- Lo entiendo.

Sabía que todos estaban enterados sobre lo ocurrido en la guerra de Marinenfour, pero eso no significaba que pudiesen verme llorar o perder la cabeza. Y es lo que sin duda pasaría si hablase, por esa razón no les contaba nada.

Yo era el capitán, tenía que protegerlos a todos, y para eso no podía mostrarme débil.

 _Tenía que ser…_

-No te lo guardes todo Luffy.- me susurro en el oído para que nadie más escuchara.- Puedes confiar en mí.

 _… fuerte._

Antes de darme cuenta le estaba devolviendo el abrazo a Nami, enterrando la cabeza en su hombro y ocultando mi cara llorosa de los demás, sabiendo que esto era una debilidad que mis enemigos podrían aprovechar.

 _Pero si era Nami… ella era diferente._

 ** _PVO Nami_**

-¿Estas más calmado?- pregunte horas después mientras lo veía comer. Era bueno que Sanji no estuviera, porque le daría un patatús si viera toda la comida que le había dado a Luffy.

-Si Nami.- y sonrió.

-No voy a preguntarte nada más sobre lo de antes.- le dije poniéndome seria.- Pero tienes que saber que puedes confiar en mi Luffy.

-Lo se.- y me sonrió de nuevo.- Confió en ti Nami.- su mirada me dijo que no mentía.

Después de eso ninguno de los dos dijo nada y Luffy siguió comiendo mientras yo lo observaba con una sonrisa. A lo lejos podía escuchar como Chopper, Brook y Franky jugaban en la cubierta, ya que podía escuchar sus risas desde la cocina...

 _...Hasta que sus voces se apagaron y en su lugar escuche gritos_.

Tanto Luffy como yo nos levantamos de golpe y salimos a cubierta corriendo buscando la razón por la que Chopper y los demás habían gritado, y la encontré en uno de los lados del Sunny. Era un tipo que nunca antes había visto, y nos miraba a todos con una sonrisa.

-Hola.- dijo mirándome fijamente. No sabía si era un enemigo o un amigo, porque no lo conocía de nada y tampoco me sonaba. Y por la cara de los demás deducía que tampoco sabían quién era.

-¡Tor…!- al ver que Luffy caminaba hacia el tipo raro cogí a Luffy del brazo y lo coloque a mi espalda de forma protectora.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunte desconfiada y sin soltar a Luffy.

-Vengo a ver a Mugiwara no Luffy.- dijo sonriendo.- Tengo algo que hablar con vuestro capitán.- al escucharle decir eso me tense.

 _¿Qué podría querer de Luffy?_

* * *

 _ **¡Y hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy! ¿Que os ha parecido? ¡Han llegado al nuevo mundo! jajaja**_

 _ **¿Queréis más? ... ¡** **Convencedme** **de que suba** **rápido** **! jajaja**_

 ** _¿Comentarios? ¿Votos? jajajaja_**


	9. Capitulo 7

**_¡Aquí os dejo el nuevo capitulo para alegraros el lunes! Pero antes ... os digo lo siguiente:_**

 ** _._**

 ** _¡ Este FanFic comienza a partir del capitulo 517 del anime ! ¡ Y contendrá detalles de los arcos del anime y el manga !_**

 ** _¡ Isla Gyojin, Punk Hazard, Dressrosa ! ¡ Si esos nombres no te suenan, deja de leer o te encontraras con Spoilers !_**

 ** _._**

 ** _¡Historia PROPIA!_** ** _¡_** ** _Personajes de Eiichiro Oda ! ¡ NO plagies y SE original !_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Y ahora si ... ¡A leer!_**

* * *

 ** _CAPITULO 7_**

 ** _PVO Luffy_**

No sabía que podía querer Torao, pero tenía que ser importante si había venido hasta aquí para hablar conmigo. Este me había mirado unos segundos y después me había ignorado olímpicamente y se había centrado en Nami de nuevo.

 _-Vengo a ver a Mugiwara no Luffy_.- dijo sonriendo.- _Tengo algo que hablar con vuestro capitán._ \- al decir eso no me había mirado, por lo que imagine que con esta apariencia de niño no me había reconocido.

Franky y Brook se encontraban a nuestros lados, mirando a Torao de manera desconfiada, mientras que Chopper se encontraba "escondido" detrás de Franky. Y mientras yo estaba a la espalda de Nami, ya que en ningún momento me había soltado, y por su cara podía jurar que no lo haría, además de que tenía el Sorcery Clima Tact preparado para atacar.

-¿Qué haces aquí Torao?- le dije con una sonrisa, lo que causo que todos me miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Torao?- me miro sorprendido.- El único que me llama así es…- me miro entrecerrando los ojos.- ¿Quién eres niño?

-No es nadie.- dijo Nami rápidamente.

-Nami, Torao es de fiar.- le dije colocando una mano en su pierna.

-¿Lo conoces?- pregunto sorprendida.

-Si lo conozco.- la mire de reojo.- Él me salvo hace dos años.- susurre para que solo ella me escuchara.

Nada más escuchar eso, la cara de Nami cambio por completo. Me lanzo una mirada de tristeza y arrepentimiento, luego le dirigió una mirada a Torao llena de gratitud, y al final regreso a mi lanzándome una mirada que decía claramente _"Luego tendrás que explicar eso",_ y yo simplemente asentí.

-Yo no te conozco niño.- intervino Torao.

Me gire a mirarlo con una sonrisa, y note que parecía estar igual que dos años atrás cuando me saco de la guerra. Recordaba vagamente esos momentos, además de que me había enterado de que él había sido el medico que me curo, y por el que ahora estaba vivo. Y es por eso por lo que confiaba en Torao, porque se lo había ganado, y lo consideraba un amigo.

-Es a mí a quien buscas Torao.- dije riendo y dando un par de pasos hacia el.- Soy Luffy.

-¿Mugiwara?- pregunto sorprendido y sin creérselo del todo.

-Soy Luffy.- reí de nuevo.- En el camino tuvimos varios problemas… y acabe así.- me señale con una sonrisa.

-¿…Como?- me miro de arriba abajo.- ¿…Que?

-Torao te has quedado de piedra.- dije riendo al ver su cara.

-Supongo que podemos pasar a la cocina.- hablo Nami bajando el Clima Tact.- Así podremos comer algo mientras hablas con Luffy, Torao.

-Mi nombre es Law.- se quejó.

-Por aquí Torao.- le dije ignorando sus palabras y caminando hacia la cocina.

 ** _PVO Nami_**

Minutos después todos estábamos dentro de la cocina… _o casi todos_.

Brook y Franky se habían quedado fuera con el Den Den Mushi para poner a los demás al día sobre lo ocurrido, y para saber cómo les iba en la expedición de la isla. Mientras que Chopper había entrado para (palabras exactas del pequeño reno) _"Ayudarnos en caso de que fuera una trampa"_

 _Aunque por la tranquilidad de Luffy, lo dudaba._

Torao, o Law, se había sentado frente a mí, Chopper estaba mi derecha, y Luffy había ido directo a mis piernas para sentarse, y ahora miraba a Law con una sonrisa. Mientras que este miraba a Luffy con una ceja alzada.

-Así que tú eres Mugiwara.- hablo escéptico.- ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Un tipo me toco el pecho y se fue corriendo.- explique.- A la mañana siguiente estaba así.

-Pensaba que la fruta Modo Modo era una leyenda.- dijo sorprendido.

-¿Modo Modo?- preguntamos los tres a la vez.

-La fruta del diablo Modo Modo hace retroceder doce años a aquella persona que el usuario toque.- explico.- Aunque pensaba que era una leyenda.

-¿Y cómo puedo volver a la normalidad?- pregunte subiéndome a la mesa y pegándome a él.

-Que yo sepa, solo podrás regresar a la normalidad si derrotas al usuario.- movió la mano indicándome que me alejara de él.- ¿Quién fue?

-Ni idea.- dije sentándome en las piernas de Nami de nuevo.

-¿Dónde está quien te…?

-Ni idea.

-¿¡Y como pretendes regresar a la normalidad si ni siquiera sabes quién es o donde esta!?- se quejó.

-No lo sé Shishishi.

-Era un pirata.- intervino Nami.- Y por su tripulación y su seguridad, tiene que ser fuerte.

-Supongo que podemos coger todos los carteles de "Se Busca" para que identifiques al usuario.- dijo serio.- Con suerte será famoso.

-¿Podemos?- sonreí.- ¿Eso significa que nos ayudaras Torao?

-Venía a proponerte algo Mugiwara.- se quejó.- Quiero tu ayuda, así que antes tendré que ayudarte.

-¿Que quieres proponer?- escuche preguntar a Nami con curiosidad.

-Es algo que tengo que hablar con tu capitán.- se quejo Law.

-Cualquier cosa que tengas que decirme, puedes decirla frente a Nami.- le dije serio. Y no contaba a Chopper, porque él había salido del cuarto minutos atrás al ver que no corríamos peligro.

-Está bien.- sonrió.- Lo que tengo que proponerte es… una alianza.

-…

-…

-Para derrotar a un uno de los Yonkou.- al escuchar esa palabra reaccione.

-¿Qué Yonkou?

-El Yonkou Kaido.

-¿Ese tipo no es la criatura más poderosa del mundo?- pregunto Nami a mi espalda.

-Eso dicen.- dijo Torao restándole importancia.

-Está bien.- sonreí.

-¡Pero Luffy!

-Mientras no sea Shanks, te ayudare.- y comencé a reír.

-¡Luffy estamos hablando de un Yonkou!

-Tarde o temprano tenemos que enfrentarnos a ellos Nami.- la mire con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.- Y ahora tendremos la ayuda de Torao.

-Lo sé pero…

-Además de que hemos estado entrenando dos años.- ella suspiro derrotada.

-Está bien.- se quejó.- De todas maneras es imposible hacerte cambiar de opinión.

-Mi tripulación y yo nos hemos encargado de Caesar Clown.- explico Torao.- Y antes de ir a por Kaido tenemos que acabar con Donquixote Doflamingo.

-¿Por qué?- pregunte confundido.

-Caesar es un científico que crea Akuma No Mi artificiales, y Doflamingo controla las ventas.- explico.- Ellos aumentan el ejército de usuarios de Kaido.

-Por eso hay que eliminar a esos dos primero.- dijo Nami.- Para que podamos acabar con Kaido y no pueda recuperarse.

-Exacto.

-Solo veo una pega.

-¿Cuál?- dijimos Torao y yo a la vez.

-No solo tendremos que enfrentarnos a un Yonkou.- se quejó Nami.- ¡Si no también a un Shichibukai!

-No pasa nada Nami.- dije riendo.- Nosotros podemos con ellos.

-Eres imposible Luffy.- se quejó mientras reía.

-Pero antes de ir a por ellos tenemos que regresar a Luffy a la normalidad.- dijo Torao.- Cuando solucionemos eso, iremos a por Donquixote Doflamingo.

-¿Dónde está?

-En Dressrosa.- nos dijo.- Esta cerca de esta isla, que es donde atrape a Caesar.

-¿Has estado dentro?- pregunte.

-Hace unos días, y capture a Caesar.- sonrió.- Me entere de que habías llegado a la isla Gyojin y decidí esperarte.

-Ya veo.

-Aunque no me esperaba encontrarte así.- me miro frustrado.

 ** _PVO Normal_**

Mientras la conversación entre Law, Nami y Luffy continuaba, el grupo que había entrado a la isla continuaba la exploración.

-No parece que esté habitada.- decía el espadachín.

-Parece que hay signos de pelea.- dijo Robin.

-¿No recuerdas la pelea de los vice almirantes?- dijo Usopp.

-Hablo de signos más recientes.- señalo varios lugares.- Tienen pinta de tener solo unos días.

-De todas maneras no tenemos nada que hacer.- dijo Sanji.- Es mejor regresar al…- el Den Den Mushi comenzó a sonar.

-¡Tenéis que regresar al barco!- dijo la voz de Brook al descolgarlo.- Tenemos invitados.

-¿Invitados?

-Trafalgar D. Water Law está en el barco.- dijo Franky.

-¿Trafalgar Law?- dijo sorprendida Robin.- Es un Shichibukai, ¿Qué hace en el barco?

-Al parecer conoce a Luffy.- contesto.- Y ha venido a hablar con él.

-Entendido.- suspiro Sanji, y la comunicación se cortó.

Mientras el grupo de exploración regresaba a paso ligero al barco, los tres piratas continuaban en la cocina.

-Estos son todos los carteles de los novatos.- dijo Law cuando Bepo, el oso de su tripulación, se los entrego.- Si el que te hizo esto es famoso, estará aquí.

-Ya veo.- dijo el capitán mientras comenzaba a ver todos los carteles.

Aprovechando que su capitán estaba tan concentrado, lo bajo de sus piernas y lo sentó a su lado, Luffy la observo de reojo, pero no dijo nada y continuo mirando los carteles. La navegante apoyo los brazos en la mesa y la barbilla en las manos, mientras miraba con ojos entrecerrados a Law. Este le devolvía la mirada, pero cansado de la mirada que la navegante le lanzaba suspiro.

-¿Pasa algo?- acabo preguntando.

-Hay algo que no tengo claro.

-¿Qué?- pregunto.

-Hay varios piratas con recompensas más grandes que la de Luffy.- frunció el ceño.- Y por tanto, se supone que son más fuertes que Luffy.

-¡Oye!- se quejó el nombrado.

-¿Por qué Luffy para una alianza y no otro?- pregunto ignorando a su capitán.

-Investigue a toda la tripulación de Mugiwara.- dije serio.- Y fue cuando vi tu cartel, e investigue mas sobre ti, que decidí hacer la alianza con Luffy.- contesto.

-¿Mi cartel?- la navegante se señaló confundida, mientras Luffy miraba a Law con el ceño fruncido.

-Tu eres una de las razones por la que quiero una alianza con vosotros.- aclaro serio.

-¿Qué…?

-¡No te vas a llevar a Nami!- grito Luffy subiéndose a la mesa de nuevo y mirando a Law furioso.- ¡Nami es mía!

-¿Tuya?- pregunto Law alzando la ceja y sonriendo con burla.

-Yo… es decir… ¡Es nuestra navegante!- acabo diciendo entre tartamudeos.- ¡No te la vas a llevar!

-No me has entendido bien.- se quejó Law.- Yo solo…- no pudo acabar la frase, porque gritos y pasos apresurados comenzaron a escucharse en cubierta, y segundos después apareció el cocinero, que miraba a Law con horror.

-¡No vas a llevarte a Nami-swan!- grito el cocinero.

-¡Claro que no, porque Nami es mía!- intervino Luffy.

-¿Qué has dicho mocoso?- lo agarro de la camisa y comenzó a zarandearlo.

Nami y Luffy comenzaron a pelearse de forma absurda, mientras que todos los demás (que acababan de entrar a la cocina) reían por la escena que tenían delante. Nami suspiraba mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, y Law solo miraba la escena como si una segunda cabeza le hubiese crecido a todos los presentes.

-¡Dejad de hacer el idiota!- grito golpeando a Sanji y a Luffy.

-Lo sentimos.- se quejaron.

-Dejad que Law se explique.- se sentó de nuevo.- Porque no creo que este aquí para secuestrarme.

-No es eso.- acabo diciendo ya repuesto de la sorpresa.- Según tengo entendido, eres una muy buena navegante.

-Es la mejor.- Nami sonrió ante las palabras de su capitán, y Law rodo los ojos.

-Llegar a Dressrosa no es algo fácil.- aclaro.- Se necesita una navegante con gran talento para pasar el campo magnético de esa isla, y llegar a ella sin que el barco sea destrozado por los cambios bruscos del clima.

-Ya veo.- rió Luffy.- Sabia que eras de fiar.- todos rodaron los ojos por las palabras de su capitán.

-Creo que me he perdido.- dijo Usopp.- ¿Porque iremos a una isla llamada Dressrosa?

-Tenemos una alianza con Law.- sonrió Luffy.- Iremos a Dressrosa a patearle el culo a Donquixote Doflamingo, un Shichibukai.

-Y después a por el Yonkou Kaido.- se quejó la navegante.

-…

-…

-¿¡Queeee!?

-¿¡Cómo se te ocurre hacer esa locura!?- se quejó Usopp medio llorando.

-Sera divertido.- rio Luffy, que continuaba de pie sobre la mesa.

-Las alianzas piratas siempre acaban en traición Luffy.- dijo Robin con seriedad.- ¿Estás seguro de esto?

-Oye ¿Piensas traicionarme?- miro a Law a la cara, ya que al estar sobre la mesa, estaban a la misma altura.

-No.

-¿Veis?- y saco pecho, orgulloso por llevar la razón.

-¡Por lo menos dúdalo un poco idiota!

-Sera divertido.- insistió el mini capitán riendo.

-¡Y peligroso!- se quejaron todos.

-Y ahora que todo está aclarado...- hablo Luffy.- ¡Sanji tengo hambre!- y de nuevo todo regreso a la normalidad en el barco de los Mugiwara. Y mientras, Law observaba a todos los Mugiwara, planteándose si había acertado en su decisión de alianza con esos piratas.

 _Y es que… los Mugiwara eran piratas muy peculiares._

* * *

 _ **¡Y hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy! ¿Que os ha parecido?**_

 _ **¿Queréis más? ... ¡** **Convencedme** **de que suba** **rápido** **! jajaja**_

 ** _¿Comentarios? ¿Votos? jajajaja_**


	10. Capitulo 8

**_¡Aquí os dejo el nuevo capitulo para alegraros el miercoles! Pero antes ... os digo lo siguiente:_**

 ** _._**

 ** _¡ Este FanFic comienza a partir del capitulo 517 del anime ! ¡ Y contendrá detalles de los arcos del anime y el manga !_**

 ** _¡ Isla Gyojin, Punk Hazard, Dressrosa ! ¡ Si esos nombres no te suenan, deja de leer o te encontraras con Spoilers !_**

 ** _._**

 ** _¡Historia PROPIA!_** ** _¡_** ** _Personajes de Eiichiro Oda ! ¡ NO plagies y SE original !_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Y ahora si ... ¡A leer!_**

* * *

 ** _CAPITULO 8_**

 ** _PVO Luffy_**

-¿Cuál es el plan para que el idiota regrese a la normalidad?- entrecerré los ojos y mire a Sanji.

-Buscaremos al usuario que provocó esto.- me señalo Law.- Y después mi tripulación irá en su busca y nos avisaran cuando lo encuentren.

-Y nosotros iremos a patearle el trasero para que me devuelva a la normalidad Shishishi.- intervine con una sonrisa.

-Eso.- dijo rodando los ojos.

-¿Y tú donde te quedaras Torao?- pregunte sonriendo.

-Con vosotros.

-¿Eh?

-En ese estado dudo que tengas todo tu poder.- aclaró restándole importancia.- Me quedare por si necesitáis ayuda.

-Yo soy…

-Que un Shichibukai esté con nosotros en el nuevo mundo me alivia mucho.- me interrumpió Nami. Entrecerré los ojos y la mire mosqueado.

-Hace unos minutos te quejabas de la alianza Nami.- me queje.

-Lo sé, pero también sé que no cambiaras de idea.- me sonrió.- Así que miro el lado positivo.

-¿Cuál?- me queje de nuevo.

-Que tenemos la ayuda de un Shichibukai.

-Yo soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegeros.- fruncí el ceño y mire a Law.- ¡No lo necesitamos!

-Eres tu quien acepto la alianza, así que deja de decir tonterías.- se cruzó de brazos enfadada.- Y ahora me iré a continuar con el mapa de la isla Gyojin, que con todo el lió no lo he acabado todavía.- y salió de la cocina.

-Yo iré a decirle a Bepo y a los demás lo que tienen que hacer.- Law también salió, y yo me cruce de brazos enfadado.

-Menuda rabieta capitán.- Robin se colocó a mi lado.- Digna de un niño.

-¡No soy un niño!

-Claro que no capitán.- dijo riendo.-Y Nami solo quiere protegerte, igual que todos.

-¿Protegerme?- ella asintió.

-Law es fuerte, por lo que si nos encontramos a la marina o algún pirata fuerte, él podra ayudarte.

-Ya veo.- me sonroje.

 ** _PVO Nami_**

Horas después salí del cuarto de cartografía, ya que el mapa de la isla Gyojin estaba acabado (al igual que el de Punk Hazard gracias a las indicaciones que Robin me había dado).

Al salir a la cubierta del Sunny vi a Luffy hacer el tonto junto a Usopp y Chopper. De los demás no había ni rastro, por lo que supuse que estarían ocupados. Y al fondo del Sunny pude ver a Law, que estaba sentado en el suelo con los brazos detrás de la cabeza y los ojos cerrados. Sin dudarlo, comencé a caminar hacia él con paso seguro. Podía sentir la mirada de Luffy sobre mí, pero lo ignore y me coloque frente a Law.

-¿Quieres algo navegante?- no abrió los ojos.

-¿De verdad solo quieres la ayuda de Luffy?- pregunte sin darle vueltas.- ¿Seguro que no pretendes hacerle nada?

-Es la verdad.- contesto con seguridad.

-Luffy no está solo.- apreté los puños.- No permitiremos que le pase algo… no de nuevo.

-Por mi parte no tenéis de que preocuparos.- se puso en pie frente a mi.- De verdad que necesito la ayuda de Luffy.

-¿Por qué Luffy?- pregunte curiosa.

-Antes de la guerra, ya había escuchado hablar de él.- sonrió tenuemente.- El novato que no paraba de causar problemas, que lograba milagros junto a su banda, y que logro derrotar al gobierno mundial.

-Entiendo.- sonreí mientras recordaba todo lo que habíamos vivido hasta ahora, especialmente cuando fuimos a salvar a Robin enfrentándonos al mundo.- ¿Habéis identificado al tipo?

-Luffy lo reconoció hace unas horas.- me paso un cartel de "Se Busca".

-Caribou " Pelo Mojado".- mire el cartel.- 210 millones de recompensa.

-Mugiwara dice que estabas presente.- dijo.- ¿Era este?- asentí con seguridad.

-¿Y ahora?

-Mi tripulación ira en su búsqueda.- explico.- Nosotros tenemos que esperar sin llamar la atención hasta que lo encontremos.

-Pides un imposible.- dije riendo.- Para Luffy es imposible no llamar la atención.

-Ya me voy dando cuenta.- dijo sonriendo, y al ver su cara consternada no pude evitar reír con más fuerza.

-Necesitaras pacien…

-¡Nami!- me gire rápidamente y vi a Luffy correr hacia mi.- ¡Tengo que enseñarte algo!- comenzó a tirar de mí.

-Estoy hablando con…

-¡Vamos Nami!- y tiro de mi sin darme opción a negarme. Mire de reojo a Law, que nos miraba con burla, y después me centre en Luffy de nuevo.

-¿Qué querías Luffy?- pregunte cuando nos habíamos detenido.

-No quiero que estés sola con Law.- se quejó.

-¿No decías que era de confianza?- pregunte curiosa.- Y que era tu amigo.

-¡Es de confianza!- dijo seguro.- Pero… tienes que estar conmigo, que soy tu capitán.

-… Si tú lo dices.- dije riendo.

-¡Soy el capitán Nami!- insistió inflando los mofletes.

-A tus órdenes capitán.- reí mientras estiraba sus mejillas.

No tenía intención de regresar con Law, porque tenía la sospecha de que Luffy haría lo mismo de nuevo, por lo que mientras reía y escuchaba a mi espalda quejarse a Luffy, entre al cuarto de navegación.

 ** _PVO Normal_**

El día continúo de manera tranquila, y el Sunny acabo atracando en una pequeña isla que parecía estar deshabitada, y llena de plantas. Por lo que, por orden del capitán, atracaron en la costa y bajaron del barco para pasar un día de playa.

 _Ignorando las quejas de Law._

-No podemos hacer nada hasta que tu tripulación encuentre al tipo ese para patearle el culo.- decía Luffy riendo.

-Ponernos a vista de todos no es pasar desapercibido.- se quejó el Shichibukai.- La marina puede encontrarnos, o alguna banda de piratas que venga a por tu cabeza y...

-Pues les pateamos el culo.- respondió con simpleza.

-Me rindo.- suspiro y bajo del barco.- Iré a ver que hay en esta isla.- y desapareció entre la maleza.

-¡Sanji baja al carne!- grito el capitán olvidando por completo a Law.

-Por fin un día de descanso.- decía la navegante mientras se estiraba con una sonrisa.

Varios pasos a la izquierda, el mini capitán del barco no podía dejar de mirar a la navegante fijamente. Ver como el largo cabello naranja se movía con el viento, o su expresión de tranquilidad y su sonrisa de siempre.

 _-Qué guapa.-_ pensaba el mini capitán embobado.

-Se te cae la baba.- Robin, que al parecer era la única que se había dado cuenta de esto, se colocó junto a su capitán y le cerro la boca con burla.- Así no entraran moscas.

-¿Qué?- preguntaba Luffy, que seguía embobado con la navegante.

-¿Te gusta la navegante mini Luffy?- decía con burla.

-Q-qu-qu-que di-dices Robin.- retrocedió varios pasos ruborizado.- ¡Tonterías!- y salto del barco siguiendo a Chopper y Franky que ya jugaban en la arena.

Sanji ya se encontraba en la arena preparando la comida a la parrilla que su capitán había pedido a gritos, mientras que Robin y Nami tomaban el sol en las tumbonas, hablaban y reían. Brook y Franky acabaron uniéndose a Luffy y los demás para construir los castillos de arena, lo que acabo siendo una competición donde se saboteaban unos a otros para ganar.

Varias horas después la comida ya había acabado, y ahora todos los Mugiwaras estaban tirados en la arena descansando. Menos las chicas que se habían colocado de nuevo en las tumbonas, y Luffy que poniéndole ojitos a Nami había logrado que esta le hiciera un hueco en la tumbona. Law por el contrario había comido y se había sentado en uno de los árboles que estaba más apartado de todos, mientras que parecía dormir profundamente igual que Zoro.

-¡Estoy nadando!- escucharon gritar a Chopper un rato después. Todos miraron al pequeño reno al escucharlo reír.

-¿No es peligroso que este nadando en el mar?- pregunto la navegante.

-Mientras este con el flotador no habrá problemas.

-¡Yo también quiero!- Luffy se levantó de la tumbona y fue corriendo hacia Chopper, pero al entrar al agua cayó al suelo.

-Luffy, Chopper puede estar en el agua salada sin debilitarse por el flotador.- Usopp lo saco.- Este flotador evita la sal del mar.- dijo orgulloso de su último invento.

-¡Pero yo también quiero nadar!- se quejó el capitán.

-Iré a traerte el otro.- rio Usopp. Comenzó a caminar hacia el barco, pero de forma inesperada se escuchó un cañón.- ¡Nos atacan!

De un momento a otro, balas de cañón comenzaron a caer cerca de ellos, por lo que Sanji, Zoro, Brook, Franky y Usopp subieron a la cubierta del Sunny para evitar que las balas lo dañaran. En tierra se quedaron Nami, Robin, Chopper, Luffy y Law (que no parecía estar a la vista). Los que estaban en tierra, solo tardaron unos segundos en ver aparecer un barco pirata que se iba acercando a ellos rápidamente.

-¡Quiero la cabeza de Monkey D. Luffy!- gritaba alzando la espada el que parecía ser el capitán.

-¡Siii!- gritaron todos saltando del barco al estar en la orilla.

-¡Cien Fleur Delphinium!- gritaba la arqueóloga librándose de un gran número de enemigos.

Por otra parte Chopper se encontraba en su forma Heavy Point atacando a todos los enemigos posibles. Varios pasos a la derecha se encontraba con su Sorcery Clima Tact electrocutando a todos, aunque no estaba atenta del todo ya que tenía toda su atención en su capitán.

Luffy a pesar de estar en desventaja por su cuerpo de niño de siete años lo estaba haciendo bastante bien, y se había librado de dos o tres enemigos. Pero seguía en desventaja, y no duraría demasiado porque su cuerpo de niño ya pedía un descanso. No eran enemigos fuertes, pero eran un gran número, y eso lo hacía interminable. Sobre todo porque la mayoría del grupo seguía protegiendo el Sunny de los numerosos cañonazos.

El capitán pirata enemigo, cansado de ver que no estaban logrando derrotar a la tripulación de los Mugiwara y que el mismo capitán no aparecía, se acabó fijando en el niño que increíblemente se defendía de sus hombres. Riendo comenzó a correr hacia él, pensando que era la oportunidad que necesitaba para que Mugiwara apareciera, ya que ese niño parecía la debilidad de la tripulación. Además de esos rumores que había escuchado.

Parecía que nadie se había dado cuenta de sus intenciones, por lo que al llegar frente al niño que estaba sorprendido, hizo la espada hacia atrás y de forma rápida lo ataco con la intención de atravesarlo. Pero si hubo alguien que no había apartado la mirada de su capitán ni un solo segundo, y que al ver lo que el capitán enemigo pretendía se había desecho de todos sus enemigos y había corrido hacia ellos colocándose entre el enemigo y Luffy en el último segundo.

Fue el grito que se escuchó lo que hizo que todos, sin excepción, se girasen a ver lo que ocurría. Los Mugiwara abrieron los ojos horrorizados al ver la razón de ese grito, mientras que los enemigos celebraban.

-¡Nami!- gritaron todos.

Nami, que había logrado apartar a Luffy de la trayectoria de la espada, no había tenido la misma suerte, y su hombro izquierdo había sido atravesado al completo por la espada. El enemigo saco la espada mientras reía satisfecho, mientras veía como el brazo de la chica se teñía de rojo.

-Así que los rumores eran ciertos.- reía el capitán viendo como la chica caía al suelo.- Viendo su parecido a vuestro capitán, y como lo proteges, puedo asegurar que los rumores son ciertos.

-¿De qué hablas idiota?- susurro la navegante, que comenzaba a notar la vista borrosa.

-¡Monkey D. Luffy tiene un hijo!- grito riendo con locura.- Y ahora que lo sé, me lo llevaré para hacer que el cobarde de tu capitán aparezca.

-No vas a tocarlo.- ordeno la navegante, aunque por el dolor sonó más a un susurro.

-Tú tienes que ser la mujer de ese idiota.- preparo la espada de nuevo.- Te eliminare y me llevaré a tu hijo.

-No vas a tocarlo.- insistió la navegante intentando ponerse en pie, pero sin resultado.

-¡Hasta nunca!- y lanzo el ataque.

-¡Nami!- gritaron todos de nuevo.

Todos comenzaron a correr hacia la navegante, pero ninguno estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para llegar a tiempo. Robin era la única con posibilidades, pero estaba rodeada por cientos de piratas y los nervios le estaban jugando una mala pasada. Mientras que Luffy, que solo estaba a unos pasos de ella, era incapaz de moverse...

...Solo podía mirar a cámara lenta, el como ese pirata estaba por acabar con Nami frente a sus ojos.

* * *

 _ **¡Y hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy! ¿Que os ha parecido? Las cosas se han puesto feas para la tripulación, sobretodo para Nami. ¿Lograran salir de esta?**_

 _ **¿Queréis más? ... ¡** **Convencedme** **de que suba** **rápido** **! jajaja**_

 ** _¿Comentarios? ¿Votos? jajajaja_**


	11. Capitulo 9

_**¡Aquí os dejo el nuevo capitulo para alegraros el viernes! Pero antes ... os digo lo siguiente:**_

 ** _._**

 ** _¡ Este FanFic comienza a partir del capitulo 517 del anime ! ¡ Y contendrá detalles de los arcos del anime y el manga !_**

 ** _¡ Isla Gyojin, Punk Hazard, Dressrosa ! ¡ Si esos nombres no te suenan, deja de leer o te encontraras con Spoilers !_**

 ** _._**

 ** _¡Historia PROPIA!_** ** _¡_** ** _Personajes de Eiichiro Oda ! ¡ NO plagies y SE original !_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Y ahora si ... ¡A leer!_**

* * *

 ** _CAPITULO 9_**

 ** _PVO Luffy_**

 _Todo se había ralentizado._

Las imágenes pasaban frente a mis ojos en una extraña cámara lenta, y fui capaz de ver con todo detalle como Nami se colocaba frente a mí para salvarme en el último momento. Había visto, siendo incapaz de moverme, como la espada atravesaba a Nami y como al retirarla de su brazo, esta caía al suelo de rodillas. Se llevó la mano al hombro y apretó los dientes… _le dolía._

 _Me había protegido y había resultado herida…_

 _…Por mí._

Viendo como su brazo quedaba oculto por el color rojo de la sangre, no pude evitar retroceder dos años en el pasado, y Nami acabó convirtiéndose en Ace. Cuando parecía que mi hermano continuaría a mi lado, que estaba a salvo… pero...

 _No había sido capaz de protegerlo… y lo perdí._

Él se había sacrificado para salvarme a mí, y ahora Nami había hecho lo mismo. Ace había estado cubierto de sangre, y ahora Nami también lo estaba. Había perdido a Ace… y ahora…

 _-¡NO!-_ me dije horrorizado.- _¡No podía perderla a ella!..._

-¡Despierta Mugiwara!- abrí los ojos al escuchar un grito lejano, como si acabase de salir de un sueño. El grito había sido de Law, que venía corriendo hacia nosotros.- _Room.-_ se paró unos segundos.- _Chambres_.- cuando quise darme cuenta el enemigo ya no estaba en el mismo sitio, y Law se encontraba frente a Nami, mientras que el tipo estaba a varios metros de distancia.

- _Room_.- lo escuche decir de nuevo.- _Mes_.- un corazón apreció en su mano.- ¡Esta pelea acaba aquí!- grito apretando el corazón.

-¡De-des-desgraciado!- dijo adolorido el capitán enemigo.- ¿¡Desde cuando estas de parte de Mugiwara no Luffy!?

-Eso no es algo que un simple pirata como tú tenga que saber.- sonrió siniestramente.- Me quedare esto, y se lo daré a Mugiwara para que haga lo que quiera con él.- apretó de nuevo el corazón.- Como ofensa por atacar a su tripulación.

-Desgraciado.- susurro mientras dos de su tripulación lo ayudaban a mantenerse en pie.

-Largaos antes de que me arrepienta.- insistió. Uno por uno comenzaron a retirarse a su barco de nuevo, y antes de darnos cuenta el enemigo ya se perdía en la lejanía.- Puedes hacer con él lo que quieras Mugiwara.- me tendió el corazón y lo mire fijamente, acercando las manos hacia él enfurecido.

- _Ese idiota… había dañado a Nami._ \- pensé enfurecido.- _Ese idiota… ¡Tenía que pagar por lo que había hecho!_

-¡Alto!- alce la cabeza de golpe, y vi que Nami intentaba ponerse de pie.- Tú no... eres así Luffy.- susurro con esfuerzo.- No lo… hagas.- sus intentos por levantarse fracasaron y acabo sentada en el suelo.

-¡Nami!- me olvide del corazón y me coloque junto a ella.- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- me queje.- Tu…

-Eso no es importante ahora Mugiwara.- Law se colocó frente a ella y se arrodillo inspeccionando el hombro de Nami.- Esa espada estaba envenenada.- sin decir nada más comenzó a hacer más trucos de los suyos sobre el brazo herido.

-¡Nami-swan/Navegante/Bruja/Nami!- todos llegaron a nuestro lado.

-Ya he retirado el veneno.- dijo Law segundos después.- Pero vuestro medico tiene que curar la herida para que no se infecte.

-¡Chopper!- grite.

-Llevadla a la enfermería y me encargare de curarla.- dijo decidido.

Antes de que pudiese decir nada mas Law tenía a Nami en brazos y caminaba hacia el barco a paso ligero. Quería gritar para que la soltase, porque era mi navegante y… me calle. Nami había resultado herida por mi culpa, y Law la había salvado y ahora estaba ayudando. Además de que podía ver la expresión de dolor en la cara de Nami, y que estaba por perder la conciencia.

 _En este momento mis celos no tenían sentido._

Sobre todo cuando vi que en un último esfuerzo movía la cabeza, y al mirarme sonreía de manera tranquilizadora antes de caer totalmente desmallada en brazos de Law.

-Mugiwara.- alce la cabeza y vi que Law caminaba hacia mí con paso tranquilo, y con la camisa manchada de sangre.- Tu navegante esta fuera de peligro, y solo tendrá que reposar el brazo.- se paró frente a mi.- Tu medico es muy bueno.

-Chopper es genial.- sonreí sin ganas.

-Lo es.

-¿Dónde estuviste durante el ataque?- pregunte.

-Estaba en lo profundo del bosque.- suspiro.- No me esperaba que nos atacasen aquí, y decidí investigar.- me miro a los ojos.- En cuanto escuché el primer cañonazo comencé a correr.

-Gracias por… salvarla.- susurre.

-Tenemos una alianza Mugiwara.- me sonrió tenuemente.- Supongo que… estamos juntos en esto.

-Si.- dije agradecido.

-Me gustaría saber…

-¿Qué?- pregunte.

-Escuche que el capitán decía algo sobre… " _Hijo de Mugiwara_ ".- lo vi fruncir el ceño.- ¿Qué era todo eso?

-Fue algo que nos inventamos en la isla Gyojin para que no se supiera que temporalmente era un niño.- se lo explique todo.

-Ya veo.- sonrió.- Fue una buena idea… quitando lo de este ataque.- suspiro.- Tenemos que regresarte a la normalidad cuanto antes.- se quejó.

-Lo se.- apreté los puños con rabia.

 _Si tan solo no tuviese este cuerpo de 7 años… yo…_

-Nos turnaremos esta noche para vigilar a Nami.- dijo una hora después Chopper.- Para asegurarnos de que no le suba la fiebre.

-Yo me quedare con ella.- me baje de la silla y camine hacia la enfermería ante la atenta mirada de todos.

-Pero Luffy…

-He dicho… que yo me quedare con ella.- repetí apretando los puños.

-Déjalo Chopper.- escuche decir a Robin con voz tranquila.- El capitán sabe lo que hace.

-Está bien.- suspiro.- Si pasa algo avísame.- asentí y seguí caminando por el pasillo para llegar a la enfermería.

 ** _PVO Nami_**

No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando comencé a despertar, pero lo que si sabía es que el brazo me estaba matando. Poco a poco comencé a abrir los ojos, y lentamente me moví para mirar la herida.

 _Estaba curada y vendada._

Después me fije en la habitación, y podía asegurar que era la enfermería. Y al mirar a los lados vi que Luffy dormía de una manera bastante rara e incómoda en uno de los sillones que había en ella.

-Luffy.- lo llame repetidas veces, y al ver que no despertaba saque los pies de la cama dispuesta a ir hacia él.

-No te levantes.- lo mire sorprendida.

-Me has asustado Luffy.- me queje.

-No te levantes.- insistió de manera seria mientras se levantaba y se colocaba frente a mi.- Chopper ha dicho que tenías que reposar toda la noche, y llevar cuidado para que la fiebre no suba.

-¿Me has cuidado tú?- asintió.- Gracias.- sonreí agradecida, pero su rostro serio no cambio.- ¿Ocurre algo malo?

-¿Por qué?

-¿Eh?

-¿Por qué?- susurro de nuevo mientras lo veía apretar los puños.

-No entien…

-¿¡Por qué te pusiste delante!?- acabo diciendo alzando la voz.

-Una herida así en el cuerpo de un niño habría sido muy grave, por muy de goma que sea.- suspire.- En una persona adulta… no es tan grave.

-Pero… te pusiste frente a mi.- se quejó frustrado.- Pudo haberte ocurrido algo peor Nami.

-Eres el capitán, y tenemos que protegerte.- dije sin dudar.- No permitiremos que sufras tu solo de nuevo.

-Pero Nami…- bajo la cabeza.- Ace… también se colocó frente a mí para salvarme.- dijo furioso.- Y el… ya no está.

-No pienso irme Luffy.- sonreí.- Tengo que dibujar el mapa del mundo, y tu llegar a la cima y ser el rey de los piratas.

-Nami…

-Todavía nos queda mucho camino.- lo mire a los ojos con una sonrisa.- No te libraras de mi tan fácilmente.

-Tienes que dormir.- dijo sonriendo e ignorando mis palabras.

-Ven aquí.- le hice sitio en la cama. Él asintió y se metió sin dudar, y varios minutos después estaba dormido. Y mientras yo lo observaba, alegrándome al ver que solo tenía pequeños cortes, y sabiendo con certeza que si me encontraba en la misma situación de nuevo, no cambiaría nada.- _Esta vez… yo protegería a Luffy.-_ me dije antes de abandonarme al sueño de nuevo.

 ** _PVO Normal_**

La mañana siguiente amaneció lluviosa, por lo que entre todos los Mugiwaras, y Law, decidieron que lo mejor era esperar un día atracados en la isla desierta. Más que nada porque la que entendía de navegación tenía que descansar por órdenes de Chopper.

Todos los Mugiwaras y Law se encontraban en la cocina desayunando cuando las voces de su capitán y su navegante comenzaron a escucharse cada vez más cerca.

-Chopper dijo que tienes que descansar.- escucharon decir al capitán.

-Solo voy a desayunar.

-Te dije que te llevaría la comida.

-Quiero estirar las piernas Luffy.

-Tienes que descansar.- segundos después la puerta fue abierta, y los Mugiwara pudieron ver entrar a Nami, que iba poniendo los ojos en blanco, seguida de un mini capitán que iba con los brazos cruzados.- Soy el capitán.- dijo inflando los mofletes.- Tienes que hacerme caso.

-En cuanto desayune iré a descansar de nuevo.- acabo diciendo la navegante con una sonrisa.

-… Está bien.- acepto sabiendo que no lograría nada más.- ¡Sanji comida!- y paso a otro tema.

-¿Cómo estas navegante?- pregunto la arqueóloga.

-Un poco cansada.- sonrió.- Pero estoy bien.

-¿Y qué tal el enfermero?- dijo con burla mirando de reojo a Luffy.- ¿Te cuida bien?

-Robin.- se quejó en susurros. Aparto la mirada para que no viera el sonrojo y continuo comiendo mientras ignoraba las burlas de su amiga.

La mañana paso de forma tranquila para todos, unos entrenando otros jugando y haciendo tonterías, y otros simplemente dormían en la cubierta (Zoro), o aparentaban dormir (Law). Por otro lado estaba la navegante, que después de estar toda la mañana en cama acabo aburrida y salió de la enfermería (a pesar de las quejas de Luffy) y se sentó en la cubierta a leer un libro junto a Robin.

Estaba tan aburrida que no paraba de estar de un lado para otro, haciendo pequeñas cosas que no supusieran un problema para su brazo. Cosa que la tripulación entera disfruto porque Luffy comenzó a seguirla de un lado a otro. Y es que el mini capitán no quería que estuviese sola y le pasase algo, por lo que con una mueca de absoluto disgusto, seguía a la navegante de un lado a otro, intentando trasmitirle su descontento… aunque no había dado resultado.

La navegante por otro lado, reía divertida (igual que la tripulación), por la situación. Sabía muy bien que su capitán no estaba de acuerdo con que estuviese fuera de la enfermería, como para no notarlo con la cara larga que cargaba su capitán. Pero el aburrimiento pudo más, y acabo yendo de un lado a otro para pasar el rato (mientras se divertía a costa de su pequeño capitán).

 ** _PVO Luffy_**

-Tienes unas décimas.- dijo Chopper con cara seria esa noche.

-Te lo dije.- sonreí satisfecho.

-Yo me encuentro bien.- y rodo los ojos.

-No es prudente que te suba la fiebre.- se quejó Chopper y yo asentí sonriente mientras Nami me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Te lo dije.

-Quédate a descansar, y nosotros te llevaremos la cena.- dijo Chopper ignorándome. Al final al ver que no podría salirse con la suya acabo cediendo a las órdenes de Chopper, aunque no sin quejarse.

Chopper y yo salimos de su cuarto y fuimos a la cocina a cenar, donde informamos a todos de cómo estaba Nami. Cene corriendo y quitándole a los demás toda la carne que podía, y al acabar cogí la bandeja de comida para Nami y me dirigí hacia su cuarto.

-Deja la comida en la puerta, Sanji.- escuche decir a Nami después de llamar.

-No soy Sanji.- fruncí el ceño.

-¡Luffy!- la puerta se abrió de manera inmediata.

-Te traje la cena.- deje la comida en su escritorio y me senté en la cama mientras la veía comer.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo Luffy?- pregunto después de varios minutos en silencio, y yo asentí curioso.- Que…- dudo.- ¿Cómo ocurrió todo lo de Marinenfour?

-Yo…- dudé unos minutos mientras la miraba a los ojos.- Esta bien.- acabe diciendo en un susurro.

 _Después de todo… era Nami._

* * *

 _ **¡Y hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy! ¿Que os ha parecido?**_

 _ **¿Queréis más? ... ¡** **Convencedme** **de que suba** **rápido** **! jajaja**_

 ** _¿Comentarios? ¿Votos? jajajaja_**


	12. Capitulo 10

_**¡Aquí os dejo el nuevo capitulo para alegraros el miercoles! Pero antes ... os digo lo siguiente:**_

 ** _._**

 ** _¡ Este FanFic comienza a partir del capitulo 517 del anime ! ¡ Y contendrá detalles de los arcos del anime y el manga !_**

 ** _¡ Isla Gyojin, Punk Hazard, Dressrosa ! ¡ Si esos nombres no te suenan, deja de leer o te encontraras con Spoilers !_**

 ** _._**

 ** _¡Historia PROPIA!_** ** _¡_** ** _Personajes de Eiichiro Oda ! ¡ NO plagies y SE original !_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Y ahora si ... ¡A leer!_**

* * *

 ** _CAPITULO 10_**

 ** _PVO Luffy_**

-No es necesario que te fuerces a hablar Luffy.- dijo al ver que me había quedado callado.

-No pasa nada.- susurre.- Te lo contare Nami.- sonreí tenuemente.

-Está bien.

-Como ya sabes, acabe en la isla de las mujeres, para ser más exactos en la de al lado.- asintió.- Y fueron muchas cosas antes de llegar hasta Ace…- poco a poco fui contándoselo todo.

Haciendo varias paradas porque a pesar de los dos años que habían pasado, era algo que todavía era incapaz de olvidar del todo. Lo ocurrido ese día todavía era una espina que tenía clavada en el pecho de manera indefinida. Todo lo que paso hasta que llegue donde Ace se encontraba, como llegue frente a él, que estuvimos a poco de salir juntos de ese mal sueño… que acabo siendo una auténtica pesadilla.

 _Le conté cada detalle a Nami sin omitir nada._

Además de todo lo que sentía en esos momentos, cuando vi morir a mi hermano frente a mí, por protegerme. La impotencia al no poder salvarlo, y como después de eso todo fue borroso. Solo recordaba pequeños detalles, e incluso creí imaginar la voz de Shanks (que después supe que no fue mi imaginación). Nami no me interrumpió en ningún punto del relato, y por su postura y sus expresiones podía asegurar que no fue algo fácil. Solo al final, cuando ya había acabado de hablar se levantó de un salto y se lanzó a abrazarme.

-Siento tanto… que tuvieras que pasar por todo eso tu solo.- susurro sin soltarme.- Lo siento.

-No tienes que disculparte.- me aleje un poco e inmediatamente apoye la cabeza en su regazo.- Después de todo nos separamos por mi culpa.- cerré los ojos al sentir sus manos acariciando mi cabello.- Por que no era lo suficiente fuerte.

-No fue tu culpa.- dijo con seguridad y sin detener sus caricias.- Ninguno estábamos preparados para el nuevo mundo.

-Supongo…

-Creo que gracias a ese desastre pudimos prepararnos.- susurro.- Ahora somos más fuertes, y nadie podrá con los Mugiwara.- dijo riendo.

-Tienes razón.- sonreí.

-Aunque…- la mire de reojo y vi que se mordía el labio con rabia.- Me hubiese gustado estar allí para ayudarte.- añadió.- Y estoy segura de que todos piensan lo mismo.

-También me hubiese gustado… que estuvieses allí.- susurre más para mí que para ella.

Después de eso cerré los ojos y ninguno de los dos dijo nada más. Sentía la mano de Nami acariciándome el cabello, y podía escuchar que tarareaba una especie de canción. Y antes de abandonarme al sueño, me jure que siempre estaría para ella igual que ella lo estaba para mí.

 _Y que la protegería de cualquier cosa, y a cualquier costo._

Horas después me desperté sobresaltado y respirando agitadamente por una pesadilla. Hacía tiempo que no soñaba con Ace y con lo ocurrido hace dos años, pero al parecer contar lo ocurrido había traído todos los recuerdos a flote.

Me lleve la mano a la frente y estuve por un minuto intentando regularizar la respiración, y fue entonces cuando me fije en lo que me rodeaba. Todavía me encontraba en el cuarto de Nami, durmiendo a su lado. El cuarto estaba a oscuras, pero la tira de luz que entraba por debajo de la puerta (señal de que era de día) me permitía ver que Nami continuaba durmiendo. Fui a acariciarle el cabello, y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de algo importante.

 _¡Había regresado a la normalidad!_

Rápidamente me quite la camisa y los pantalones (era ropa talla Chopper y prácticamente me ahogaba con ella puesta) y me quede en calzoncillos.

 _-Suerte que eran elásticos.-_ pensé riendo por dentro. Sonriente me gire a ver a Nami con la intención de despertarla para darle la buena noticia, pero no llegue a decir nada para despertarla, porque me quede embobado.

Se había girado y ahora estaba boca arriba con los labios entreabiertos, la camisa de tirantes con la que siempre dormía, y la sabana se había deslizado hacia abajo dejando al descubierto sus largas piernas.

 ** _PVO Normal_**

La mano de Luffy (sin ser el consciente) se fue acercando poco a poco hasta Nami. Comenzó acariciando su cabello, y poco a poco fue descendiendo, recorriendo cada centímetro del rostro de la pelinaranja, y solo cuando se arto de acariciar sus labios comenzó a bajar por la clavícula de la chica. Luffy en el fondo (muy al fondo) sabía que no estaba bien lo que hacía, pero en ese momento era incapaz de pensar con normalidad, ya que parecía encontrarse en una especie de sueño.

- _Nami_.- susurro.

Siguió descendiendo por los brazos y el estómago de la chica, y sintió como ella se estremecía. Al ver que no despertaba se volvió más osado y mientras continuaba las caricias por sus brazos comenzó a mover las piernas. Lentamente acaricio la pierna de la chica, hasta acabar con su pierna entre las de ella. Se apoyó en un codo y se acercó más a la chica, quedando prácticamente sobre ella. Poco a poco, comenzó a acercar el rostro hacia Nami...

...¡Y ella despertó!… _o eso parecía_.

Los ojos de la navegante estaban abiertos, pero parecían estar nublados, y antes de que Luffy pudiera abrir la boca para dar una explicación (y que no lo moliera a palos), la mano de Nami aterrizo en la mejilla del capitán.

- _Luffy_.- susurro colocando su otra mano en la nuca de Luffy.- _Yo…_ \- Nami comenzó a empujar por la nuca al capitán y no paro hasta que sus frentes acabaron unidas.- _Luffy…_ \- no pudo decir nada más.

De un segundo a otro Luffy había cortado la distancia que los separaba y había pegado sus labios a los de la navegante. Lo que comenzó como un beso tosco, paso a ser un beso tierno, y acabo siendo un beso apasionado. Luffy llevo de forma instintiva una mano a la nuca de la chica para profundizar el beso, mientras que la otra recorría con detalle todo a su paso, piernas, caderas, y estómago, donde su mano comenzó a perderse por dentro de la camisa de la chica.

Nami, que creía estar soñando, aceptaba gustosa lo que las manos y la boca del moreno le ofrecían y se lo devolvía con la misma fuerza y pasión. Sus manos fueron bajando poco a poco, tocando toda la piel posible, pectorales, torso, y deteniéndose en su espalda alta, donde comenzaba a bajar lentamente arrastrando sus uñas y haciendo gemir al chico.

- _Nami/Luffy_.- susurraron a la vez.

El moreno ya estaba totalmente sobre la chica disfrutando por completo todas las nuevas sensaciones que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, todo lo que estaba descubriendo junto a Nami. Los dos jóvenes sentían que la piel quemaba allá donde el otro tocaba, y los dos estaban por perderse en un mar de llamas, cuando una voz inoportuna sonó en el pasillo destrozando la nube de pasión y deseo en la que se encontraban.

-Navegante.- escucharon decir a Robin.- Todos estamos esperándoos para comenzar a desayunar. Nami y Luffy miraron a la vez hacia la puerta, y juntos de nuevo se miraron entre sí despertando por completo del sueño irreal que los envolvía. Rápidamente Luffy se hizo para atrás y al no calcular bien la distancia acabo en el suelo causando un fuerte ruido.- ¿Estas bien navegante?- insistió la morena.

-Ehh… ¡Estoy bien!- respondió con rapidez al ver que la chica tenía la intención de entrar.- Solo me quede dormida.

-Está bien, os esperamos allí.- segundos después los pasos dejaron de sonar en el pasillo.

Luffy no se movió del suelo, solo observaba a Nami. Y la chica, ya sentada en el centro de la cama, solo se fijaba en su capitán, acariciando sus labios mientras intentaba descubrir si lo ocurrido era un sueño o no. El moreno recorrió con la mirada a la chica, y no pudo evitar pensar que la quería. Le había encantado lo que había pasado (aunque no lo entendía del todo), y quería repetir.

 _-Ahora tenía la certeza de que Nami era suya.-_ pensaba el moreno. _\- Y no pensaba compartirla._

 ** _PVO Nami_**

 _¿Habría sido todo un sueño?_

Deserte ese pensamiento al segundo siguiente, ya que todavía podía sentir el cosquilleo en los labios, y en todos aquellos lugares donde las manos de Luffy tocaron.

-Yo… ¿Cómo regresaste a la normalidad?- acabe susurrando.

-… No lo sé.- susurro.

-Luffy… que…- no pudo acabar la frase, porque de un segundo a otro Luffy se encontraba besándola de nuevo con pasión. Pero no pudo disfrutar el beso todo lo que hubiese querido, porque cuando quiso darse cuenta Luffy estaba saliendo del cuarto.

-¡A desayunar Nami!- lo escucho gritar a lo lejos.

-¿Qué demonios…?- susurre. Menee la cabeza repetidas veces y comencé a prepararme para ir a desayunar.

-¿Cómo te encuentras esta mañana hermosa Nami-swan?- me pregunto Sanji nada más verme aparecer en la cocina.

-Bien.- susurre.- Ya casi no me duele.- moví el brazo ligeramente.

-¿Dónde está Luffy?- gire la cabeza y mire a Usopp.- No estaba en el cuarto esta mañana.

-...- aparte la mirada y me mantuve en silencio.

-Luffy lleva semanas sin dormir con nosotros.- dijo Franky riendo.

-Desde que es un mocoso.- añadió Zoro.

- _Mocoso_.- pensé poniéndome roja como un tomate al recordar lo ocurrido minutos atrás.- _Ya no era un mocoso._

-Qué envidia…- se quejó Sanji.- ¡Ese mocoso!

-¿Nami tienes fiebre?- al escuchar las palabras de Chopper todas las miradas, incluida la de Law, se centraron en mí.

-Ehh… no, estoy bien.- dije rápidamente pero Chopper me ignoró y se colocó frente a mí.

-Estas un poco caliente Nami.- coloco la mano en mi mejilla y yo me sonroje mas todavia.- ¿Seguro que estas bien?

-Si Chopper, no es nada.- me aparte y me senté en la silla.

-¿Dónde está el moco…?- la frase de Sanji quedo en un segundo plano cuando todos vieron a Luffy entrar en la cocina.- ¿Luffy?

-¿Hm?- miro a Sanji distraído.

-¿Cómo has regresado a tu forma?- pregunto Law interviniendo por primera vez.

-...No lo sé.

-¿Cuándo regresaste a la normalidad?- pregunto Usopp.- Anoche eras un niño.

-...Mientras me duchaba.- susurro.

-¿Y por qué te has duchado?- pregunto Zoro.- Normalmente huyes del baño.- se burló.

-Ehh… Tenía calor.- dijo rápidamente.

-¿Calor?

-… Sí.

-Pero si estamos a 15 grados.- dijo Chopper confundido.- ¿No estarás enfermo?

-Estoy bien.- los ignoro a todos y se sentó en la otra punta de la mesa, lo más lejos posible de mí.- Solo tengo hambre.

 _Y comenzó a comer ignorándonos a todos._

 ** _PVO Luffy_**

Notaba la mirada de Nami sobre mí pero yo me dedicaba a ignorarla, hasta que no aguantaba más y era yo el que la miraba de reojo. Ese era, con diferencia, el desayuno más silencioso que podía recordar desde que nos reencontrábamos, y nadie parecía estar dispuesto a romper el silencio.

-Ahora que has recuperado tu forma podemos ir a por ese tipo de Desdorosa.- dijo Zoro.

-No sabemos si es temporal.- dijo Law.- Es mejor atrapar al que lo convirtió en niño y preguntarle.

-¿No tenías prisa?- pregunto Franky.

-De nada servirá si se convierte en niño de nuevo en medio de una pelea.- se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.- Es mejor asegurarnos.

-Law tiene razón.- alce la cabeza de golpe al escuchar la voz de Nami.- No podemos arriesgar a Luffy.- dijo sin mirarme.

-Nami y Law tienen razón.- añadió Robin.

-¿Cómo va tu tripulación con la búsqueda de ese tipi?- pregunto Brook.

-Lo encontraron ayer.- contesto.

-¿Y por qué no lo dijiste antes?- pregunto Zoro frunciendo el ceño.

-Vuestra navegante estaba herida.- dijo con simpleza.

-¡Pero eso es más importante!- Nami dio un golpe en la mesa y se puso de pie cabreada.- Yo estoy bien y…

-Nami.- al notar mi tono de voz me miro con rapidez.- Law hizo lo correcto.

-Pero Luffy…

-Hizo lo correcto.- insistí mirándola fijamente.- Lo más importante es tu salud.

-El capitán mierdoso tiene razón Nami-swan.- ella ignoro a Sanji y continúo mirándome fijamente.

-Ahora que ya estas mejor iremos con mi tripulación.- dijo Law interrumpiendo nuestro duelo de miradas.- Bepo tiene un trozo de la Vivre Card.- nos la enseño.- Solo tenemos que ir hacia donde nos guíe.

-Eso podría llevarnos unos días.- suspiro Nami sentándose en la silla de nuevo.

-Así es.- confirmo Law.- Tardaremos varios días en llegar hasta Bepo y los demás.

-Lo justo para que tu brazo se recupere del todo.- añadí serio. Law asintió estando de acuerdo.

Después de que todo estuviese aclarado el desayuno continúo. Todos comiendo en absoluto silencio, mientras Nami y yo intercambiábamos miradas de reojo.

* * *

 _ **¡Y hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy! ¿Que os ha parecido?**_

 _ **¿Queréis más? ... ¡** **Convencedme** **de que suba** **rápido** **! jajaja**_

 ** _¿Comentarios? ¿Votos? jajajaja_**


	13. Capitulo 11

_**¡Aquí os dejo el nuevo capitulo para alegraros el viernes! Pero antes ... os digo lo siguiente:**_

 ** _._**

 ** _¡ Este FanFic comienza a partir del capitulo 517 del anime ! ¡ Y contendrá detalles de los arcos del anime y el manga !_**

 ** _¡ Isla Gyojin, Punk Hazard, Dressrosa ! ¡ Si esos nombres no te suenan, deja de leer o te encontraras con Spoilers !_**

 ** _._**

 ** _¡Historia PROPIA!_** ** _¡_** ** _Personajes de Eiichiro Oda ! ¡ NO plagies y SE original !_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Y ahora si ... ¡A leer!_**

* * *

 ** _CAPITULO 11_**

 ** _PVO Normal_**

Los siguientes dos días pasaron rápida y raramente en el Thousand Sunny. Y es que todos los Mugiwaras observaban, de manera lejana, el raro comportamiento que se traían el capitán y la navegante desde ese desayuno tan silencioso dos días atrás. Ademas de que desde esa mañana los dos parecían comunicarse por miradas de reojo, pero cuando era estar uno frente al otro o en el mismo cuarto, se evitaban.

 _Solo las miradas de reojo servían._

Todos los Mugiwara se morían de la curiosidad por saber lo ocurrido, pero nadie quería volver a preguntar nada. Porque el día anterior cuando Luffy y Nami estaban en el mismo cuarto Chopper les pregunto qué ocurría, y de manera inmediata los dos se habían mirado y puesto rojos, y justo después cada uno se fue en una dirección diferente.

 _Desde entonces preferían no preguntar._

Law solo los observaba, se sentaba en un lugar de la cubierta y los miraba esquivarse y mirarse de reojo. Por el momento era divertido verlos actuar de esa manera, pero todos esperaban que ese comportamiento no afectara en las próximas peleas que tendrían que afrontar.

 ** _PVO Luffy_**

 _¿Por qué demonios no podía mirarla a la cara?_

Llevaba dos días siendo incapaz de mirar a Nami a la cara, porque cada vez que lo hacía regresaba a mi cabeza lo ocurrido dos días atrás en su cuarto. Además del momento valiente (y suicida), cuando la bese una última vez antes de salir de su cuarto. Y como resultado de todo eso ahora era incapaz de estar en la misma habitación sin sonrojarme o acalorarme, por lo que la evitaba todo lo que podía. Y cuando la veía caminar hacia mi, cambiaba de rumbo de forma inmediata.

 _-Pero esto… ya no me gustaba.-_ me dije frustrado.

Desde el primer momento en el que la vi y se unió a la tripulación, o desde que la salve de Arlong, siempre me sentí muy unido a ella. Pero nunca le tome mucha importancia, por que lo tome como algo normal al ser un nakama de mi tripulación. Pero algo cambiaba cada vez que le dejaba el sombrero, _mi tesoro_ , ya sea para que lo cuidase o para que sonriera.

Porque eso era otra, odiaba verla llorar o estar triste, y me daban ganar de patear a alguien cuando eso pasaba. La primera vez que le deje el sombrero fue cuando la salve de Arlong, por que sentí que era lo correcto. En ese momento, el verla llorar, sufrir y dañarse a ella misma… _odie eso_. Le di mi sombrero… y me gusto. Me gustaba verla con él, y a partir de ese momento cada vez que la veía sufrir o llorar se lo colocaba en la cabeza para que sonriera.

Siempre me sentí más unida a Nami, pero desde hacía dos días, después de besarla… me encontraba ansioso. Quería besarla, y repetir lo ocurrido en su cuarto, e incluso quería más. Y este "distanciamiento" me estaba volviendo loco por segundos. Al principio todo eso de las miraditas de reojo era divertido, pero ahora… ya no tenía nada de divertido. Quería ponerle solución, besarla de nuevo y acabar con todo esto de esquivarnos.

 _¿Pero cómo lo hacía?... ¿Qué tenía que hacer?_

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Otro día paso, y no había ningún cambio en cuanto a Nami y a mí. Y esta situación era de lo más frustrante. Además de que podía notar que todos (incluido Law) estaban pendientes de nosotros, aunque no preguntaban. Parecía que habían aprendido la lección después de que Nami y yo echásemos a correr cuando Chopper nos preguntó lo que ocurría días atrás, porque después de eso nadie comento nada más, y pasaron a solo observarnos.

 _Era molesto..._ _¡Y mucho!_

Esa tarde cansado de esquivarnos intente acercarme a ella y hablar, pero al ver mis intenciones se giró y comenzó a andar rápidamente en la dirección contraria, por lo que después de ese primer (y ultimo) intento, desistí por completo de intentar hablar con ella (al menos durante ese día).

-En menos de tres días habremos llegado.- informo Law colocándose a mi lado.

-Entiendo.- dije sin mirarlo.

-Mugiwara.- lo mire de reojo al notar su tono serio.- No es que me importe, pero creo que tienes que arreglarlo.- dijo con rapidez.

-Ni siquiera sé que tengo que arreglar.- me queje.

-Cuando nos encarguemos de ese tipo nos tocara ir a Dressrosa, a derrotar a un Shichibukai.- dijo con absoluta seriedad.- Y no será una pelea fácil.

-Lo sé.

-Que estéis desconcentrados, puede ser peligroso para los dos.- dijo serio.- Soluciónalo.- se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Aparté la mirada de Law y me centre en el mar de nuevo, observando como el Sunny navegaba de forma tranquila por las aguas del nuevo mundo.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 _Y fue al cuarto día, cuando vi una oportunidad para hablar con Nami._

Ese día, todos parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo para hacer algo dentro del Sunny, dejando la cubierta solo para nosotros dos. Por lo que aprovechando la oportunidad, y con las palabras de Law del día anterior totalmente presentes, comencé a caminar hacia ella, que se encontraba dándome la espalda y sentada observando el mar.

-Los hechas de menos.- se giró asustada al escucharme.

-¿Qué?- me miro confundida.

-Estabas tocándote el tatuaje.- susurre.- ¿Los echas de menos?

-Siempre los hecho de menos.- susurro agarrándose las rodillas.

-Tu… ¿Quieres… regresar con ellos?- pregunte con miedo.

-¿Qué?- me miro sorprendida.- ¿Por qué querría eso?

-Has dicho que los hechas mucho de menos.- susurre sin mirarla.

-Claro que los echo de menos.- la mire de reojo y vi que sonreía.- Pero estoy segura de que sería peor si tuviese que hecharos de menos a vosotros.- suspiro.- No quiero repetir esos dos años de nuevo.

-No pasara.- le sonreí tranquilizadoramente.

-Lo se.- me sonrió.

 ** _PVO Nami_**

 _-Lo se.- le sonreí._

Después de eso los dos entramos en un silencio cómodo, donde ninguno teníamos la urgencia de hablar. Lo mire de reojo, y vi que miraba al mar con una sonrisa.

 _Estos días habían sido una auténtica locura._

Muchas veces había intentado darme ánimos para hablar con él, pero cada vez que lo tenía en frente olvidaba todos los ánimos y echaba a correr en la dirección contraria. Y había notado que el día anterior había intentado hablar conmigo, pero igual que las otras veces, salí corriendo.

De manera discreta mire a los lados, y me di cuenta que solo nosotros dos nos encontrábamos en la cubierta del Sunny. Todos parecían haber desaparecido, porque ni siquiera podía escucharlos.

 _¿Sería este un buen momento para…?_

-Nami.- lo mire de reojo.

-¿Hm?

-Siento… lo que ocurrió el otro día.- susurro sin mirarme.

-¿Por qué lo sientes?- pregunte confundida y dolida.

-Por qué me evitas.- susurro.- Al principio pensaba que era por vergüenza, pero ayer cuando intente hablar y te alejaste…- me miro pidiendo perdón.- Estuve pensando y…

-No tienes que pedir perdón por nada Luffy.- dije con seguridad y alivio.

-¿No?- negué.- ¿Entonces que…?- no lo deje acabar la frase y me lance.

 _Lo bese._

Los primeros segundos al pillarlo por sorpresa no respondió, pero al recuperarse me rodeo la nuca con una mano (profundizando el beso) y con la otra me rodeo por la cintura pegándome a él. El beso que yo inicie para demostrarle que no tenía que pedir perdón por nada, lo continúo él llevando las riendas de este por completo. Estuvimos varios minutos con el beso, hasta que el aire fue necesario y se separó (no sin antes morderme el labio inferior). Solo separo nuestras bocas, pero no se separó de mí ni un centímetro. Pego nuestras frentes y continúo con los ojos cerrados mientras sonreía.

-¿Luffy?

-¿Entonces por qué huías?- pregunto sin abrir los ojos.

-Porque no sabía que decir.- reí de manera nerviosa.- Era una tontería.

-Lo era.- dijo riendo, y no pude evitar fruncí el ceño al escuchar como se reía.- Una tontería que también me pasaba a mí.- y comenzó a reír de nuevo.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo Luffy?

-Claro.- sonrió.

-Esos dos años en la isla de las mujeres, ¿Tu…?- fruncí el ceño.- _¿Cómo demonios se lo preguntaba?-_ me pregunte frustrada.

-Solo entrene con Rayleigh esos dos años.- me sonrió compresivo.

-¿Cómo…?

-Digamos que Rayleigh me enseño algunas cosas.- rio nervioso.- Me abrió los ojos en algunas cosas.

-¿Me contaras esas historias?

-Claro.- sonrió con burla.- Cada historia te costara una mandarina.- lo mire sorprendido.- Es que estan riquísimas.

-Eres imposible.- dije riendo. Él se encogió de hombros y me abrazo con fuerza, y yo me deje querer aprovechando el momento.

-Nami soy egoísta.- susurro en mi oído.- Soy un pirata, y los piratas no comparten.- me dio un pequeño beso detrás de la oreja.- Eres _mía_ Nami.

-Yo también soy pirata.- reí contra su pecho.- También soy egoísta.

Después de eso estuvimos varias horas sentados en cubierta contando anécdotas sobre los dos años en los que no estuvimos juntos. Y la suyas, (quitando el hecho de que estaba rodeado de mujeres y me moría de celos) eran divertidas.

Después de varias horas todos comenzaron a salir a cubierta, por lo que nos separamos y cada uno fue por un lado. Yo me puse a cuidar los mandarinos y Luffy comenzó a jugar con Chopper y Usopp igual que siempre. Aunque eso no quitaba que cada dos segundos lo buscara con la mirada y viceversa. Las miradas y las sonrisas continuaron igual que los días anteriores, pero ahora que habíamos hablado… eran mejores.

Por el momento habíamos decidido no decir nada a los demás sobre nosotros, porque queríamos disfrutarlo un poco nosotros, además de que la adrenalina de algo secreto era lo mejor que había.

Y así entre miradas, sonrisas, risas, (y besos cuando no había nadie alrededor), paso el día.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Me levante del escritorio de cartografía y me estire. Habían pasado varias horas desde que habían cenado, y yo llevaba desde entonces con los mapas. Con paso rápido fui a mi cuarto y comencé a cambiarme, me puse el short que siempre utilizaba para dormir, me quite el sujetador y me coloque la camisa de tirantes. Fue segundos después, cuando estaba abriendo la cama para dormir cuando sonó la puerta.

-¿Ocurre algo Luffy?- pregunté sorprendida al verlo.

-Te vi entrar al cuarto... los chicos están dormidos y…- me miro apenado.- ¿Puedo dormir contigo?

-¿Y eso?- pregunte divertida.- Ya no eres un niño.

-Me acostumbré a dormir contigo.- me sonrió con burla.- ¿Y no es mejor que ya no sea ningún niño?- y antes de que pudiese responder a su provocación lo tenía sobre mí.

Pase ambos brazos por su cuello y mientras él colocaba las manos en mi espalda baja, y comenzaba a subir lentamente por dentro de la camisa y levantándola a su paso. El beso fue poco a poco volviéndose más intenso provocando que la habitación aumentara varios grados de golpe. Y me estaba encantando, pero el brazo todavía me molestaba. No tardaríamos en llegar al lugar donde se encontraba la tripulación de Law y quería estar recuperada para ayudar si fuese necesario.

-¿No venias… a dormir?- pregunté entre suspiros al notar sus besos bajar por mi cuello.

-Si.- susurro.

-Pues… _esto_ no es dormir.- reí de manera nerviosa entre suspiro y suspiro por sus caricias y besos.

-No te estas quejando.- rio.

-No es que me queje pero… ¡Mierda!- me encogí al notar un latigazo de dolor en el hombro.

-¿Estas bien?- se separó de golpe y me miro el brazo.- ¿Todavía no te has curado?- pregunto preocupado.

-Casi.- sonreí adolorida.- Chopper dice que el dolor desaparecerá en un día o dos más.- suspire.- Aunque la herida esta totalmente cerrada y no corre riesgo de infección ni nada.

-Me alegra saberlo.- suspiro y sonrió.- Y ahora a dormir.- y se lanzó a mi cama, y fue en ese momento cuando se tapaba con las mantas cuando me di cuenta de que solo iba con unos calzoncillos.

 _-¿En que estría pensando que no me había dado cuenta?-_ me reproche divertida.

-¿Vienes?- pregunto palmeando la cama.

-Claro.- y riendo me acosté a su lado en la cama.

La hora siguiente la pasamos hablando sobre las charlas y los consejos que Rayleigh le dio durante esos dos años, y fue bastante divertido. Ademas de que después de escuchar esas historias estaba convencida de que tenía que agradecerle a ese hombre varias cosas.

 _Y entre charlas e historietas me quede dormida sin darme cuenta entre los brazos de Luffy._

* * *

 _ **¡Y hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy! ¿Que os ha parecido?**_

 _ **¿Queréis más? ... ¡** **Convencedme** **de que suba** **rápido** **! jajaja**_

 ** _¿Comentarios? ¿Votos? jajajaja_**


	14. Capitulo 12

_**¡Aquí os dejo el nuevo capitulo para alegraros el martes! Pero antes ... os digo lo siguiente:**_

 ** _._**

 ** _¡ Este FanFic comienza a partir del capitulo 517 del anime ! ¡ Y contendrá detalles de los arcos del anime y el manga !_**

 ** _¡ Isla Gyojin, Punk Hazard, Dressrosa ! ¡ Si esos nombres no te suenan, deja de leer o te encontraras con Spoilers !_**

 ** _._**

 ** _¡Historia PROPIA!_** ** _¡_** ** _Personajes de Eiichiro Oda ! ¡ NO plagies y SE original !_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Y ahora si ... ¡A leer!_**

* * *

 ** _CAPITULO 12_**

 ** _PVO Normal_**

La mañana llego para los piratas del Thousand Sunny, y el cocinero de la tripulación ya se encontraba en la cocina preparando el desayuno para toda la tripulación, además de las tres raciones para su capitán para que no les robara a los demás (que no servía de nada porque seguía robando comida).

-¡El desayuno!- grito el rubio un rato después, cuando ya todo estaba preparado.- ¡Robin-chwan, Nami-swan a desayunar!- al escuchar los gritos de Sanji todos fueron despertando y yendo a la cocina uno detrás de otro. Robin, Chopper, Law, y así hasta que todos estaban reunidos en la cocina... _o casi todos_.- ¿Dónde está Nami-swan y el idiota de Luffy?- preguntó Sanji.

-Esperad... ¡Ojos Fleur!- la morena cerró los ojos, y unos segundos después podía ver el interior del cuarto de la navegante.

Al ver la imagen que se encontraba frente a ella (o frente a su ojo), Robin sonrió divertida. Nami se encontraba acostada de lado, y Luffy tenia el pecho pegado a la espalda de la navegante. Ademas de que tenia un brazo sobre su estomago, como protegiéndola de todo. Los observo unos segundos más antes de abrir los ojos de nuevo, encontrándose con las miradas curiosas de toda la tripulación.

-¿Y esa risa?- pregunto el reno.

-Nada importante.- sonrió.- Nami todavía está dormida.

-Iré a despertarla para desayunar.- el cocinero comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta con corazones en los ojos, imaginando el momento en el que vería a Nami en pijama.

-Espera cocinero.- un brazo Fleur de Robin le impidió abrir la puerta.- Es mejor que la dejes descansar.

-¿Se encuentra mal Nami?- pregunto Chopper preocupado.

-Se encuentra perfectamente.- rió Robin por lo bajo.- Pero estamos por enfrentar al tipo que convirtió en niño a Luffy, y es mejor que este totalmente recuperada.

-Es verdad.

-Pues vamos a desayunar.- sonrió Robin.

-¿Pero dónde está Luffy?- pregunto Franky.

-Se habrá quedado durmiendo en la cubierta del barco o en su asiento favorito.- dijo Brook riendo.

-Pues aprovechemos que se ha dormido y no nos robara la comida.- dijo Usopp riendo mientras comenzaba a comer.

Todos asintieron dándole la razón a Usopp y comenzaron a comer mientras hablaban y peleaban entre ellos. Robin por el contrario comía de manera tranquila, sonriendo y riendo por dentro al saber cuan equivocados estaban sobre donde estaba Luffy. Zoro miraba a Robin con el ceño fruncido pensando que la morena sabía algo que los demás no, y Law sonreía disimuladamente sospechando lo que ocurría pero sin llegar a acertar del todo.

 ** _\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_**

Mientras tanto en uno de los cuartos del Sunny, la navegante de la tripulación comenzaba a despertar con una sonrisa en la boca. Abrió los ojos de manera perezosa e intento moverse, ya que el brazo del moreno le impedía levantarse o apartarse. Nami se giró quedando de cara al moreno, que continuaba dormido. Acomodo la cabeza en el hueco del cuello y suspiro con pereza. No quería levantarse, por que estaba muy cómoda, pero tenía que hacerlo, porque por la luz que entraba por las ventanas tenía que ser de día.

-Luffy.- susurro en su cuello.

-Hm.- el moreno la apretó con más fuerza y continúo durmiendo.

-Luffy.- lo llamo de nuevo, pero al ver que no funcionaba probo con algo nuevo.- La comida ya está lista.- fue acabar la frase y los ojos de Luffy ya estaban bien abiertos.- No cambies.- dijo la navegante riendo.

-¿Ehh?- el moreno bostezo y comenzó a levantarse.

-Todos tienen que estar ya desayunando.- hablo la chica mientras se vestía.

-¡Vamos rápido o me quedare sin carne!- y tirando de la chica la saco del cuarto.

-Luffy espera.- se quejó la chica.

-¿Qué pasa Nami?

-Tendrás que vestirte antes de ir a la cocina.- y señalo a su capitán, que al mirarse vio que iba en calzoncillos.

-No me di cuenta.- rió. Coloco una mano en la nuca de la chica y la tiro hacia el haciendo chocar sus labios e nun casto beso.- No vemos en la cocina.- y se fue corriendo a su cuarto dejándola sola en el pasillo.

Con una sonrisa boba en la boca camino hacia la cocina, donde todas las miradas se dirigieron a ella al verla aparecer en la cocina. La chica aparto la mirada sonrojada e ignorando las miradas de todos se sentó en su sitio de siempre.

-¿Cómo está tu brazo Nami?

-Está perfecto Chopper.- respondió la pelinaranja.

-¿No te duele?- insistió.

-Solo un poco algunas veces.- acabo diciendo.

-No lo fuerces.- dijo serio el reno. La chica asintió.

Antes de que nadie pudiese preguntar algo más a la navegante de la tripulación, el capitán hizo acto de presencia en la cocina con una sonrisa radiante. Toda la atención paso de Nami a Luffy.

-¡Carne!- gritaba el chico.

-¿Dónde estabas Luffy?- pregunto Zoro curioso.- No es normal que tu llegues tarde a la comida.

-Me dormí.- se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. El moreno miro la mesa y al ver un sitio libre junto a Nami fue hacia el de manera rápida y se sentó con una sonrisa.- ¡Comida Sanji!

-¡Idiota ese es mi sitio!- se quejó el cocinero mientras le ponía el plato de comida a su capitán.

-Ahora es mío.- dijo sin mirarlo y comenzando a comer. El cocinero se sentó en el único sitio que quedaba libre mientras miraba a su capitán con los ojos entrecerrados.

La comida continúo de igual forma que siempre, todos comiendo mientras intentaban que su capitán no les robase comida. Cosa que no les salía del todo bien, porque siempre se las ingeniaba para lograrlo. Pero lo que todos notaron fue que ese día su capitán no se acercaba al plato de la navegante para robarle comida como a los demás, si no que esquivaba el plato de la chica y le robaba más a los demás. Dejando pasar eso, continuaron comiendo mientras intentaban esquivar el brazo de Luffy que continuaba robándoles el desayuno. Fue en ese momento cuando vieron a la navegante que se levantaba de su sitio con su plato en las manos...

 _...Plato que acabo en el suelo._

-¡Mierda!- al escuchar el plato estrellarse contra el suelo y la maldición de la chica la miraron preocupados, y vieron que esta se tocaba el brazo herido, que continuaba vendado.

-¿Qué ha pasado Nami?- pregunto el cocinero preocupado mientras Luffy miraba a la chica de reojo con preocupación.

-Siento lo del plato y la comida Sanji.- se disculpó.

-Eso no importa.- dijo mientras lo recogía todo.

-¿Qué paso Nami?- preguntó Chopper.

-Sentí unos pinchazos en la herida y se me resbalo el brazo.- dijo.

-Vamos a que te lo mire Nami.

-No es nece...

-Nami.- la chica miro a su capitán que había dejado de comer y la miraba serio.- Ve con Chopper.

-Está bien.- acabo aceptando y saliendo de la cocina detrás del pequeño reno.

 ** _PVO Nami_**

-No se ha abierto la herida.- me dijo Chopper.- Pero tienes que tener más cuidado.

-Lo sé, solo se me resbalo el plato.- susurre.

-Te duele Nami, y por eso se te resbalo.- no pregunto, si no que afirmo.

-Sí.- suspiro rindiéndose.- Me duele algunas veces, y el dolor viene y va.

-Eso te pasara unos días.- me dijo.- Bastara con unas pastillas para el dolor para estos días.

-Gracias Chopper.- sonreí agradecida.

-Solo no fuerces mucho el brazo.- asentí.

 ** _\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_**

-¿Cómo está tu brazo navegante?- me pregunto Robin al entrar a la cocina de nuevo.

-Bien, solo tengo que moverlo menos.- dije divertida.

-No queda comida hecha Nami-swan.- dijo Sanji.- Pero ahora mismo te preparo algo mas y...

-No es necesario Sanji.- Luffy acerco su plato de carne hacia mí, dejándolo en medio de los dos.- Yo le doy de mi desayuno.

 _-¿Eh?_

 _-¿Qué?_

 _-¿Cómo?_

 _-¿Qué?_

-Es solo porque está herida.- se defendió Luffy por las reacciones sorprendidas de todos.

-Gracias.- dije divertida y enternecida.

Después de eso el desayuno termino sin mayores contratiempos, aunque todos en la mesa miraban a Luffy como si le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza, pero él ignoraba las miradas de todos y seguía comiendo con una sonrisa.

 ** _\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_**

-Si el tiempo nos lo permite, mañana habremos llegado donde está mi tripulación.- me gire asustada al escuchar a Law detrás de mí.

-Por el momento el tiempo no será un problema.- dije recuperándome del susto.

-Bepo los tiene localizados, y si se ponen en marcha me avisará.- añadió.

-Con un poco de suerte podremos librarnos de ese idiota rápido.- me queje. Law asintió y sin decir nada más se giró y se marchó.

Suspirando deje de centrarme en él y volví a ponerle toda mi atención a un libro de mapas que tenía en la mano. Eran mapas de Dressrosa, que llevaba investigando varios días, ya que quería estar lista para cuando tuvieran que ir a esa isla. Fue en ese momento, cuando empezaba a ver los mapas de nuevo, cuando sentí un peso sobre mi hombro. Al mirar de reojo vi que el peso era Luffy, que se había sentado a mi espalda y se había apoyado en mí (sin dejar todo su peso para no hacerme daño en el brazo) con los ojos cerrados.

-Me aburro Nami.- se quejó.

-Ve a jugar con Usopp y Chopper como siempre.- le dije mirando los mapas.

-¿Qué haces?

-Son los mapas de Dressrosa.- conteste.- ¿Por qué no vas a jugar?

-¿De qué hablabas con Torao?- pregunto ignorando mi pregunta. Al mirarlo de reojo vi que miraba hacia otro lado, haciéndose el desinteresado. Sonreí.

-¿Y esa pregunta?- pregunte con burla.

-Curiosidad.- dijo indiferente.

-No te tomaba por una persona celosa.- dije riendo con burla.

-Soy un pirata, por naturaleza soy celoso.- susurro en mi oído mientras colaba su mano bajo mi camisa.

-Luffy.- suspire.

-¿De qué hablabas con Torao?- insistió mientras repartía caricias por mi espalda.

-Que su tripulación está vigilando a ese tipo.- susurre suspirando.- Y que si había algún cambio nos avisarían.

-¿Y nada más?

-Del tiempo.

-¿Del tiempo?- susurro en mi cuello haciéndome estremecer.

-Hm.- conteste.

-Bien.- me dio un pequeño beso y se apartó poniéndose de pie.- Ahora iré a ver si Sanji me da más carne.- y se fue corriendo mientras reía. Lo observe hasta que desapareció en la cocina, y reí negando con la cabeza.

 _Este Luffy._

Antes de centrarme en los mapas de nuevo mire a los lados, y vi que nadie nos había estado prestando atención, o casi nadie. Robin me miraba descaradamente mientras sonreía con esa cara que decía _"Yo lo sé todo"._ Luego estaban Zoro y Law, que al igual que Robin habían estado mirando, aunque con más disimulo que la morena. Habíamos decidido no decir nada de momento (por que así era más divertido), pero si seguíamos así el secreto ya no lo seria por mucho más tiempo.

Sonriendo divertida, me centre de lleno en los mapas por una tercera vez, esperando no ser interrumpida de nuevo.

* * *

 _ **¡Y hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy! ¿Que os ha parecido?**_

 _ **¿Queréis más? ... ¡** **Convencedme** **de que suba** **rápido** **! jajaja**_

 ** _¿Comentarios? ¿Votos? jajajaja_**


	15. Capitulo 13

_**¡Aquí os dejo el nuevo capitulo para alegraros el domingo (o lo que queda de él jaja)! Pero antes ... os digo lo siguiente:**_

 ** _._**

 ** _¡ Este FanFic comienza a partir del capitulo 517 del anime ! ¡ Y contendrá detalles de los arcos del anime y el manga !_**

 ** _¡ Isla Gyojin, Punk Hazard, Dressrosa ! ¡ Si esos nombres no te suenan, deja de leer o te encontraras con Spoilers !_**

 ** _._**

 ** _¡Historia PROPIA!_** ** _¡_** ** _Personajes de Eiichiro Oda ! ¡ NO plagies y SE original !_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Y ahora si ... ¡A leer!_**

* * *

 ** _CAPITULO 13_**

 ** _PVO Normal_**

Esa misma noche la navegante de los Mugiwara se encontraba tomando un baño de burbujas relajante, mientras que todos los demás ya se encontraban en la mesa preparados para comenzar a cenar.

-¿Dónde está Nami?- pregunto Usopp.

-En su cuarto.- sonrió Robin.

-Iré a buscarla.- dijo el capitán con una sonrisa mientras salía de la cocina a paso rápido con un trozo de carne en la mano.

-Sí que tiene hambre.- se burlo Brook.- Incluso ha ido a llamarla.

-Sera eso.- rió Robin.

 ** _\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_**

Por otro lado Luffy ya había llegado al cuarto donde no encontró a la navegante, y estaba por ir a otro lado a buscarla cuando escucho un pequeño tarareo venir del cuarto de baño, por lo que sin pensarlo abrió la puerta y entro. La navegante se encotnraba tomando un baño de espuma, pero Luffy no le dio importancia.

-Nami estamos esperándote para cenar.- dijo Luffy acercándose a la bañera.- Sanji no me dará más carne hasta que tu no vallas.

-¡Luffy!- se quejó la chica cubriéndose el pecho (aunque con las burbujas no se le veía nada), y sonrojandose.- ¡Sal del baño!

-¿Por qué?- se quejó.

-¿Cómo que por qué idiota?- grito la navegante.- ¡Porque estoy desnuda!

-¿Estas desnu...?- fue entonces cuando Luffy se dio cuenta de donde estaba, y miro a Nami fijamente. Trago saliva.

Luffy no podía ver nada, pero podía imaginarse las curvas de la navegante debajo del agua, esas curvas que había tocado días atrás. Podía ver las gotas de agua caer de su pelo hasta su cuello, que acababan perdiéndose en la bañera. Dio un paso más hacia la bañera y trago saliva de nuevo. Tan embobado estaba, que el trozo de carne de su mano callo a la bañera.

-¡Luffy!

-¡Mi carne!- se arrodillo y comenzó a "escarbar" en el agua buscándola.- ¿¡Donde esta!?- pero no fue carne lo que acabo encotrando, si no una de las piernas de Nami.

-¡Idiota!- grito la chica sonrojada. Le lanzo una patada una patada y lo hizo retroceder.

-Eso dolió.- se quejó.

-Iré en un minuto Luffy.- susurro la chica ruborizada.- Sal para que pueda cambiarme.

-Está bien.- dijo el chico saliendo del baño con paso rapido.

 ** _PVO Nami_**

Cuando Luffy salió cerrando la puerta respire tranquila de nuevo. Todavía sonrojada me sumergí bajo el agua unos segundos y subí de nuevo poniéndome de pie en la bañera.

 _¡Luffy era idiota!_

Comencé a vestirme mientras le daba vueltas a lo ocurrido segundos atrás, y al final acabe desechándolo con un suspiro, porque era Luffy después de todo, y por mucho que hubiese madurado en esos dos años seguía siendo el mismo.

 ** _\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_**

Veinte minutos después entre a la cocina e inmediatamente mire a Luffy que al verme me recorrió con la mirada de arriaba abajo y segundos después aparto la mirada sonrojado. Lo mire confundida.

 _-¿Estaría cabreado?-_ me pregunte preocupada. Suspirando me senté en mi sitio de siempre, donde ahora tenía a Luffy a mi derecha desde esta mañana cuando le robo el sitio a Sanji. Pero al contrario que en el desayuno, donde me lanzaba miradas de reojo y sonrisas, ahora apartaba la mirada.

-¿A quién le toca la guardia de esta noche?- pregunto Sanji.

-A mi.- respondió Luffy desganado.

-Te preparare algo de carne.- dijo Sanji.- ¡Pero a cambio mantente lejos de mi nevera!- Luffy asintió repetidas veces con la cabeza.

Al acabar la cena media hora después todos se fueron a dormir, ya que era un poco tarde y mañana probablemente tendríamos que luchar con el idiota que convirtió a Luffy en niño y toda su tripulación. Solo Luffy y yo estábamos despiertos en ese momento. Él porque estaba en la torre de vigía esa noche, y yo porque nada más acabar de cenar me había metido en el cuarto de cartografía a pintar mapas para relajarme.

 _Los mapas eran lo mejor._

Ya entrada la madrugada deje los mapas y salí del cuarto de cartografía. No fui a mi cuarto a dormir, porque no tenía ni un poco de sueño, por lo que con una manta sobre mí para protegerme del viento salí a cubierta. Seguí caminado y me puse en la cara delantera de la torre, alce la vista y lo vi. Luffy se encontraba en la puerta mirando el agua con expresión seria, y parecía que todavía no se había dado cuenta de que estaba ahí.

-Luffy.- dije llamando su atención.

 ** _PVO Luffy_**

Nada más acabar de cenar subí a la torre de vigía sin hablar con nadie. Sabía que alguno me había mirado raro por mi comportamiento, pero en ese momento me daba igual, porque era incapaz de olvidar lo ocurrido horas atrás en el baño de Nami. Al principio no había notado lo que ocurría, e iba centrado en llevar a Nami a la cocina para poder comer más carne. Pero cuando ella dijo lo que era evidente (y yo no había notado), no había podido despegar la mirada de ella.

 _La deseaba._

Se me hacía imposible apartar la mirada de ella, imaginándome todo aquello que el agua ocultaba, y que yo había acariciado las noches anteriores. Y todo había ido a más cuando la carne se cayó al agua y yo comencé a buscarla.

 _¿Cómo había podido ser tan idiota?_

Había sentido su cálida piel por un segundo, y no pude evitar imaginar esa piel sin estar oculta bajo el agua y la espuma de la bañera. En ese momento durante unos segundos la desee... desee a Nami...

 _...Y entonces me golpeo._

Y después de eso había salido corriendo de ese baño y fui a la cocina, pero alejarme no logro quitar esas imágenes y pensamientos de mi cabeza, y menos todavía cuando minutos después Nami apareció en la cocina y se sentó en su lugar de siempre, a mi lado. Durante toda la comida evite su mirada, me sentía acalorado y deseaba besar a Nami con urgencia. Por eso nada más acabar la cena salí de la cocina corriendo. Necesitaba pensar lo que pasaba, y no podía hacerlo si mi temperatura subía varios grados de golpe al tener a Nami cerca y recordar todo lo ocurrido en el baño.

- _Luffy_.- baje la mirada y me encontré con una Nami sonriendo. Le devolví la sonrisa y le hice un gesto con la cabeza para que subiera conmigo. Ella acepto de inmediato con una sonrisa. Un minuto después los dos estábamos en la torre de vigía con al puerta cerrada (por que Nami tenía frío). Se sentó frente a mí, mirando a todos los lados menos a mí, y se mantuvo en silencio varios minutos.

-¿Por qué no estas dormida?- acabe preguntando.

-Yo... acabe los mapas, y no tenía sueño.- susurro.- Y vine aquí.

-¿Ocurre algo Nami?- la mire preocupado al ver que se mantenía en silencio varios minutos más.

-¿Estas enfadado conmigo?- pregunto dejando pasar mi última frase.

-¿Ehh?- la mire confundido y sorprendido.- ¿Por qué tendría que estarlo?

-Por lo que ocurrió en el baño hace unas horas.- susurro mirándome arrepentida.- Desde entonces me apartas la mirada.

-No estoy cabreado Nami.- sonreí.

-Pero tú...- su voz se cortó.

-No estoy cabrea...

-Lo siento Luffy.- hablo sin escucharme. Fue entonces cuando vi que pequeñas lagrimas comenzaban a caer.- Yo...- no la deje hablar. La atraje hacia mi por el brazo y cogiéndola del mentón me lance a besarla. Durante los siguientes minutos todo se redujo a ese beso. Beso con el que pretendía dejarle claro que no tenía nada por lo que disculparse, y solo cuando el aire empezó a faltar separe mis labios de los suyos.

-No llores.- susurre.- _Odio_ verte llorar.

-Luffy...

-Y no pidas perdón.- acabe susurrando, por si el beso no lo había dejado claro.- No hay nada por lo que tengas que disculparte.

-Pero...- me miro confundida.- ¿Porque te comportabas tan raro?

-Porque te deseo Nami.- acabe confesando.- Y después de lo del baño, cada vez que te miraba no podía dejar de recordarte dentro de esa bañera.

-Yo...

-Y tenía miedo de hacer algo porque...- respire hondo y la pegue a mí por completo.- En verdad te deseo Nami. Mucho.

-Luffy.- me abrazo por los hombros, escondiendo su cara en mi cuello.- Yo también... me siento igual.- susurro en mi oído.

-¿Entonces por qué me echaste del baño?- pregunte riendo.

-Me sorprendiste.- susurro apartando la mirada totalmente sonrojada.

-Ya veo.- acabe diciendo mientras me iba acercando a su rostro poco a poco y sonreía.

-Luffy... yo...- susurro mirando mis labios, que se encontraban a pocos centímetros de los suyos.

-Lo se.- y la bese.

 ** _PVO Normal_**

Segundos después del inicio del beso, este paso de ser lento y tierno a ser rápido y apasionado, un beso lleno de deseo. Luffy comenzó a arrastras a Nami hacia sí mismo, y no se detuvo hasta que no la tuvo sentada sobre sus piernas, a horcajadas.

-N _ami_.- susurro el capitán mientras comenzaba a repartir besos por el cuello de su navegante.

Notando que no era suficiente Luffy metió ambos brazos por debajo de la camisa de Nami, acariciando cada milímetro de piel que se encontraba. Al ver que la prenda molestaba se separó unos segundos de la navegante y se la saco por el cuello sin que ella tuviera opción de negarse. De forma inmediata Luffy se pegó de nuevo a Nami, notando esta vez la piel de Nami. Y ella no se quedó atrás, porque de manera inmediata le quito el chaleco a Luffy, dejándolos así en igualdad de condiciones. Las caricias comenzaron de nuevo, pero esta vez eran mucho más placenteras. Podían notar el calor que desprendía el otro, el choque de piel contra piel.

 _Poco a poco todo iba desapareciendo._

Solo estaban ellos dos, nada más importaba, y las caricias continuaron. Con brazos torpes e inexpertos las ropas restantes fueron desapareciendo, dejándolos a los dos totalmente expuestos ante el otro.

- _Nami/Luffy_.- susurraron sobre los labios del otro.

Sin dejar de besarla en ningún segundo Luffy la tendió en el suelo, e inmediatamente la siguió él, colocándose sobre ella, pero sin dejar caer todo el peso. Aunque ningunos de los dos tuviera la certeza exacta de cómo seguir, no necesitaron más palabras, y de forma instintiva, y sin dejar de lado las caricias y los besos por ambas partes, los dos se convirtieron en uno en esa pequeña torre de vigía en medio del mar.

 ** _\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_**

La mañana siguiente llego para todos pocas horas después. En la cubierta del Sunny se encontraba toda la tripulación, excepto el capitán y la navegante que todavía se encontraban en la torre durmiendo. Y es que apenas unos minutos atrás, el submarino de Law había aparecido frente al Thousand Sunny, dejándoles saber a todos que ya habían llegado a su destino.

-Según me ha dicho Bepo, toda la tripulación se encuentra en una isla que está a unas cuantas horas al norte.- dijo Law.

-¿Qué isla es?- pregunto Zoro.

-Una pequeña isla que los piratas utilizan para recargar provisiones.- explico.- El problema es que la marina también la utiliza, al parecer es una isla conocida por tener unos productos de buena calidad.

-Sera divertido.- dijo Zoro tocando sus espadas.

-Solo tenemos que cargarnos al idiota y a su tripulación.- dijo Sanji con tranquilidad.

-Pero con eso causaremos alboroto.- se quejó Usopp.- ¡Y la marina vendrá a por nosotros!

-Ni que eso fuera algo nuevo.- dijo Zoro con una sonrisa malvada.

-Con un poco de suerte cuando llegamos dentro de unas horas se habrán ido.- insistió Usopp riendo.- Así podremos emboscarlos en el mar... lejos de la marina.

-Eso no sera posible.- se burlo Law.- Según Bepo, esos piratas planean descansar un par de días más en esa isla antes de ir a la siguiente.

-¡No es justo!- se quejó el tirador.

-Da igual lo que digáis.- dijo Zoro con indiferencia.- Es Luffy quien toma la decisión final... y ya sabemos lo que elegirá el capitán.

-¡Noooo!- gritaron Usopp y Chopper horrorizados y corriendo de un lado a otro por la cubierta.

Y mientras esos dos corrían gritaban y corrian, todos los demás continuaron planeando lo que harían a continuación.

* * *

 _ **¡Y hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy! ¿Que os ha parecido?**_

 _ **¿Queréis más? ... ¡** **Convencedme** **de que suba** **rápido** **! jajaja**_

 ** _¿Comentarios? ¿Votos? jajajaja_**


	16. Capitulo 14

_**¡Aquí os dejo el nuevo capitulo para alegraros la mañana del sabado! Pero antes ... os digo lo siguiente:**_

 ** _._**

 ** _¡ Este FanFic comienza a partir del capitulo 517 del anime ! ¡ Y contendrá detalles de los arcos del anime y el manga !_**

 ** _¡ Isla Gyojin, Punk Hazard, Dressrosa ! ¡ Si esos nombres no te suenan, deja de leer o te encontraras con Spoilers !_**

 ** _._**

 ** _¡Historia PROPIA!_** ** _¡_** ** _Personajes de Eiichiro Oda ! ¡ NO plagies y SE original !_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Y ahora si ... ¡A leer!_**

* * *

 ** _CAPITULO 14_**

 _ **PVO Luffy**_

El sonido de voces discutiendo fue lo que me hizo despertar. De forma perezosa abrí los ojos y sonreí al ver lo que tenía junto a mí.

 _Nami._

Se encontraba pegada a mí, con la cabeza escondida en mi pecho. Mientras que yo la tenía agarrada por la cintura, con una pierna escondida entre las suyas. Además de que solo nos cubría la manta que Nami había traído la noche anterior. No tenía ganas de levantarme, pero las voces comenzaron a escucharse cada vez más cerca y no tuve más remedio que apartarme un poco de ella y sentarme para estirarme.

-¿Luffy?

-Nos dormimos Nami.- le dije bostezando.- Y parece que todos están despiertos.

-¿Qué?- se sentó de golpe tapándose con la sabana.- Sera mejor que valla a mi cuarto antes de que comiencen a caminar por el barco y...

-Según el Haki todos están en cubierta.- dije con burla mientras la veía vestirse.- ¿No escuchas las voces?

-... ¿Y ahora qué?- se quejó después de varios segundos.

-Yo me encargare de ellos.- le sonreí.- Los llevaré a la cocina para que puedas ir a tu cuarto a cambiarte.- me acerque a ella y la bese en los labios.

 _ **\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**_

-¿A qué viene tanto alboroto?- pregunte saliendo de la torre y bajando a cubierta.

-¡Nada Luffy!- mire a Usopp con el ceño fruncido.- ¡Tu sigue durmiendo!

-Estamos a unas horas de llegar a la isla.- dijo Zoro.- También hay marines en ella.

-Vamos a la cocina que tengo hambre.- dije riendo.- Y me lo explicáis todo.

-¿Y por qué no te lo explicamos aquí idiota?- se quejó Sanji.

-El capitán tiene razón.- se adelantó a decir Robin.- Todavía no hemos desayunado.

-Claro que si Robin-chwan.- y comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina con nosotros siguiéndole.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi que Robin me sonreía y me guiñaba un ojo mientras reía por lo bajo. _¿Sabría algo?_ Me encogí de hombros y le reste importancia, ya que después de todo me había ayudado a alejarlos de la cubierta.

 _ **PVO Normal**_

-¿Entonces ya podemos patearle el trasero al idiota que me convirtió en niño?- pregunto el capitán mientras comía su desayuno.

-Eso parece.- dijo el espadachín.

-¿Y a que estamos esperando?- pregunto de nuevo.

-¡Pero en esa isla habrá marines!- se quejó Usopp.- En cuanto armemos algún lio todos se nos echaran encima.

-No pasara nada.- el capitán dejo de comer y los miro a todos con una sonrisa.- Somos fuertes.- y sonrió con absoluta confianza.

-El capitán ha hablado.- dijo Robin sonriendo.

-Le diré a Bepo que los vigile mientras llegamos a tierra.- dijo Law.- Y en unas horas estaremos allí.

-Genial.- rió el capitán.

 _ **PVO Nami**_

Entre corriendo a mi cuarto y respire aliviada al ver que había logrado llegar sin que nadie se diese cuenta. Me cambie a toda prisa y me dirigí hacia la puerta de nuevo.

-¿Y esas prisas navegante?- di un salto asustada.

-¡Robin!- me queje.- ¡No me des esos sustos!- no dijo nada, solo me miro con una sonrisa.- ¿Tu... no estabas en la cocina con los demás?

-Y lo estoy.- sonrió.- Esto es un cuerpo Fleur Clone.

-¿Y... porque tu clon está aquí?

-Curiosidad.- al ver su mirada divertida no pude evitar reír de manera nerviosa.- ¿Has dormido bien navegante?

-¡Robin!- me quejé de nuevo.- ¿Solo has venido a reírte de mí?- negó con la cabeza.

-Law nos ha dicho que estamos a una hora de llegar a la isla, y que su tripulación está vigilando a esos piratas para que no se escapen.- dijo.

-Eso es una buena noticia... ¿O no?- dude al ver su cara.

-Está llena de marines.- sonrió con malicia.

-...-suspire derrotada.- Supongo que iremos de todas maneras.- me queje.

-Supones bien.- dijo riendo.

-Estupendo.- susurre caminando hacia la puerta de nuevo.

-Navegante.- la mire de reojo y vi que sonría.

-¿...Que?- entrecerré los ojos y la mire con recelo.

-Ve a ver a Chopper.- sonrió con maldad mientras reía.

-¿Para qué tengo que ver a Cho...?- me calle de golpe y me puse roja.- ¡Robin!- pero su clon ya había desaparecido entre risas.- Estúpida Robin.- me queje saliendo del cuarto con un portazo.

 _ **\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**_

-¡Isla a la vista!- grito Usopp dos horas después. Inmediatamente todos se colocaron en su sitio, y varios minutos después estábamos atracados en una de las esquinas del puerto, lo más lejos posible de los barcos de la marina.

-Franky, Chopper, Brook y Usopp se quedaran cuidando el barco por si se acercan los marines.- mire a Law.- ¿Dónde están los piratas?

-En uno de los bares de la isla.- contesto.

-Law nos guiara a los demás hacia ese bar.- acabe diciendo sin pedir la opinión de nadie.- Y ahora que todo el mundo se prepare, que en diez minutos salimos a la isla.- sin esperar respuesta fui hasta el cuarto.

Prepare una pequeña mochila y me cambie de ropa por segunda vez en el mismo día, y es que en esta parte del nuevo mundo hacía un calor espantoso. Acabe de ponerme la camisa y sonó la puerta.

-Pasa.- grite sin girarme.- ¿Qué ocurre Rob...?- me calle al ver quien era.- ¿Luffy?

-Todos te están esperándote.- dijo caminando hacia mí con una sonrisa.

-¿Y por qué has venido hasta mi cuarto?- reí de manera nerviosa mientras retrocedía, hasta que note la cama y no pude retroceder más.

-Me ofrecí voluntario para llamarte.- susurro en mi oreja al pegarse a mí.

-Luffy...- no pude decir nada más, porque cuando quise darme cuenta estaba acostada en la cama con Luffy sobre mi.- ¿No decías que los demás están esperándome?- susurre entre beso y beso.

-Pueden esperar.- y sonrió como solo él sabe hacerlo.- Pero supongo que tienes razón.- acabo diciendo con una risa.- Vamos.- me dio un beso y se apartó.- Corre Nami.- cuando quise darme cuenta estaba solo en el cuarto, mientras lo escuchaba reír a lo lejos.

 _Este Luffy…_

 _ **PVO Luffy**_

-Tú espérate aquí.- me señalo con el dedo.

-Pero Nami...

-Primero intentaremos sacarle información.- insistió callando mi queja.- Luego podrás entrar y patearlo todo lo que quieras.

-Está bien.- acabe diciendo. Inmediatamente después Nami, Law, Sanji y Zoro entraron al bar mientras que Robin se quedó a mi lado para evitar que hiciera una estupidez (palabras textuales de Nami).

 _-¡Caribou sal y da la cara!_ \- al escuchar la voz de Nami dentro del bar preste atención.

 _-¿Quién me busca?-_ se escuchó una voz.- _¿No sois de la tripulación de Mugiwara?_ \- lo escuche reír.- _¿Dónde habéis dejado al mocoso de vuestro capitán?_

- _Dinos como revertirlo o saldrás de aquí por piezas._ \- escuche gritar a Nami.

 _-¿Por qué tendría que hacerte caso?_ \- dijo el pirata.- _Sin vuestro capitán puedo acabar con todos vosotros._

-Tranquilo capitán.- me dijo Robin al verme dispuesto a entrar.

-Estoy tranquilo.- me queje.

- _Es más, no pienso daros la opción de iros de aquí con vida._ \- dijo el tipo riendo.

- _¿Piensas acabar con nosotros?-_ escuche decir a Sanji con burla.

- _Mis hombres se encargaran de vosotros tres._ \- dijo.- _Yo me encargare de la "Gata Ladrona"_.- no le estaba viendo la cara, pero su tono de voz no me gustó nada.- _Voy a divertirme un rato con ella antes de matarla._

Escuchar eso fue la única señal que necesitaba para entrar al bar rompiendo la puerta de una patada. Todas las miradas se centraron en mí y en Robin (que iba riendo a mi espalda). Yo solo me centre en el idiota que estaba cerca de Nami, y que había tenido la intención de ponerle un dedo encima.

-No vas a tocarla.- dije de manera fría.

-M-mug-mugi-¡Mugiwara!- grito el tío dando varios pasos atrás.

-Hola de nuevo.- dije con ironía al reconocerlo.

-¿¡Porque has vuelto a la normalidad!?- grito retrocediendo de nuevo.

-Eso mismo era lo que queríamos preguntarte.- dijo Nami a mi espalda.

-¡No es posible!- se quejó de nuevo entre gritos.- A no ser...

-Jefe si él ha logrado regresar a la normalidad solo, entonces...

-¡Cállate!- grito el jefe, aunque demasiado tarde porque lo habíamos escuchado.- ¿Tienes Haoshoku Haki?

-Si ¿Cómo lo sabes?- lo mire sin bajar la guardia.- ¿Y qué tiene que ver?

-Creo que el que tengas Haki ha logrado que regreses a la normalidad capitán.- me dijo Robin.

-Los efectos de mi Akuma No Mi solo son temporales para aquellos que posean el Haoshoku Haki.- dijo apretando los puños.

-Pues todo arreglado.- dije riendo.

-No tan rápido Mugiwara.- lo vi caminar hacia mi.- Solo tengo que rozarte de nuevo y te convertirás en niño de nuevo.

-De igual modo solo será temporal.- dijo Nami a mi lado.

-¡Esta vez lo matare antes de que regrese a la normalidad!- y se lanzó a atacarme de golpe.

 _ **PVO Normal**_

-¡No dejes que te toque Luffy!- grito la navegante.

El capitán asintió sin mirarla y con la ayuda del Haki comenzó a esquivar un golpe tras otro, impidiendo así que el otro pirata lograra convertirlo de niño de nuevo.

-¡Maldito!- se quejó al ver que no lograba nada.- ¡Acabad con los demás!- de manera inmediata todos los piratas se lanzaron contra Nami y los demás, mientras que su capitán continuaba intentando tocar a Luffy.

La pelea de los Mugiwaras no duro más de diez minutos, aunque el bar salió muy mal parado y estaba destrozado. Caribou al ver que solo quedaba el intento salir huyendo, pero Luffy logro derribarlo con un solo golpe con el Haki.

-Todo arreglado.- dijo Luffy riendo.

-¡Mi bar!- lloro el dueño.

-¡Viene la marina!- gritaron varios piratas.

-¡Es hora de irnos!- grito Luffy entre risas.

Los Mugiwaras negaron con la cabeza y comenzaron a correr para alejarse de los marines, que en ese momento habían llegado a la taberna.

-¡Señor son Caribou y su tripulación!- grito uno de los marines rasos.

-Encargaos de que no escapen.- le dijo a unos cuantos.- ¡Los demás seguidme, atraparemos a Mugiwara!

-¡Siiiii!- todos los marines comenzaron a correr detrás de os Mugiwara.

-Sabía que pasaría esto.- se quejaba la navegante sin detenerse.

-¡Que divertido!- reía Luffy mientras corría delante de todos. Los demás negaron con la cabeza.

 _Luffy siempre seria Luffy._

* * *

 _ **¡Y hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy! ¿Que os ha parecido?**_

 _ **¿Queréis más? ... ¡** **Convencedme** **de que suba** **rápido** **! jajaja**_

 ** _¿Comentarios? ¿Votos? jajajaja_**


	17. Epílogo

_**¡Aquí os dejo el nuevo capitulo para alegraros la mañana del sabado! Pero antes ... os digo lo siguiente:**_

 ** _._**

 ** _¡ Este FanFic comienza a partir del capitulo 517 del anime ! ¡ Y contendrá detalles de los arcos del anime y el manga !_**

 ** _¡ Isla Gyojin, Punk Hazard, Dressrosa ! ¡ Si esos nombres no te suenan, deja de leer o te encontraras con Spoilers !_**

 ** _._**

 ** _¡Historia PROPIA!_** ** _¡_** **Personajes de Eiichiro Oda ! ¡ NO plagies y SE original !**

 ** _._**

 ** _Y ahora si ... ¡A leer!_**

* * *

 ** _PVO Nami_**

-¡Cada vez hay más marines!- grite mirando a los lados.

-Nos están rodeando.- escuche decir a Law a mi lado.

-¡Yo me encargo de ellos!- grito Luffy.- Vosotros continuad hasta el barco.

-Pero Luffy...

-Estaré bien.- dijo riendo.- Nos vemos en unos minutos.

-Vamos Nami.- sentí como Robin me cogía del brazo y comenzaba a tirar de mi suavemente.- El capitán sabe lo que hace.

-Está bien.- y comencé a correr junto a los demás de nuevo. Mientras corría mire hacia atrás varias veces, y vi que Luffy se había parado frente a todos los marines. No podía verle la cara porque me daba la espalda, pero lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que estaba sonriendo.

-¡A por Mugiwara!- escuche que dijo uno de ellos mientras corría hacia Luffy seguido por todos los demás.

Todos corrían hacia él, pero Luffy no hizo ningún movimiento para atacar. Estaba por pararme e ir en su ayuda cuando de un momento a otro los marines fueron cayendo uno tras otro.

-Haoshoku Haki.- susurre con una sonrisa. Después de ver eso deje de mirarlo y continúe corriendo con los demás con la certeza de que Luffy estarías con nosotros en pocos minutos.

 ** _PVO Luffy_**

Cuando llegue al Sunny después de librarme de los marines todos estaban en el barco preparándose para zarpar de la isla antes de que los barcos de la marina se nos echaran encima.

-¡Rápido Luffy!- me grito Usopp saludándome con la mano.

-¿Tenemos las provisiones?- pregunte al subir a bordo.

-¿¡Cómo vamos a tenerlas!?- se quejó Sanji.- Lo primero que hicimos fue ir a por esos idiotas.

-Y los marines nos encontraron por todo el alboroto.- dijo Nami suspirando.- Tendremos que detenernos en la próxima isla para llenar las reservas de comida y suministros del barco.

-Tenemos que ir a Dressrosa.- se adelantó a decir Law.- Ya hemos solucionado lo de Luffy, es hora de ir a por Donquixote Doflamingo.

-No sabemos lo que nos encontraremos allí.- dijo Nami.- Es mejor detenernos en una isla para las provisiones.- insistió.- Después de eso podremos ir a Dressrosa.

-Nami tiene razón.- la apoyo Robin.

-Está bien.- se rindió Law.

-De todos modos ¿Cuál es el plan?- preguntó Zoro.

-Chantajearemos a Doflamingo con Caesar Clown.- señalo con el dedo a una esquina.

-¿Cuándo has subido a este tipo al barco?- pregunte confundido al ver a un tipo raro atado con cadenas.

-Bepo lo subió mientras estábamos fuera y lo dejo a cargo nuestra.- explico Franky.

-¿Y ahora dónde están?- pregunto Sanji.

-Nos reuniremos con ellos después de derrotar a Doflamingo.- dijo Law.

-¿Y sobre ese chantaje?- preguntó Robin.

-Con ese chantaje lograremos que renuncie a su título de Shichibukai.- dijo serio.- Y podremos acabar con él.

-¿Y aceptara?- pregunto Nami dudosa.

-Caesar Clown es importante para su negocio.- dijo como respuesta.

 ** _PVO Normal_**

-Nos reuniremos aquí dentro de tres horas.- dijo la navegante al llegar a la isla.- Es tiempo suficiente para las provisiones.

-¿Quién se quedara de guardia en el barco?- pregunto Franky.

-Yo no tengo que comprar nada.- dijo Brook.

-Yo me quedare también.- dijo Law.- No tengo nada que hacer en esta isla, y así vigilare a Caesar.

-Pues entonces Law y Brook cuidaran el Sunny, y nos avisaran si ocurre algo.- dijo Nami.- Y ahora todos a comprar.

Toda la tripulación (menos Brook) bajo del barco y comenzó a recorrer las calles de la isla. Cada quien comprando lo que le interesaba. Zoro y Luffy entraron a un bar para comer y beber, Robin fue en busca de libros, Franky y Usopp fueron a por materiales para el barco. Chopper y Sanji fueron en busca de comida y artículos medicinales, mientras que la navegante del barco fue de tienda en tienda comprando todo tipo de ropa mientras hacía sufrir a los dependientes con sus "descuentos". Horas después, cuando la última tienda había quedado prácticamente vacía y estaba por salir de ella, vio algo que le llamo la atención.

 ** _\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_**

Minutos despues la navegante iba de regreso al Sunny con una sonrisa cuando vio a Luffy caminando delante de ella de manera tranquila.

-¡Luffy!- grito mientras corría hacia el cargada de bolsas.- ¿No estabas con Zoro?

-Me aburrí y él continuaba bebiendo.- dijo restándole importancia.- ¿Y tú?

-Ya acabé las compras y regresaba al barco.- sonreí y comencé a rebuscar entre las bolsas.- Tengo algo para ti.

-¿Para mí?- se señaló a sí mismo.

-Vi esto en una de las tiendas.- mientras decía eso la navegante coloco frente a Luffy una túnica negra.- Digna de un rey pirata.- dijo sonriendo. Luffy sonrió emocionado y se la probó de inmediato.- Te queda perfecta.

-Gracias.- el capitán sonrió y la abrazo con cariño.

-Ahora podemos regresar al Sunny.- sonrió la chica.- Tienen que estar esperándonos.- y comenzó a caminar. Luffy la contemplo durante unos segundos mientras sonreía.- ¿A qué esperas?- rió la navegante al girarse y ver que estaba parado.

-Ya voy.- susurro. Comenzó a caminar con paso decidido hacia ella mientras dirigía su mano hacia el sombrero de paja. Al cogerlo lo coloco sobre la cabeza de la chica, que lo miro sorprendida.

-¿Eh?

-¿Me lo cuidas?- sonrió el chico con una sonrisa. Nami asintió y le devolvió la sonrisa. Después de eso los dos continuaron caminando hasta el Sunny mientras hablaban y reían.

 ** _\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_**

Minutos después los dos llegaron al barco, y todos estaban esperándolos. Cada miembro de la tripulación se dio cuenta de la capa que cubría los hombros de su capitán. Además de que el sobrero del mismo estaba en la cabeza de la navegante, y los dos sonreían de manera empalagosa. Nadie pregunto nada, y de manera inmediata retiraron el ancla y zarparon de la isla.

Su próximo destino era Dressrosa, donde les esperaba una dura batalla con Donquixote Doflamingo, Shichibukai.

 ** _PVO Luffy_**

Al día siguiente ya teníamos una respuesta de Donquixote Doflamingo, y es que había cedido al chantaje de Torao y había renunciado a su título, por lo que ahora era un simple pirata más.

-Tardaremos tres días en llegar a Dressrosa.- dijo Nami.- Eso si el tiempo no se pone en nuestra contra.

Después de que Nami dijera eso el ambiente se puso tenso. Y podía jurar que todos estaban pensando en el enemigo al que tendríamos que derrotar, que era nada más y nada menos que un Shichibukai. Podía entenderlo, después de todo la última vez que nos enfrentamos a un enemigo poderoso fuimos separados durante dos años. Todo lo sucedido con los Kuma y lo que pasó después estaba grabado en la mente de todos.

-Antes de llegar a Dressrosa tendremos que armar una buena fiesta esta noche.- dije riendo para aliviar la tensión.

-¿Una fiesta?- pregunto Chopper.

-Con mucha comida y bebida para celebrar que le hemos pateado el culo a esos idiotas.- dije recordando al idiota que me convirtió en niño.

-Es buena idea.- dijo Sanji.- Comenzare a preparar la comida.

-El Sake no puede faltar.- intervino Zoro con una sonrisa.

-No tenemos tiempo para fiestas.

-No seas aguafiestas Torao.- le dije riendo mientras le daba un par de palmaditas en la espalda.- Sera divertido.

-De todas maneras no podemos hacer nada.- intervino Nami con una sonrisa.- Son tres días de navegación hasta Dressrosa.

-Pues está decidido.- reí.- ¡Fiesta!

 ** _\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_**

Horas después, cuando la noche apareció, comenzó la fiesta.

Podía ver como todos se habían relajado y olvidado por completo del enemigo al que pronto enfrentaríamos, y eso es lo que quería. No tenían que preocuparse por nada, porque esta vez yo los protegería.

 _Ellos no tenían que preocuparse por nada._

-¿Era esto lo que querías?- me susurro Torao, que al igual que yo observaba a todos los demás con una sutil sonrisa.

-No sé de qué hablas Torao.- le sonreí con inocencia.- Yo solo quería una fiesta.- sonriendo me levante.

-Parece que te he subestimado Mugiwara.- lo escuché susurrar mientras me alejaba.

Cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente alejado de ellos apoye la espalda en la barandilla del barco y los observé con una sonrisa. Me encantaba ver como se divertían y reían. Estos dos últimos años habían sido una tortura. Había perdido a Ace, y había estado separado de Nami y los demás por dos años enteros. Lo único bueno que había sacado de ese tiempo es que ahora tenía la fuerza necesaria para protegerlos a todos.

No había nada mejor que estar con todos ellos de nuevo, pero Ace ya no estaba, y a veces sentía que estaba traicionándolo por divertirme y alegrarme de estar vivo, cuando él se había sacrificado por salvarme.

-¡Luffy!- alce la cabeza y vi a Nami que me sonreía y me saludaba con la mano.- ¿Qué haces allí solo?- se quejó.- ¡Ven aquí con nosotros!- la vi sonreírme mientras continuaba moviendo la mano, y no pude evitar sonreírle de vuelta.

La pérdida de Ace era irremplazable, pero no podía aferrarme al dolor por siempre. Tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad que mi hermano me había dado, al salvarme, para estar con todos ellos.

 _Para estar con Nami._

Era hora de dejar de culparme por la muerte de Ace, y disfrutar de la segunda oportunidad que tenía para estar con mis nakamas. Con una sonrisa me separe de la baranda, dispuesto a caminar hacia ellos.

 _"...Ve con ellos..."_

Fue un pequeño susurro del aire, seguido de un pequeño empujón que me hizo dar varios pasos.

-Ace.- susurre.- Gracias.

 _"...Llega a la cima Luffy..."_

- _Obsérvame Ace._ \- pensé con una sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia Nami y los demás.- _Llegare a la cima._

Y mientras llegaba a la cima, disfrutaría de las miles de aventuras que aparecerán por el camino. Siempre junto a Nami y los demás.

* * *

 ** _¡Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Y hasta aquí llega este FanFiction de One Piece._**

 ** _¿Comentarios? ¿Votos? jajajaja_**

 ** _PD: Estoy trabajando en unos capítulos extras despues del epilogo, ¿Queréis que los suba? jajaja_**


End file.
